Cry For Me Please
by jewlzncoolz
Summary: Bella was abandoned when she was just a baby. Found by the Cullens, she grows up to become a loose, wild child. But what happens when she finally falls in love and her over protective brother Emmett doesn't want to let go?
1. Chapter 1

**Cry For Me Please**

**Summary: **Bella was abandoned when she was just a baby. Found by the Cullens, she grows up to become a loose, wild child. But what happens when she finally falls in love and her over protective brother Emmett doesn't want to let go?

**Author's Note: **I have no reason for the name of this story, my friend picked it out. The rest of the story will be in Bella's point of view. And, there's a whole load of melodramatic shit that doesn't happen in the real world that I dumped in this story so if you don't like drama, please don't read.

* * *

Chapter one. The little girl in the basket.

Emmett Cullen was nearly four years old. He was a cute and strong toddler with blue eyes, curly hair and dimples.

He kicked his ball up high and it disappeared behind the bushes. Emmett turned around to see his mum Esme and his dad Carlisle cooing over the new baby. The little thing.

Emmett was pretty happy to have a little sister. Hey, he even named her Alice.

She was a very small little creature with dark hair. She was small and soft but so full of energy. Emmett didn't mind having a little sister but some times she was such a pain. Always touching his toys.

"Oh…look, oh Carlisle she just smiled", Esme giggled. They sat on the grass with food spread around them.

It was a picnic at the park.

Emmett turned back to the direction his ball had disappeared in. towards the river, which hid behind the bushes.

Emmett was brave and determined to get his ball without any help. He made his way through the bushes snapping any twigs and pushing any branches aside.

And that's when he saw it.

A brown basket lay on the bank of the river. A soft gurgling noise was coming from it.

"Ah…he…agooha…"

A small step, that was all he took and suddenly he could see what was in the basket. All thoughts of the ball had disappeared. Not a trace of playing, all that swam in Emmett's head about this.

His eyes widened, his breathing speed increased and his heart quickened.

It was a baby.

And not any normal baby. No. This was a very beautiful baby. A special baby. It looked as small as Alice but more…defined.

It was wearing a pink type of clothing. It must be a girl, Emmett thought.

The little creature was chewing on something shiny. A necklace in its hands and mouth.

Afraid, more than anything and any time in the world, Emmett stepped closer to the baby. A little envelope sat on the sheets that covered the baby's body.

"Hello", Emmett whispered. The baby's eyes flickered towards him, just for a second. But it definitely did.

Emmett knew the baby couldn't talk back to him. His little sister couldn't. All she did was scream. But this beautiful, soft and innocent baby wasn't screaming. She was staring back at him with eager eyes.

"Hi…I'm Emmett", he introduced stepping closer. The baby dropped the necklace and it fell in the basket beside her. She reached her hand up as if trying to reach for Emmett.

He smiled to himself.

This was a special baby.

"Emmett? Emmett? Emmett, honey, where are you?" an alarmed voice made Emmett jump.

"There you are…what are you doing? I told you not to…hey, what's that?" Esme appeared from the bushes. She had Alice cradled to herself, as usual. Her eyes were fixed on the treasure Emmett had found. The beautiful baby.

"Mommy, look. It's a baby", Emmett explained, "She was just…here. I found her."

"Oh…honey. She's been abandoned", Esme cooed, "poor thing. Go get Carlisle, please."

"I'm here", said a man's voice. Emmett's dad made his way towards the scene.

"What's this?" he asked with curiosity.

"It's a baby", Emmett explained, "mommy can I keep her? Please? She was just here, can I have her? Please? To play with, Alice is too noisy, I want her, mom. Please?"

"Oh…Emmett, honey", sighed Esme, "we need to find her parents."

"But what if they don't want her?" Emmett persuaded, "I want her, mom, please. I found her. Finders keepers, you know the rules."

"Those rules don't apply to babies, Emmett", Carlisle explained. He walked towards the baby and picked up the basket.

"Only a few months old", he muttered under his breath, "seems unharmed… there's an envelope."

"We need to take her to the police", Esme explained.

"No! The police can't put her in jail, she didn't do anything", Emmett growled reaching over to the basket.

"No, honey", Esme said shaking her head, "not to put her in jail, to help her find her way home."

"C…can't…she come home with me?" Emmett whispered, "Please, mommy?"

"We'll see", was all that Carlisle said.

_**To, whoever you are, **_

_**My name is Isabella. Please take care of me. **_

_**Thank you.**_

_**P.S. Cry For Me Please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. I care.**

Bella's point of view.

"Rise and shine Blue Bells! Wakey, wakey Alice in wonderland! Come on, get up…you lot are boring", a booming voice shouted rattling my eardrums as they did so. I sat up with a bolt and looked around.

"Jeez Emmett! It's a Saturday", I sighed. Emmett, my older brother grinned.

"Come on Bella, we've got to go shopping later", Alice yawn slowly getting out of bed, "and thanks Emmett but we've got alarms."

"I'm going to…sleep in for…a couple of minutes…or hours", I sighed dropping back to my pillow.

"Fifteen minutes", Alice warned, "then we get dressed and leave."

She disappeared out of our room dodging a playful punch from Emmett.

"What time did you get home last night?" asked Emmett, all signs of joy and teasing gone.

"Late", I mumbled.

"Yeah, I heard you sneaking in", he said walking closer and plonking himself at the foot of my bed.

"Arrggghhh! Don't tell mom and dad, Emmett. Please", I begged, "they'll kill me."

"Why shouldn't I?" he snapped, "It's not like this is the first time!"

"Emmett…please? I'm sorry…really, I'm so sorry", I pleaded. I sat up and gave him my full sad face. He sighed and gave up.

"Fine. Who were you with?" he demanded.

"That's none of your business", I said shaking my head.

"Mike?" he growl.

"So?"

"So? So? Bella, I swear I see you two cuddling or kissing any more in school I will personally chop off his –"

"Chill, Em", I snapped, "I broke up with him yesterday."

"Oh", relief washed over Emmett's face, "well…good."

"He was being too pushy anyway", I shrugged.

"What kind of pushy?" asked Emmett cautiously, "did he try and force you to…to…you know…sleep with him?"

I laughed at Emmett's face. He seemed so uncomfortable with this subject.

"This _isn't_ funny", Emmett snapped, "Have you slept with him?"

"Ewww! Come on, Emmy, we're gonna talk about boys and sex?" I shuddered. He pulled a face, grabbed my pillow and the fight was on.

--

"Should we go to Port Angeles now or Seattle now?" Alice mused over breakfast. I sipped some orange juice and shrugged.

"Maybe we should just cancel this trip, Alice", I offered, "I'm not really up to it." She froze.

"But we've been planning it since…forever. Oh my god, since Thursday", she whispered, horrified, "and you need some new out fits, you're single again."

"And she's staying that way!" Emmett's voice boomed from upstairs as he raced down.

"Great, food", he sighed scooping a whole load of pancakes. I stared at him.

"What?" he snapped, "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry", I said, "unlike you…"

"You haven't eaten in ages, Bella", Alice noticed suddenly dropping her credit card and phone to the table. She scrutinized my face.

"Mmm…you do look skinnier…" she mused to herself.

"Aw, you're not going to stop eating like those anorexic girls, are you?" she snapped suddenly.

"What?" shouted Emmett, "no food?"

"Hey, chill", I said, "I'm eating…I'm just not hungry. Stop staring at me Alice!"

"Sorry", she sighed going back to her phone and texting whoever she was texting before, "so, what do we do about our dilemma?"

"What dilemma?" I asked.

"The shopping trip?" she said as if explaining the obvious. I sighed heavily. I _so_ did not want to go on a shopping trip with Alice. She was like a little bouncy energetic ball wanting to organise, boss around and buy clothes.

"I don't know", I shrugged. I turned to Emmett who was on his fourth pancake.

"What are you doing today, Em?" I asked.

"Me? Oh, nothing much. My friend's coming around later", he explained stuffing some more pancakes in his mouth, "we're just gonna hang around and stuff. Then I'm going to dinner with Rosalie."

"So?" Alice persisted.

"So…not today. Please Alice, I've got a really bad hangover", I groaned, "I just wanna sleep. And I've got the biggest of headaches."

"Fine, I'll go out with jasper", she pouted.

"Jasper hale?" Emmett and me asked at the same time. A wide grin spread on Alice's face, I could see she wanted to spill.

Alice had had a crush on the 17-year-old jasper hale since forever. Since she was only fifteen, she thought he wouldn't notice her. Especially given the fact that he was one of the most popular guys in school and he was way gorgeous.

So, since Alice liked jasper so much and Emmett was currently dating jasper's younger sixteen-year-old sister, Rosalie hale, I asked her to hint a little around jasper. Turns out, no hinting was needed since jasper fancied Alice too.

But I hadn't heard they got together.

"Yes, jasper hale", Alice, sighed happily, "he asked if I was busy today, and how did I know my sister would reject me? So I told him that I'd call him."

"Since when…" I began.

"Well, remember last week I went on a date with a mysterious guy and didn't tell you who", she teased, "guess who?"

"Wow, well, ok", I said, "You better call him."

She skipped out of the room with a big grin.

"Hey, where are mom and dad?" I asked.

"Mom's at Renee's house and dad's at work", Emmett explained dropping his plate in the sink, "so what _are_ you going to be doing today?"

"I'm going to take a long bath, then clean myself up then sleep", I told him pouring the juice in the sink and placing the glass there.

"Bella?"

"Mmm?" I turned around to see Emmett looking at me, quite seriously.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Um, sure, Emmy. Why wouldn't I?" I asked curiously.

"You got home at half past three in the morning yesterday", Emmett sighed, "I was scared, and you know that?"

I felt guilt wash over me. Emmett cared, I knew that. And it killed me to hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I was pissed with booze, I just forgot about time and stuff", I explained.

"You're only fifteen Bella", he sighed, "don't waste yourself. Please. For my sake."

"Oh, Emmett, I'm really sorry", I sighed. He pulled me into one of his rib crushing bear hugs. Oh yeah, Emmett was big. His body was covered with muscles even a serious weight lifter couldn't compare with.

"Hey –can't – breath", I gasped. He released me finally.

"Bathroom", I muttered, my cheeks red.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. Bathroom incident.

I made myself a nice hot bath and tried to soak in it for as long as possible. When I woke up I realised the water was slightly less warm and most of the bubbles were gone.

Dripping with water I realised I had forgotten to bring any clothes. I wrapped myself with a towel, unplugged the drain and stepped was when I noticed a tall dark figure standing completely still right next to mine and Alice's bedroom that I froze.

He was tall and pale with reddish bronze hair and the most piercing green eyes.

I blushed about ten shades of red.

"Hey, ask Bella", Emmett's voice boomed from downstairs, "she'll know where it is. I think she's in the bathroom though…Bella? Are you decent?"

The sound of Emmett's footstep stomping up the stairs made me snap back to reality.

"Um, yeah…I'm decent", I managed to call back, "hi…"

"YOU ARE MOST DEFINITELY _NOT_ DECENT!"

I jumped and nearly dropped my towel.

"Well, _stop_ staring, man", snapped Emmett steering me past the stranger and into my room. He pushed me in and slammed the door.

"Tha…that was your sister?" a soft velvet voice asked.

"Yeah, bet you had a good look too, didn't you?" Emmett threatened.

"Hey, I can still hear you", I snapped. I heard Emmett mumbling something and two pairs of feet went back downstairs.

Oh.

My.

God.

…………………………………..

I grabbed a skirt and a vest and threw it on myself. Brushing my hair as fast as I could I ran over what had just happened.

That was _so_ embarrassing. I would never get to face Emmett or his gorgeous friend ever again.

There was a soft knock at my door.

"Come in", I sighed. Emmett stepped in looking sheepish.

"I've died and gone to hell, haven't I?" I groaned. He laughed.

"Don't worry. It's just Edward, he says he didn't see anything", Emmett explained.

"That was the most embarrassing moment of my life", I sighed shaking my head.

"No, no it's not", said Emmett, "remember your first school play? You tripped and brought down about twenty kids with you remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I feel so much better Emmett", I said with sarcasm.

"Come on, don't' worry about it", he said shrugging, "we're gonna order a pizza or takeout for lunch, you want anything?"

"No thanks."

"No food?" he asked cautiously.

"Emmett, I'm not on a supermodel diet, I'm not just hungry after that little bathroom incident", I explained.

"Well, ok. Sorry, I shouldn't have sent him up", he sighed.

"It happens", I giggled, "how come I don't know him? What was it, Edward?"

"No", said Emmett suddenly seriously, "he's way too old for you. Stay upstairs, don't come down."

"Aw, come on. What if I get hungry?" I teased.

"I'll bring you food", he said firmly.

"What if I get thirsty?"

"I'll bring you a drink", Emmett explained, not changing his mind.

"What if I wanna meet Edward?" I continued.

"Nu uh, not happening. Bella, you're staying upstairs", Emmett said steadily.

"Sure", I answered. He studied my face for a moment then went back downstairs.

Was I staying cooped up in my room on a Saturday?

Nu _uh_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four. Dazzled.

However much I wanted to see the mysterious Edward again, if Emmett disapproved then I wouldn't. But I wasn't staying upstairs.

I thought of maybe calling Jessica or Angela, maybe just hanging out at their place. Alice was with jasper so I couldn't bother her. I skipped downstairs.

"Emmy? I'm going out", I called out being careful not to go into the living room.

"Emmy?" said a voice, filled with amusement. Followed by a 'hey, stop it _Emmy_."

"You will not repeat that again", Emmett threatened. But the other voice promised nothing and just laughed. Emmett appeared by the doorway. He scanned over my clothes.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"Out", I explained. Briefly.

"Where? Who with?" he investigated.

"Don't know. Yet. But I'm not staying in all day", I shrugged.

"I thought you had a hangover", he persisted.

"I did. It disappeared. Can I go now _dad_? I'm in a bit of a hurry." I laughed.

"Want me to drive you anywhere?" he asked.

"I can drive", I muttered.

"Yeah, but you're not legal yet", Emmett laughed.

"Hadn't stopped me before", I told him cheerfully. His face grew serious again.

"Bella…" he sighed, "what am I going to do with you?"

"I found the missing wires", a soft velvet voice said. He appeared around Emmett holding two pieces of wires.

"Hi…" I whispered. My eyes were locked on him for some reason. He smiled and winked at me.

"Hey there", Edward said, "sorry about before…with the towel and the…you know…"

"Oh, don't worry about it", I assured him, "it doesn't matter. I'm Bella"

"Edward Masen", he introduced holding out his free hand. I shook it and a zillion volts of electricity ran through me. I looked up to see his lovely green eyes looking down at me.

"Nice…to meet you", I whispered. Emmett groaned softly.

"Yeah, ok. Now that you've met", he snapped, "Bella I thought you were in a hurry? You still haven't old me where you're going."

"No where", I said now that my hand was back to me, "I'm bored and there's nothing for me to do. So I'm just gonna hang around shops or something."

"You could always hang with us", Edward offered, "We were just putting together that satellite thing Emmett brought down."

"Oh. Um, thanks", I said blushing scarlet once more, "dad bought a new one yesterday, Emmett. It's in the garage. Just set it up and plug it in."

"We've got a new one?" Emmett said looking as if Christmas came early. I nodded and grinned.

"Next to the oily stuff", I told him.

"Good, good. So, are you hanging out with us or going out?" asked Emmett almost impatiently.

"Well, I stay home, it's too hot outside I guess", I sighed shrugging.

Oh yeah, I was staying home. And it had nothing to do with the temperature outside.

……………………………………

I sat on the couch, Edward on my right and Emmett on my left. Typical boys, they were watching a baseball game. But for some reason, I wasn't having a terrible time.

I sighed heavily and stood up.

"I'm getting drink, do you guys want anything?" I asked.

"no thanks", Edward muttered. Emmett's eyes stayed on the tele.

"I'm ok, Bella. But you can get me the biscuit tin though", he said.

"The whole biscuit tin?' I laughed.

"He's a growing boy", Edward chuckled patting Emmett on the head.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed the biscuit tin from the cupboard. I chucked it on the table and looked into the fridge for something to drink.

I suppose hanging out with Emmett and Edward wasn't that bad after all.

Apart from the fact that Emmett kept glaring at me meaningfully every time I smiled at Edward.

I got out a can of coke as my phone started to ring. It was Jacob from school.

"Hey", I answered.

"Hey baby, you busy?" he replied.

"Not really. You?"

"Just got up", he laughed. It was like half past three.

"Really?"

"Yup! So, you wanna come to the beach with me and the others?" he asked.

"Sure", I said excitedly, "who's coming, Jake?"

"Jessica asked around. Angela, Ben, mike, Lauren, Tyler and eric", Jacob answered, "ask Alice too. She home?"

"No, she's out. But I'll call her and ask", I told him, "what time?"

"Um, like, now. We're meeting up in half an hour", Jacob laughed, "want me to pick you up, hun?"

"Sure, ok."

"Good, be there in about twenty minutes", he dismissed, "see you later, bells."

"Ok, see ya."

I hung up and dialled Alice's number.

"Bella!" she answered in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, Alice. Where are you?" I asked.

"On my date. With jasper. Hale. Remember?" she hissed.

"Oh, right. Yeah, sorry for interrupting", I shrugged, "I'm going ot the beach with Jacob and the others, you coming?"

"Er, no. I'm too busy, look I'll call you later ok?" she said quickly.

"Oh, alright", I said, "bye Alice."

"Emmett's getting hungry", said a voice making me jump. Edward laughed at myexpression. He walked into the kitchen and took the biscuit tin.

"Right, yeah."

"You ok?" he asked looking at me warily.

Was I ok? I felt my cheeks burn red and suddenly the kitchen was a lot hotter.

"I'm good. Thanks. Um, you?" I managed to choke out.

"I'm ok, I guess", he answered, "you coming back to the sitting room?"

"Er…I'm gonna go upstairs…for a while…", I said tearing myself from his gaze and skipping up the stairs.

What the hell just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five. Over protective brother.

I put on my bikini under my shorts and vest. I grabbed a bag, stuffed in some sunscreen, a towel, a change of clothes and some money.

I raced back down the stairs.

"Why d'you get changed again?" Emmett's voice startled me.

"I'm going out", I explained.

"I thought you were hanging out with me and Edward today", Emmett sighed. I walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter. Emmett followed.

"Well, I got another invitation. To the beach", I shrugged, "so I'm going."

"Fine, go get changed, I'll drive you", Emmett said sticking his head in the fridge just as Edward appeared. He leaned against the side of the door, amused.

"What do you mean, go get changed? I am changed", I snapped.

Emmett's head stuck back out.

"You're not going out like that", he said shaking his head.

"What? Like what?" I shot back at him.

"Like…._ that_! Those are too…short", he commented eyeing my shorts.

"Yes, Emmett, that's why they're called _shorts_ because they're…oh, I don't know…_short_!"

"I think she looks fine", Edward added. Emmett glared at him.

"Thank you, Edward", I said gratefully.

"But I can see your legs!" Emmett protested.

"So? Jeez, how will you react when I'm in my bikini", I sighed heavily.

"YOU WILL _NOT_ WEAR A BIKINI!"

Emmett's voice is like the roar of thunder. Literally.

"What? What am I suppose to wear?" I yelled, "I'm going to the beach for fuck's sake!"

"She has a point", Edward chipped in. another cold glare was sent from Emmett.

"Well…can't you wear one of those…one piece suites?" Emmett suggested.

"You don't mind Rosalie wearing a bikini", I muttered.

"Yeah…well, she's not my sister, is she? She's my girlfriend so there's a difference", he snapped.

"I don't care. I'm so sick and tired of you bossing me around Emmet", I snapped back, "couldn't you just lay off? For one minute, stop acting like you're my dad and act like a brother?"

"I _am_ acting like your brother", Emmett growled.

"Ok."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Alright."

"Sure."

I hopped off the counter and walked past Edward into the hallway.

My phone beeped.

_**B there in 5 mins, babe. Wanna hang around my place after wards? Kisesnluv_Jake**_

From where I was I could hear Emmett and Edward having some weird whisper argument in the kitchen.

_**Sure. Ur place. Whos home? E-za-bel-la**_

"…Her who she's going with? She'll be fine…"

"You don't know that, man. She's fifteen for crying out loud…"

"Yeah, fifteen, not two. Seriously, you're acting too protective, Emmett…"

"I'm just looking out for her, she's my sister!"

"I know man, but you don't act like that with Alice, do you?"

"What's your point? I know jasper, and I know Alice. She won't do anything stupid. But Bella's…she's…."

"What?" I snapped. I skipped over to the kitchen, "I'm what, Emmett?"

"…Unpredictable…", he sighed. My phone beeped again.

_**No one's home. Me + u alone. I'm here, knock or ur cuming? Kisesnluv_Jake**_

"I'm going. See you later", I said walking back out again. Emmett followed me.

"Don't you want a ride?" he asked. I turned around and noticed Edward behind him.

"No. Jacob's picking me up", I told him.

"Jacob? As in Jacob black?" he growled.

"Yes, is there a problem now?" I hissed.

Oh yeah, there was. Emmett looked like he was going to punch something. I looked up at him.

"Jessica and Angela will be there too", I assured him, "and Lauren and Tyler and some others. Ok?"

"Why can't Jessica pick you up?" he asked.

"Don't know. Jake asked first", I shrugged.

"Oh, so it's _Jake_ now, is it?" he sneered. I sighed and opened the door.

"Bye Emmett. See ya Edward", I called out as I ran into the car with Jacob. He grinned.

"Hey Bells. Missed you, babe."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six. The beach, the sun and oh yeah, I'm engaged.

"So, um, I was like, um, like thinking that, um, like, you know, me and you, could, like, you know, um, get together, like, um, afterwards?"

"Sorry _Eric_, Bella and I are going to be busy later", Jacob snapped snaking an arm around my waist. He pulled me closer.

"Oh…um, maybe some other time, um Bella", Eric said looking hopeful. I shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Not if I can help it", muttered Jacob.

"Guys! Bella! Over here!"

I turned around to see Jessica waving over to me. She was standing in a zebra print bikini with Angela, Lauren and Tyler sunbathing on towels at her feet.

Jacob, Eric and I walked over.

"Hey, Jess. How's it going?" I greeted kicking Tyler away and plonking myself on one of the towels.

"Its such a great day, isn't it?" said Angela.

"We're going to go try catch some waves", said Tyler. Standing up. It was then that I noticed Ben and M_ike_ also there. he gave me a quick nod and turned away.

"Wanna come, Jake?" asked Ben. Jacob shook his head but Eric volunteered.

"Are you guys coming to swim?" asked Lauren rubbing some sunscreen on her long legs vigorously.

"I'll go if you'll go", said Jessica daringly, "but we're staying near the shore, right?"

"I'll come with you, Jess", Angela sighed.

"I'm just going to try catch the sun for a while", I explained laying back. Jacob sat down beside me saying nothing in particular.

Angela and Jessica both skipped towards the water as Lauren, finally satisfied with all the cream she had rubbed on, collapsed back and closed her eyes.

"We should totally go shopping before dinner", she muttered putting on some bug-eyed sunglasses, "me, Jess and Angela were thinking of shopping by the dresses on the main road, then meeting up with the guys at that Italian restaurant."

"Bella and I already have plans", Jacob shot in before I could open my mouth.

Lauren sat bolt up right and whipped off her sunglasses.

"Plans? As in together?" she demanded. Obviously this new piece of gossip made her day.

"I didn't know you two were dating", Lauren giggled looking fascinated.

"We're not", I said. Then looking at Jacob's hurt face I added, "we're just hanging out at his place. We haven't really gone on a date yet or anything."

"Oh…but you're sort of together right?" Lauren confirmed.

Together? Jacob and me? He only saw me as a friend though. We watched each other's backs. Hung out together quite often but that was it. No feelings attached, of course.

"Sure, we are", said Jacob sliding an arm around me. I turned to him in confusion. He winked a 'play along' gesture in return.

"Oh yeah, Jake's _my_ baby", I sighed pulling him closer.

"And we're not going to go on dates because we've already fallen in love", Jacob said to Lauren quite seriously. She looked flabbergasted.

"In love…?" she whispered wide-eyed. I nodded.

"Didn't you know? Oh! I haven't shown you the ring he bought me", I said smacking my head, "I can't wear it in public because of my brother but –"

"I proposed last week", said Jacob.

Huh?

PROPOSED?

Damn, I was about to say we were promised to eachother not…engaged.

"You're getting married?" gasped Lauren. I almost felt sorry for her then. She'd believe anything and everything.

"Yea, we're eloping next month", I told her as a matter of fact, "to France or Italy? Which one was it, Jakey-honey?"

"I preferred Italy, love-muffin", said Jacob smiling sweetly, "but you're the love of my life and you get to choose."

"Italy…?" whispered Lauren processing what she was told.

"Oh, I love you Bella", sighed Jacob. He buried his face into my neck and started nibbling there. The look on Lauren's face was priceless.

"I love you more, Jakey", I whispered running my hands over his naked torso.

Jacob pulled back and brushed his lip on mine. I closed my eyes and pulled him closer. His soft lips crashed angrily at mine. The pressure pushed me back until I was flat on the towel.

Jacob moved swiftly so he could be right on top of me but I felt none of his weight.

I could just imagine Lauren's face at the present moment. As if Jacob was thinking the same I felt his lips pull up at the corners.

We gasped to for breath but his lips never left my body, trailing my jaw and neck.

"Oh Jacob…", I moaned just to rub it in Lauren's face more.

"Bella…you're so beautiful…so hot…oh Bella, I love you…", Jacob muttered loud enough for Lauren to hear.

My eyes stayed closed but then I got the shock of my life.

"GET THE _FUCK_ OFF MY SISTER, DOG!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter eight. Surprise, surprise.

"Shit", I muttered as Jacob immediately rolled to the side.

And there they were.

Emmett, holding hands with Rosalie striding over.

Rosalie was wearing a beautiful baby blue matching bikini. Her long legs and flat stomach made me instantly self conscious. Emmett was wearing no shirt and some beach shorts. His large muscles flexed easily and showed with no trouble.

Alice, linked arms with jasper looking anxious. Jasper was wearing a white shirt and some shorts whilst Alice wore a mini skirt and the top of a pink bikini.

And Edward was looking as if the queen of England had slapped him across the face on national TV. He wore a white shirt and some dark blue shorts.

Oh and Emmett looked ready to kill. To kill me. And Jacob.

Gulp.

Emmett smirked cunningly as he began to speak.

"First, I'll pull off that shiny hair of yours, one by one. Pound that face in with my mother's pan. Then I strip your skin and feed it to my cat. Finally, I'll use my father's scalpel and slice off your –"

"Emmett, we don't have a cat", I interrupted him standing up. Jacob stood up too. I held his hand and pulled him slightly behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"_Jacob black_" Emmett sneered looking straight over my head to Jake's face.

"Emmett", Jacob shrugged. I was glad he wasn't cowering in a corner like mike would be doing. Even though Jake was built and tall and strong, Emmett was _really_ big.

"We're going home, right now", Emmett commanded.

"Ok, see you later", I dismissed turning around.

"No!" he snapped. He grabbed the towel off the ground and threw it on me.

"We, as in, you, are going home", he explained, "and if I ever see _him_ in that position with _you_ ever again, there's gonna be trouble, Bella. And cover up!"

"You're embarrassing me, Emmett. Go away", I snapped throwing the towel back again.

"I'm telling dad", he said quite seriously.

"What did I do?" I cried in outrage.

"What did you _do_? He was all over you! You were like eels, all over the place", Emmett said in disgust, "and don't think I didn't see where your hands were wandering to, _Jacob_."

"They're going to do more than wander when they elope", muttered Lauren quietly.

But unfortunately they heard that.

"Elope?" repeated Edward, "who's eloping?"

"Oh, you guys don't know about the ring", mumbled Lauren to herself. A bit too loudly.

"Ring? What ring?" demanded Emmett. I looked up at Jacob, feeling panicked.

"He proposed", Lauren shrugged, "and she said yes. They're engaged you know."

Engaged. Oh crap.

"Thanks Lauren", I hissed, "why don't you tell him I'm pregnant too?"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" yelled Alice suddenly bouncing up and down, "cool, how long? Who's baby? Is it Jacob's? Or mike's?"

"It's not mike's", snapped Jacob suddenly tensing up.

What did he mean?

It was no one's. I wasn't even pregnant!

It took a couple of seconds for me to realise that the murderous look on Emmett's face had suddenly appeared. Like when I was in second grade and he was in sixth grade. I walked out of class holding hands with a boy, called Luke, Emmett went simply mad. I wondered later that day what would've happened if our parents weren't around. Still, poor Luke ended up with a foot cast anyway.

Alice looked, somehow, happy. Jasper looked neutral. Rosalie looked gorgeous and not really bothered. Edward had a frustrated face on. Jake didn't even tense next to me. His hands were round mine and he felt completely relaxed.

"Emmett", I began, "look, this isn't –"

"You knocked her up?" roared Emmett and then he launched for Jacob.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight. Apologies, and sorries. Oh, they're the same thing.

"He was just being a brother", sighed Rosalie. I grabbed the ice pack off her and shoved it on my forehead. I winced in pain at the contact.

"Being a brother? He was being an animal", I snapped, exasperated, "but he's done it this time. I'm not going to pretend anymore. Emmett crossed the line!"

"That's going to leave a bruise", said Alice eyeing my forehead.

I was sitting in Jasper Hale's blue Mercedes. Rosalie sat next to me at the back as Alice fidgeted around looking her mobile phone in the front seat. I was wearing my shorts again with a red tank top.

"Where did you get the ice?" I asked Alice.

"I got Jasper to run over to the bar over the road", she explained, "How's that head?"

"Better", I shrugged, "where are they now?"

"The boys?" asked Rosalie. I nodded.

"Edward and Jasper are trying to calm down Emmett", she stated pulling the ice pack away from me and pushing it in a different position.

I closed my eyes and a sudden flash of images launched behind my eyelids.

-Flashback-

"You knocked her up?" Emmett roared and then he launched for Jacob. I was pushed out of the way as Emmett plunged into Jake pushing him back and falling the sand.

"Emmett!" screamed Alice and Rosalie at the same time.

"Get off him", I shouted, panicked. Jake sat up and pushed Emmett away from him, trying to regain a better position for a fight.

"Stop him, stop him right now!" I commanded to Jasper and Edward who just stood there watching the whole time. I didn't want Jacob to get hurt, or Emmett for that matter.

"Stop them, Jazz", said Alice softly with a small pleading in her eyes.

Without thinking I jumped on Emmett's back, my legs wrapped around him trying and failing to restrain him from harming Jacob. My heart pounded in my throat as it was Jacob who kicked Emmett back and he fell back, with me attached to him.

I let go of Emmett but not before falling face first, not on the soft sand, not on a comfortable towel but on the hard concrete that edged around the side of the beach.

Pain. I was used to it, but pain is pain nevertheless.

-End flashback-

"I'm going to see Jacob", I sighed opening the car door and stepping out. Rosalie caught my wrist.

"Maybe you should wait for Emmett", she suggested uneasily. I pulled free.

"No. I don't want to see him again", I said through gritted teeth. Alice and Rosalie both jumped out of the car.

"I don't think Emmett would be very happy if you went to see Jacob", said Alice warningly.

"I don't care if he's happy", I snapped, "He doesn't about me being happy. No, he just likes being an over protective fool!"

"He was mad, he thought you were pregnant", Rosalie defended, "I'm sure he'd do the same with Alice."

"No. That's the thing Rose. He wouldn't", I insisted, "it's me he does that to. He loves embarrassing me and scolding at me for no reason. And he totally jumped to conclusions!"

"So you're not pregnant with Jacob's baby?" confirmed Alice.

"No! I'm not", I yelled.

"So…it's Mike's then?" she asked curiously. I sighed heavily.

"It's no one's baby", I said with clenched teeth. This conversation was getting just the slight bit irritating.

"Oh come on, Bella! Don't tell me we have to have another little talk about where babies come from", teased Alice nudging me with her elbow, "it takes two to tango. And the baby has to have a father."

"There is no baby", I screamed. A couple across the parking lot turned to stare. I breathed out and bit my lip.

"Here they come", whispered Alice. I turned to my left to see Emmett and Edward marching over. Emmett now had a shirt on. He looked tense and slightly disturbed whereas Edward looked perfectly at ease.

As soon as my eyes made contact with Emmett the burning rage inside of me suddenly exploded. I wasn't going to say anything. He wasn't worth it. I would just walk away and not talk to him.

I turned on my heel, with my head held high and started walking back.

"Bella!" a booming voice called out, "wait, don't!"

I didn't even give him the satisfaction of glancing around. I simply carried on walking. He wanted to embarrass me. He wanted make me look stupid. Jake and me had been friends for ages. He probably didn't want to talk to me anymore. I saw that he got a few bruises on his arm. Jacob would just ignore me or avoid me now. Like all the other boys I had gotten close to. Emmett didn't want me to live. He didn't want me to have a life. Whilst he had his. With Rosalie and all his stupid friends. Why couldn't I live my life? He was just a hypocrite.

I didn't even understand why –

"Sorry", I muttered picking myself up from whomever I bumped into.

"Don't worry Bella", said Jasper pulling me up. His eyes flickered behind me, "I think Emmett wants to talk to you."

"Well, I don't wanna talk to him", I said shrugging. I was about to take off again, trying to find Jacob but Jasper stopped me.

"You might wanna listen to what he wants to say", he said. Somehow those words convinced me to wait for Emmett to jog over.

"Look, Bella I –"

"Don't even think of apologising", I hissed. Emmett rested a hand on my shoulder and pushed him off, "I'm telling dad you picked a fight with one of my friends. And if you don't mind, I'm going to find Jacob, to make sure he's alive!"

"He's gone", Emmett said softly.

So that was it. My friendship with Jacob was over, like many other friendships. Because of Emmett of course.

"And whose fault is that?" I snapped.

"Not ours", said another voice. I noticed Edward approaching with Alice and Rosalie.

"We went to apologise", explained Edward, "but he just said… some colourful words, then drove off."

"I don't blame him", I muttered, tears already forming in my eyes. I sniffed and turned back to Emmett. He reached out and touched the spot on my forehead with hurt the most. I flinched back and he looked hurt.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt, Bells", Emmett whispered gently, "I just… I get I lost my temper. I didn't mean…"

"Yeah well, it already happened", I shrugged, laughing humourlessly, "you know, you always want to protect someone and that person ends up getting hurt anyway. You shouldn't have meddled and gotten involved in the first bloody place!"

"How did you think I felt when I thought you were… with _his_… I mean, that's just…" Emmett seemed to shudder at his unsaid words.

"Give him a break, Bella. No one got badly hurt", said Jasper behind me.

"Er, hello?" I pointed to my forehead.

"At least your limbs are still attached", mumbled Alice.

"I wanna go home", I sighed, "I hope you know Emmett, and I hope you're proud because I now like you less and one of my close friends have ditched me. Your stupid violent ways don't get the outcome you're wishing for, do they?"

"Bella… I was… you're my sister, I was only trying to –"

"Worked perfectly, didn't it?" I asked staring up at him.

After a couple of minutes Emmett seemed to have given up. He sighed in a resigned sort of way.

"I'll drive you home", he said.

"That's alright, I'll get a lift with someone else", I mumbled.

"We all came in Emmett's jeep", Alice said apologetically.

"Apart from Edward, he takes every chance to drive his Volvo", laughed Rosalie.

"Come on, Bells, I'll drive you", Emmett said.

"I'll walk!" I insisted.

"Why don't I drop you off?" Edward's voice surprised me. I forgot he was standing right there. All my hate suddenly melted as his velvety voice hit my eardrums.

"Oh, er, ok", I gulped.

"Bella", Emmett snapped, "I can do it! Why don't you –?"

"It's no problem", Edward said looking at Emmett meaningfully, and "I'll get her straight home, man".

"Yeah, ok", mumbled Emmett. And I swear he added, "or else" in an undertone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine. Persistent little witch, aren't I?

Bella's POV

"You don't have to do this", I said to Edward once we were inside his car. He started up the engine and it purred softly.

"Just drop me off the highway or something", I explained to him, "I'm not planning on going home."

"I didn't think so", said Edward chuckling, "but Emmett will kill me if you don't get home safely. And well, I do value my life."

"I will get home safely", I assured him, "just not yet."

"Where are you planning on going?" Edward asked. I shrugged and didn't answer. We drove in silence as I stared out of the window. I recognised Debussy playing in the background.

"I want to go see Jacob", I said softly. Edward slowed down but didn't say anything.

"I have to go see if he's ok", I persisted, and "he's my friend don't tell Emmett, please Edward. He'll flip out."

"I don't think going to see this Jacob guy is a good idea", Edward spoke through gritted teeth.

"He's my friend", I told Edward urgently, "I have to make sure he's ok. I can't just… forget him or something. He might be hurt."

"I think he plans to be a little more than just your friend, Bella", Edward said picking up speed again. I noticed he was driving towards home.

"We were just messing about on the beach", I sighed, "me and Jake are just friends. We were trying to freak out Lauren, it didn't mean anything."

"Yeah well… didn't look that way", mumbled Edward. Somehow he sounded just like Emmett when he said that.

"Can't you just drop me off here?" I asked, before he pulled into my street. Edward slowed to a stop and parked a couple of streets away from my road and sighed.

"I can't", he said turning to look at me, "Emmett's my friend and if I let you go, he won't only be mad at you, he'll be mad at me too. He cares for you Bella, he doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Hello?" I snapped pointing to my forehead again. Edward shook his head.

"No, I mean, he doesn't want anyone to hurt you emotionally", Edward rephrased, "he thinks of you as his little sister. I didn't know you were fifteen until I saw you cos every time he spoke of you he said little Bella. I thought you were five!"

"He thinks I'm five", I shot back at him, "he doesn't trust me at all. Thinking all I do is get in trouble. But I can't take care of myself. I'm a big girl."

Edward bit his lip and stared at me as if thinking over his options of what to do.

"I'll go see Jacob and come straight home", I told him, "I promise, Emmett won't even know."

"Can't you just call this Jacob guy or something?" asked Edward.

"I want to see him", I insisted, "Please Edward. Just let me go, and don't tell Emmett. I'll be fine. It'll be fine. Emmett doesn't have to know."

Before giving Edward a chance to think it over and I turned around and opened the car door pulling myself out.

"Wait", said Edward grabbing my wrist and holding me back.

"I'll… I'll drive you there", he muttered unwillingly. I smiled and closed the door.

"Thanks. I appreciate it".

Edward's POV.

She wanted to see him. She wanted to see if he was ok. She wanted to se him. Just friends, right!

I snorted aloud and Bella looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and refocused on the road. Well, I refocused on finding a way to kill Jacob.

What did she see in him anyway? He was just a… he was nothing! Nothing at all special about this stupid Jacob character.

It made my blood boil to see Bella on the towel at the beach and _him_ on top of her. The way they were so close and touching eachother. His hands were rubbing her everywhere and she looked liked she was enjoying it too. The way she moaned _his_ name. It should've been _my_ name.

Wait, what? My name?

No, she's Emmett's sister. I like her as a friend. I care for her like Emmett. Well, not like Emmett. I wasn't going to go over board with the over protectiveness.

"That's his house", Bella's angelic voice said softly. This was a bad idea. I should've brought her straight home. It shouldn't have happened.

Damn, Emmett was going to kill me.

"I'll wait for you", I said firmly, "five minutes then come back, or else I'm calling Emmett".

Of course I wouldn't really call Emmett cos I would get into trouble of as well but the less time with the shaggy freak, the more time with me.

"Ten", Bella bargain, "please…"

Damn! Stupid chocolate brown eyes. I swear, I could swim in those.

"O…ok", I said breathlessly like a fool. I didn't know what I said ok to until she skipped out of the car closing the door behind her. I watched her from behind, the way her long creamy legs moved, her hips swaying softly. She knocked on the door twice and stepped back waiting.

I bit my lip and grabbed the car seat to stop myself from dragging her back into the car.

Bella's POV

I knocked on the door and waited.

"Coming…", said a recognisable muffled voice. My heart thudded and waited.

The door was yanked opened and Jacob stood in the doorway, I looked up at him.

"Hey", I whispered cautiously.

"Bella. Are you ok?" he asked staring the bruise on my forehead.

"I'm fine, Jake. Are you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess", he shrugged. I noticed some scratches and some bruises on his left arm.

"Look, I want to say I'm sorry", I began. I looked down cos I knew I couldn't look into his eyes and say the truth, "I'm sorry that he launched at you like that. Emmett's an idiot and… and I'm really sorry. Look, if I could –"

"Don't worry about it Bells", said Jacob cutting me off. He touched my chin and pulled up my head so I had to look at him, "it's not your fault. Your brother just jumped to stupid conclusions without hearing your side of the story."

"Yeah, I know. But, Jake that doesn't let him off what he did", I said shaking my head, "I'm sorry you're hurt."

"Bella, it's ok", whispered Jacob bending down to my eye level, "don't apologise, it isn't your fault. I'm not… blaming _you_ for anything."

"Thanks Jake", I sighed. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. Emmett couldn't push Jacob away. And he didn't. Jacob was here to stay.

"Hey, Bells?"

"Mmm?"

"There's a weird guy in a silver Volvo tapping at his watch at me", Jacob said half laughing. I turned around to see Edward looking at me impatiently.

"I have to go", I said standing back and smoothing my hair down.

"You don't have to. Stay a while, please?" asked Jacob pulling a hopeful face. I turned back to Edward and sighed.

"No, I can't", I told him, "Emmett wants me home."

"He can't dominate your life, Bella", Jacob snapped suddenly angry, "his stupid little act at the beach got you hurt, I didn't mind me but he hurt _you_. How careless!"

"He just over reacted, I guess", I shrugged.

"That's not a good enough excuse", Jacob shot back, "like you said, it doesn't let him off what he did. You're brother's a bastard Bella, he thinks he knows everything!"

I flinched back from the venom in Jacob's words. Ok, Emmett wasn't the best person in my book right but he was still my brother, right?

"He cares, that's all", I said to Jacob, "I need to go now though, he'll be mad if I don't go home."

"So? He's not your dad, Bella", said Jacob shaking his head, "you don't have to listen you him. Stay here with me; I'll look after you. I won't ever hurt you Bella, you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah but… I'm going to have to home afterwards, he'll get me in trouble with my parents then", I explained to Jacob.

"He's a defensive git, that's what he is", muttered Jacob, "you shouldn't have to put up with a fucking idiot like him".

The tables suddenly turned.

"Yeah, alright he's defensive but not a fucking idiot, Jake", I hissed, "He's still my brother you know."

"He got you hurt Bella! Can't you see that he's trying to ruin your life?" demanded Jacob. I stared at him, my breath raggedy and cutting.

"He's looking out for me", I shot back at him, "he's caring, like a brother should. He's doing no less than what he should be doing already."

"And what is he doing already?" he snapped, "pushing you away from everyone you want to be near? Making sure you never have fun? He's an arsehole, you have to admit it."

"No, you're the fucking arsehole", I hissed. My face went bright red with anger, my teeth clenched down, "and Emmett was right to beat you up!"

With that I turned around, fuming and made my way back to Edward who sat patiently, never saying a word.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten. Don't worry about it, right?

Bella's POV

We drove in silence.

Edward didn't say a word to me. The only sound made was the soft drone of the car and Claire De Lune in the background.

I stared out of the window thinking about any topic that would come to my head. Then I thought about what Jacob said. He was being unfair. Emmett didn't hurt me purposely. He was preventing hurting me. He didn't want me hurt. Sure, he could be a little bit defensive but what brother wasn't?

Jasper was slightly defensive when Rosalie started dating Emmett. He would always stand next to Rosalie or clear his throat when Emmett and Rosalie got a bit too carried away. It's what brothers did. Jacob was being unfair. He wasn't right.

"Bella? You ok?"

It was more than ten minutes but Edward didn't complain. I smiled and turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm good", I said nodding. I realised we were parked outside my house.

"Uh oh", muttered Edward. I followed his gaze to see Emmett walking out of the door, his lips pressed into a straight line. I got out of the car and began walking towards him.

"We got stuck in traffic", I mumbled walking past him and into the house.

"Bella, I used the same road as you. We left a couple of minutes after you guys did", said Emmett, "there _was_ no traffic."

"No, no. I'm pretty sure there was some", Edward insisted.

"Whatever", Emmett shrugged.

I did a double take.

Did Emmett just let it go? Did he just shrug? I wasn't going to die?

He didn't even ask the questions!

"Are you ok?" I asked him. Emmett stared at me for a couple of seconds. We walked into the living to see Rosalie, jasper and Alice staring at the TV fakely and listening to our conversations.

"What are you guys watching?" asked Edward.

"Oh, it's, um, Home Improvement", stuttered Alice. Jasper and Rosalie nodded in unison quickly.

Edward took a seat looking suspicious.

"Can I talk to you for a second please, Emmett?" I asked. He nodded and followed me into the kitchen.

"Bella, don't be mad", Emmett began before I got to say anything, "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I lost my temper and I'm sorry. I promise not to get involved with you and Jacob again. Hate me if you must but I want you to know I'm sorry."

He cared. Of course he cared. Jacob was wrong.

"I'm not mad", I sighed sitting on the counter, "and I don't hate you, Emmett."

"You seemed pretty mad before," Emmett muttered staring at the floor.

"I was. Because you totally humiliated me and you hurt Jacob", I explained, "but I know you did it because you cared. That doesn't give you a reason to hurt people who I get close to Emmett. You've got Rosalie, I need someone too. Someone to be there for me."

"I'm here for you", he said quickly.

"Yeah, you are. As a brother", I said, "but I need someone to be here for me when you're not there. You're going to have to let me go, Emmett. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can", said Emmett sighing, "but… you're my baby sister, I don't want to let go."

"I love you Emmett, thank you for caring", I whispered. Emmett closed me into a tight hug, sighing heavily.

"Always", he whispered back.

"That is _so_ cute", a high voice chirped up. I jumped back to see Alice grinning by the doorway, "don't I get a hug?"

"Come here!" Emmett called out. We squashed little Alice in the middle and had a trio hug.

…………………………….

Edward's POV

"So where did you guys go?" jasper asked as Alice went into the kitchen. My eyes never left the TV.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "We didn't go anywhere."

"Come on, Edward", laughed Rosalie, "don't pull the traffic excuse on us!"

"I went to see Jacob", announced a voice. I looked up to see Alice bouncing back to sit next to jasper. Emmett leaned by the doorway and Bella standing next to him.

"I just wanted to make sure he was ok", she told everyone, "and he was. But I don't think I'm going to hang around with him anymore."

"Bella, I can go say sorry to him if you want me to", Emmet offered, "I don't want to ruin your… _friendship_ with Jacob."

"No, it's ok", Bella insisted, "You didn't ruin it. He did that himself."

She turned around and ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Everyone looked at me questioningly.

"What happened?" asked Emmett taking a seat next to Rosalie.

"I don't know", I said truthfully. They stared at me disbelievingly.

"Come on, dude. How did Jacob mess up?" asked jasper.

"I seriously don't know", I told them, "I was in the car. She went to his house and I saw them talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying."

"I think I should talk to her", said Rosalie standing up, "come on, Alice. Let's go."

They both disappeared up the stairs. No one bothered to pretend to be watching the TV anymore.

"You let her go to his house on her own?" asked Emmett. He didn't seem angry for some reason, he just sighed heavily.

"I gave her ten minutes", I told him, "I told her to come back in ten. She agreed. Besides they were talking in her doorway. She didn't really go in."

"Is she still pissed off with you?" jasper asked Emmett.

"No, we sort of made up", Emmett said, "but I'm not pushing my luck any time soon."

"The way you flipped out on the beach was a bit too over", jasper said, "I mean, you acted like her dad."

"Don't start on me, man", Emmett muttered grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels, "did you see what they were _doing_?"

"Nothing you haven't done with _my_ sister", jasper shot in, "but you don't see me going hulk."

"Yeah, but you don't walk in on us", laughed Emmett, "besides, they were in public. I don't want people to start calling my sister a…"

"She was just messing with him", I added, "she told me that they were trying to freak out Lauren. That's why they said the whole eloping and pregnancy thing, I think."

"Did you really think she was eloping?" laughed jasper.

"At that moment I was too stunned to think anyway", said Emmett shrugging, "I mean… he was… she was… they were _all over_ eachother. It was just…"

"Yeah…" I sighed shuddering from the flashback of the memory.

Suddenly Alice and Rosalie came running back down the stairs.

"She's not there", huffed Alice, out of breath.

"What do you mean?" demanded Emmett standing up.

"Bella's gone", said Rosalie.

And my world shattered once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven. I'm right here, fools.

Edward's POV

"What do you mean, she's gone?" I asked. My head flicked back and forth from Rosalie to Alice.

"We mean, she's not there in her room, gone", explained Alice slowly, "she might've skipped out of the window."

"Crap", muttered Emmett.

"Call her", ordered Jasper. Alice got out her phone and dialled her number. Everyone waited in silence.

"Turned off", Alice whispered flipping her phone shut, "where do you think she is?"

"Jacob?" suggested Rosalie.

"But she's pissed with him", Jasper pointed out.

"Or that's what she wants us to think", said Alice, "no one heard what happened with her and Jacob really. Maybe they planned falling out so they could see eachother."

"No", whispered Emmett", "she said… in the kitchen…"

The look on Emmett's face was heart breaking. He really did care about Bella. So did everyone. What was she doing? What was going through her mind? Did she really think sneaking out would resolve anything? Where was she going anyway?

"Alright", Emmett said once he recomposed his expression but no one was fooled, "my parents are coming home for dinner. If she's not here by then, we'll tell them she snuck out. She'll have to come back some time, I'll talk to her then."

"Aren't you going to try and find her?" I asked. Did he really want to wait for Bella to come back? What if she really was with Jacob? I shuddered at the thought.

"No", said Emmett, "she can take care of herself." His tone was suddenly icy.

……………………..

Bella's POV (just after she ran up the stairs in the last chapter)

I ran out of the room and sighed. I couldn't tell anyone about what Jacob had said. He was too venomous about it. Emmett was here for me. It was Jacob who was wrong. I quickly went up the stairs and into my room.

"I think I should talk to her", I heard Rosalie say, "come on, Alice. Let's go."

I heard them walking up the stairs but I knew I didn't want to talk to them. I couldn't. Jacob was a friend but what he said was too much. Emmett was my brother. Whatever he did, he was still my brother. I couldn't tell Rosalie and Alice anything. I pulled down the string to the stairs of the attic and climbed up. Quickly, I pulled the stairs back up and waited.

"Bella? Can we come in?" said Rosalie.

"It's my room too", said Alice. I heard the door to my room open and some footsteps.

"She might be in the bathroom", said Rosalie softly. I waited and closed my eyes.

"She's not here?"

"No, I can't find her", Rosalie said, slightly panicked.

"Let's go downstairs", said Alice. I sighed when there were no more noises or voice.

When I opened my eyes I realised I hadn't been in this attic for ages. It was dusty and dark. I fumbled around looking for a light switch.

Tripping over some boxes I landed right on my bottom. I sighed and sat up.

Looking around, I could see boxes and boxes of things surrounded me. Most of which belonged to my parents. There were boxes marked 'photo albums', some marked 'first toys' or 'school pictures'.

I stood up and finally found the light switch. When I turned on the light I suddenly realised how big the attic was. There were some shelves with framed pictures there, some awards and certificates that I never knew existed and some medals too.

Curiously, I opened a box and pulled out a photo album. This one was called 'Bella & Alice, first b-day'.

No one really would guess that Alice and me were twins. She was so different from me. She had slightly shorter and had dark spiky hair. Her skin was lighter and her eyes were light hazel. My hair was longer, a brown chestnut colour. I had dark brown eyes and my skin was creamy white.

The pictures on the first page showed two babies, one smaller with dark hair, which I recognised as Alice. She was sat next to another baby, which was I of course. We were both staring at the flickering candle on a big birthday cake curiously. Emmett was in the background. Tiny little Emmett with curly dark hair. He was smiling and his dimples showed perfectly. He held a little blue wrapped parcel proudly.

All of the pictures in the first couple of pages were just of Alice and me. Or sometimes me and Emmett. Or maybe of Emmett and Alice. Some were of us three together. My eyes nearly watered as I saw how happy we looked. None of us had a care in the world. No arguing, no fights. Just happy little babies.

* * *

Edward's POV.

"Dude, cut it out", snapped Jasper.

Emmett stopped pacing for a few seconds, and then started up again. I sighed heavily.

"Emmett, she's fine", Alice reassured, "you said she's a big girl, she can take care of herself. She'll be home soon anyway."

"How do you know?" demanded Emmett, "she might've gotten into an accident whilst crossing the road or something just as silly. You know Bella."

"Pacing around the living room isn't helping, Em", Rosalie said, "you said to wait for her, and that's what we're doing. _Without_ giving ourselves a brain haemorrhage. Sit down and stop pacing."

"Maybe waiting wasn't such a good idea", Emmett mumbled, "Why would she just take off like that? I thought everything was fine. She looked fine. Didn't she look fine? Rose? Alice? Anyone? I swear, she looked fine."

"Emmett", I snapped, "she looked bloody fine!"

"Yeah… thanks", he mumbled sighing.

"I don't think waiting is the best idea too", I added, "She's probably cooling off somewhere. I think we should go find her."

"What if she's with Jacob?" asked Alice. Oh yeah, that's a good thought.

"Then we drag her out", hissed Emmett.

"Calm down", soothed Rosalie, "she's _not_ with Jacob. She said they fell out."

"Maybe we should go look for her anyway", said Jasper directly to Emmett, "it's no good sitting here doing nothing."

"If we can't find her before half six then we tell my parents", Emmett said.

"Shouldn't we tell them now?" suggested Alice.

"No", said Emmett shaking his head, "they'll worry for nothing. Let's go get Bella."

* * *

Bella's POV

I heard the front door slam shut. I looked out of the window to see Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett walking out. Rosalie got into Emmett's jeep with Emmett whilst Alice and Jasper took a different car. Edward got into his shiny Volvo.

They left without me. That's nice.

I wondered where they were going. It was nearly six; maybe they went out for dinner. They could've asked me…

I went back to the boxes. Maybe Alice and Rosalie got offended that I didn't want to talk to them. I would've thought at least _Edward_ would want me to come along.

Three different engines gave a start and the vehicles pulled out and away. I guess running upstairs probably offended them or something. Or they just didn't want me to come along. Ouch.

I shrugged off the feeling of rejection and went back to the boxes. I opened one up that was marked 'legal papers'.

There was a thick file in the bottom of the box; something long, silvery and shiny peaked out of it. I retrieved the mystery object to find that it was a necklace.

'_Isabella Swan'_, I was written in silver letters. Swan? Isabella Swan? My surname was Cullen. Isabella Cullen, not Swan. Or maybe this belonged to someone else. An old aunty that I was named after or something.

I dropped the necklace and dug out the files. The first thing my eyes hit when I opened it up was a word.

_Adoption._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve. Panics and life changing words.

I dropped the necklace and dug out the files. The first thing my eyes hit when I opened it up was a word.

Adoption.

My breathing hitched a couple of times. I bit my lip as I reached down the pick up the piece of paper in the file.

Adoption papers.

My heart rate accelerated immediately as I read through the words. It blurred past my vision and tears were forming in my eyes already.

Liars.

They lied.

Mom and dad, no, Carlisle and Esme…. They lied to me. I wasn't their biological daughter. I went through the folder looking for any other papers as such and found nothing. So Emmett and Alice were theirs. And I wasn't.

I felt myself choke as I dropped the papers and grabbed my phone in my pocket. I needed to talk to someone. I quickly switched on my phone and called Alice.

"Bella!" she answered perkily. Trust Alice to be happy and beaming. Alice… the girl whom I shared a room with the past fifteen years of my life. She was the best sister a girl could ask for.

Yet, she wasn't _my_ sister.

"Alice…", I whispered.

"Ohmigod, where are you? We've been looking for you ever –"

"Alice can you come home?" I asked, sobbing, "please? I'm sorry for interrupting dinner, but I really need to talk to you."

"Is she ok?" I heard in the background.

"Bella? What's wrong?" asked Alice.

"Please come home", I pleaded her, "I just found out…"

"Let me talk to her!"

"No, Emmett! Get off the –"

"Bella? Bella, where are you?" Emmett's voice gave me reassurance.

"I'm home", I answered.

"Thank god, you came back home", he sighed.

"I was always home", I explained, "I'm in the attic Emmett. There's something you have to know –"

"You were in the attic the whole time?" Emmett demanded.

"The whole time of what?" I sniffed.

"We thought you sneaked out and… Bella? Are you crying?" Emmett's voice immediately softened.

"I'm adopted", I blurted in a gasp, "I just found out… they lied, Emmett, mom and dad lied."

……………………….

Emmett's POV

"We thought you sneaked out", I told her. I thought I heard some sniffs in the background. Alice was still poking me here and Edward kept demanding where she was. "And… Bella? Are you crying?"

"I'm adopted", she whispered, sounding terrified. My heart nearly stopped. No… she wasn't supposed to know. "I just found out… they lied, Emmett, mom and dad lied."

"Bella, I… am you sure?" I asked, shakily.

"Why is she crying?" demanded Alice.

"Yes, I'm sure", Bella sniffed, "I saw the papers. But you and Alice are theirs. I'm not… I'm not your sister…"

"Stay home", I said firmly, "I'm coming. Don't do anything. Jus stay there. Understand, Bella? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Emmett but I'm scared", she whimpered. My baby Bella… she was crying… she was scared.

"It's ok, Bells, I'm coming."

|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||O|||

Bella's POV.

"Bella!" gasped Emmett as he walked through the door. I was sitting in the living room, as soon as I heard the cars pulling up and went to the door.

Emmett wrapped me in a big bear hug, he held me close.

"I _demand_ to know what's going on", snapped Alice walking through the door.

She took one look at me and stopped, allowing jasper to bump into her from the back.

"Bella… what's wrong?" whispered Alice.

"Why is she crying?" asked Edward walking through the door, followed by Rosalie.

"She was in the house all along", explained jasper, "she was in the attic and we thought she had sneaked out."

"Sneak out?" I asked pulling away from Emmett, "you guys thought I sneaked out?"

"We went to see you and you had disappeared", explained Rosalie, "what were we suppose to think?"

"So… you went out looking for me?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Oh… I thought you guys went to dinner or something", I mumbled.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Rosalie, "you're… you're crying. And Emmett has _never_ parked his jeep that carelessly in his life."

My eyes began to water as I looked at her. At that precise moment, the front door was being opened and mum and dad stepped through the door.

"Hey kids", greeted dad, "how's it going?"

"Nice to see you all", said mum smiling brightly. Her smile disappeared when she saw my face, "Bella, honey. Are you ok?"

"You lied…", I whispered stepping back.

"She found the papers, dad", said Emmett in a lifeless tone. I turned around to him.

"You _knew_?" I screeched. A hard lump formed at the back of my throat. Emmett knew. He lied to. They all lied.

I whipped around to Alice.

"Did… did you know I was adopted?" I asked her.

"Adopted?" she repeated. She turned to her parents. "What's going on? _Bella's_ adopted?"

"Whoa…", breathed jasper.

"We better leave", said Rosalie, "um, we'll talk later. Come on guys."

Rosalie and jasper made their way back into the hallway. Edward threw me a rueful look before, he too, went.

"I repeat, what. Is. Going. On?" Breathed Alice through gritted teeth. "What's all this about adoption?"

"I'm adopted", I told her, "I found the papers in the attic. My real name is Isabella Swan."

"I think we all need to sit down", said Carlisle. Alice came over to me and held my hand. We all sat on the sofa.

"How could you not tell me?" I whispered to Emmett, "how could you lie too?"

"Bella… I… I didn't know how…" began Emmett shaking his head, "it doesn't matter though, you're still my sister. We're still a family."

"Families don't lie to eachother", I hissed. I turned to Esme and Carlisle.

"When were you planning on telling me?" I asked.

"Bella… we didn't know how to tell you", Esme explained, "we wanted you to know but… it was hard."

"But I'm not your daughter! Don't you think that's a big piece of information I need to know?"

"But like Emmett says", said Alice, "it doesn't matter."

I turned to her. She was against me too? They were all against me? They lied and now they were against me?

"It does matter", I snapped, "_you_ are not my parents._ You _are not my siblings. _You_ are _not_ my real family."

"But we are", said Emmett, "we're the ones who are always there for. Provided for you, cared for you. We love you Bella. That's what makes a real family. Love."

I stared at Emmett as another tear rolled down my cheeks. Who knew Emmett could be so profound?

"You still lied", I sniffed shaking my head, "and I woke up today as a Cullen, now I'm a Swan. Who are my real parents, anyway?"

"We don't know", Esme, said, "when we… found you, there was nothing apart from a note."

"I was abandoned", I whispered, "my parents abandoned me…"

"Yes, but we took you in Bella", said Carlisle, "we loved you and cared for you. And we didn't want to tell you that you didn't belong to us, because you do belong to us."

"How come Emmett knew?" asked Alice.

"I found her", said Emmett smugly, slightly smiling. "And I'm the one who convinced mom and dad to take you in."

I looked over to him and smiled.

"Why the _hell_ did you go into the attic anyway?" he suddenly snapped, "You could've fallen and broken our neck? Do you know how many death traps there are up there?"

"I was trying to get away from Alice and Rose", I admitted, "I didn't want to talk to them."

"Why not?" demanded Alice.

"Cos I knew you would ask questions", I told her.

"Bella?" said Esme cautiously, "are you… are you with all of this? I mean, we never meant for you to find out like this. In fact, to be honest we never meant for you to find out at all, because you _are_ our daughter Bella. Maybe not biologically but… finders keepers, eh Emmett?"

A booming laugh came from Emmett shaking the whole sofa, I looked at him questioningly but he was too busy laughing to explain.

"I'm ok… mom", I said nodding.

"Come here, baby", she whispered. I went over to my parents and got the most embarrassing hug in the history of hugs.

"What about me?" whined Alice.

"Come here", said Carlisle as Alice skipped over.

"And me", Emmett roared, crashing into us all.

"Emmett – get – off ", I puffed under him.

"Oh, sorry Bella."


	13. Chapter 13

**"" Here are the ages for those who asked.**

**"" Bella – fifteen years old.**

**"" Alice – fifteen years old.**

**"" Rosalie – sixteen years old.**

**"" Jasper – seventeen years old.**

**"" Edward – seventeen years old.**

**"" Emmett – eighteen years old.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen. Hold my hand.

**Bella's POV.**

Everything had changed. I thought it wouldn't. I thought it didn't. But it did. It had all changed. There was a sudden wound in my heart that needed nursing, because my real parents didn't want me.

All my life _someone_ had always wanted me. I felt loved of course. But after I found out that I was abandoned I suddenly felt unloved. My biological parents ditched me because they didn't want me. They just left me with a note and a necklace.

I didn't want to find my parents. Emmett and Alice thought maybe I did, but I didn't. They weren't people. They were monsters. Just leaving a baby like that. I would never want to see them again. And if I did, I wouldn't die a peaceful death.

"You look deep in thought", said a voice interrupting my daydreaming. I looked up to see Edward smiling. He was leaning by my bedroom doorway looking more like a Greek god than ever.

I blushed and looked down.

"Emmett says the pizza's here", said Edward, "wanna come down?"

"I'm not hungry, thanks", I muttered twirling the silvery necklace between my fingers.

"Are you sure? Everyone's asking for you", he told me. It was Sunday afternoon. A week and a day since I found out I was adopted. My parents went to spend the day out so Emmett thought we should all go to the beach. But I didn't want to. I didn't feel like it. I just felt like sitting down and doing nothing. So Emmett invited over Rosalie and jasper instead. They were all currently downstairs, mucking around with some video games or something.

"I'm sure", I sighed. A couple of minutes went by of which I thought Edward had gone, but when I turned around I noticed he was still there. By my doorway, looking at me with a peculiar expression.

"Can I see that?" he asked pointing to the necklace in my hand. I motioned for him to come in, hesitantly Edward walked into my room towards me. He seemed nervous, well Emmett was in the house so I knew why he was.

Reluctantly I handed him the necklace. He took it and examined it. Edward was standing my room, in front of my bed.

"Cullen sounds better", muttered Edward giving the necklace back. I stared up at him.

"What?"

"Cullen", he repeated, "it sounds better than Swan. Isabella Cullen. It has a certain ring to it."

"Er, thanks", I murmured not knowing what to say.

"You look lost", he whispered. He sat down next to me, watching me twist and twirl the necklace once more. "You look sort of hurt, slightly… like you don't know what you're doing."

I froze and looked up.

How did he know me so well? How did he know what was wrong?

Was it because I was obvious?

"Am I that easy to read?" I asked. His green eyes were watery and dreamlike. I didn't want to look away.

"On the other hand, Bella, I find you very difficult to read", he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Then how did you know?" I breathed.

"I simply predicted, that's how you would feel… after find out that, you know, the thing last week", stammered Edward. He was speaking cautiously, as if scared to say the wrong thing.

"That Esme and Carlisle aren't my real parents", I filled in for him, "that Alice and Emmett aren't my real brothers and sisters."

"Well, yeah."

"I don't mind being adopted, Edward," I told him quietly, "It's ok. Esme and Carlisle are brilliant people and I love them. But… the fact that… that my biological parents just left me, its not exactly comforting, is it?"

"They left you?" Edward whispered curiously. I nodded.

"I was abandoned, Edward. They just left me on the side of a river, in a local public park", I said. A warm salty tear rolled down my cheek. I looked away from Edward and at the floor. I couldn't face him. It hurt so much. To know that the people who made me, didn't want me.

"I hope you don't me saying this", said Edward looking at me for permission. I motioned for him to carry on speaking, "well I personally think that your parents, whoever they were, must've been the two most idiotic and stupid people in the world."

A short laugh came out of my mouth.

"I'm serious. I'm sure you were a very beautiful baby so they must've been blind as well or something", he carried on, "and if they abandoned you, that is the biggest mistake of their lives to come."

Edward smiled reassuringly. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulders. The pain was still there. Feeling abandoned. It's like your first day at school and at the end of the day your parents haven't come to pick you up. Everyone else is gone and you can't help thinking that your parents have forgotten about you. Left you. Abandoned you.

"Come on, let's go downstairs", urged Edward standing up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out. I dropped the necklace on the bed and went downstairs with him.

**Emmett's POV.**

Edward and Bella skipped down the stairs, laughing about something. My eyes narrowed when I noticed they were holding hands. I told him to be persuasive, but not _this_ much.

"Hungry, Bella?" I called out. She smiled, a fake smile and sat down on the sofa. I went to sit next to Rose.

We passed around the food and drinks.

I could see there was something different about Bella. Ever since she found out about the adoption. She didn't need to worry, we were her family. No matter what she would always be my little sister.

I was worried of course, that because she found out Esme and Carlisle weren't her real parents she would try and search for her real ones. It would break Esme's heart. But Bella was unpredictable as always. If she put her mind to something she would get it done.

"Emmett! Press play already", snapped Alice. I threw her the remote and sighed. Bella was picking on the edges of her pizza, she was stalling, I noticed. Waiting for everyone else to finish eating then she'd just chuck the food away. She had been doing that a lot lately. Not really eating anything much. I wanted to talk to her about it but I didn't want to upset. I was trying to lay off a bit. She had her own life. She was a big girl.

The movie started playing and the room was silent apart from the sounds of chewing and slurping.

"I need to get a drink", I muttered standing up. I got off the sofa and didn't notice that Jasper and Alice were sitting at the foot of it.

"_Dude_, that's my foot!" snapped Jasper.

"Sorry", I grinned.

"Jasper! You just whacked my ankle", complained Rosalie. I turned around to see if she was ok.

"You're going to crush Alice", warned Edward.

"Emmett… Emmett… EMMETT!" Alice's screech rang through my ears. I swirled around to see what was wrong and accidentally collapsed back.

"You're squishing her!" snapped Bella stand up. She offered a hand to jasper to stand up. Rosalie stood up too, trying to get away from Alice's swipes to get up.

"Slowly suffocating… get off… ", She gasped grabbing anything to pull herself up. In her attempt to hold on to something, she gripped Bella's leg and pulled her. Bella collapsed on top of me, bringing jasper down with her.

"Emmett! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, NOW!"

"Ouch! Bella, my wrist!"

"Alice, are you alive?"

"Who messed up my hair?"

"I really need a drink", I sighed. I pushed off Bella who fell into Edward's arm. Jasper scrambled away as I stood up and pulled up Alice. Rosalie was brushing her hair.

"You flattened me", Alice accused. She stabbed her pointy little fingers into my chest. I winced away from the pain.

"It's not my fault", I said defensively rubbing the spot she poked, "I only wanted a drink."

"I'll get it", laughed Bella, "sit back down Emmett, you might hurt someone. Anyone else want something to drink."

"Me", said Rosalie putting her brush back into her bag.

"I want some with sugar", Alice chirped up.

"Just water, thanks Bella", jasper said.

"I'll help", Edward offered. Bella laughed again and left the living room with Edward following.

**Edward's POV.**

I think I was the only one who wasn't squirming around on the floor. Emmett fell on Alice who brought down Bella who pulled down jasper who messed up Rosalie's hair. I was the only sane on there.

"That was hectic", laughed Bella as she opened the fridge door. I chuckled quietly.

"Want something as well?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, thanks", I said. She got out some coke cans and a bottle of water. I helped her carry it back into the living room. The movie was still playing but no one was watching now. They had all finished eating and were just talking.

Bella handed the drinks around and went to sit down. I sat down on the sofa next to her being careful to ignore the urge to drape an arm around her or even scoot closer.

**Bella's POV**

"I need to go to the bathroom", muttered Edward existing quietly. Rosalie and Emmett were playing this weird slapping game or Rosalie was just slapping Emmett and Alice and jasper were having a silent conversation including staring at eachother.

I played about with my fingers and realised I wanted to fidget about with my necklace. Without anyone noticing, I ran up the stairs into my room. The necklace was still there. It stared back at me. I slowly picked it up.

Isabella Swan.

I pulled it up and try and put on. I had it for a week now and only played about with it, I didn't know why I hadn't tried it on. Would it look alright?

"Want me to help?" said a voice. This was like de ja vue. He was leaning by my bedroom doorway again, smiling. Edward gestured the necklace and the fact that I was trying to put it on. I handed it over to him and pulled my hair to the left into a bunch.

"You have a nice neck", his breath hit the back of my neck sending volts of electricity through my body. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. The cold metal was tied around my neck and I let my hair go.

"Beautiful", whispered Edward.

I didn't know whether he was talking about the necklace or me. i figured it was the necklace. I turned around to face him, knowing fully well my face was crimson by this minute. His breath taking crooked smile made my knees melt.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen.

I couldn't help staring at his lips, which were right in front of me. He was standing way too close; I could feel his warm breath hitting my face.

"Thank you", I breathed gesturing the necklace.

"Sure, um, no problem", said Edward looking down at me.

I knew what were going to happen next, because it was practically inevitable and very much cliché.

I took a step towards Edward, closing in the space between us. We were standing so close I could feel his body warmth radiating off. Breathlessly, we began to lean slowly towards eachother; my eyes were set on his lips that looked very much welcoming.

And just as our lips were about to touch, Edward suddenly stepped back.

I didn't know what the expression on my face was. Probably rejection, disappointment and anger all at once.

"We, er, better get downstairs", he mumbled before quietly existing my room. I stared after him, suddenly feeling rather stupid.

What the hell just happened?

I was sure and one hundred percent sure that we were going to kiss. It was the 'moment.' Everyone knows about the 'moment.'

We were so close, leaning closer. I was sure he was leaning towards me too. I was sure that his eyes had flickered towards my lips a couple of times. Then…

He backed away.

He took a fucking step back.

I balled my hands into fists as I realised how utterly hurt and rejected I felt. Edward just made me feel like shit. He couldn't just pretend that he was going to kiss me, leaning close and all and then just jerk away.

Edward's POV.

Ok, so she was there. Yes, she was there and I was there. Ok, so we were there.

Damn it! We were both fucking there!

I was standing in Bella's room. Staring down at her chocolate liquid eyes. Her cream soft neck right in front of me. The beauty took my breath away.

Bella stepped closer, closing in the little space in between us. My eyes were fixed on her luscious pink lips. I could feel her breath on my skin.

I wanted to.

Of course I wanted to.

But then I back away like the stupid chicken that I am.

I pulled back suddenly, realising that this was Bella. Sweet innocent Bella, Emmett's little sister Bella. He would kill me.

No, he would slice off my manhood, _then_ kill me.

My palms felt sweaty as I stared at the disappointed and hurt look on Bella's face when I stepped back. Didn't she know I wanted to kiss her? Feel her lips on mine? Pull her closer into a soft embrace and breathe in her magnificent smell?

"We…er…better go downstairs", I said turning around and practically running out of her room. I didn't do it.

I had the chance of a lifetime to kiss an angel, to wrap my arms around her little waist and for a couple of seconds call her my girl, but I chickened out and didn't do it.

Why?

Why didn't I?

I had kissed girls before, not many but I had never felt that way before. The sweaty palms and bashing heartbeats. I could feel my skin heating up too. The feeling was majestic. It was beyond anything I had ever felt. And I hadn't even kissed her.

What right did innocent Bella have to make me feel this way?

I didn't even know her that long, anyway. I had met her, in a weird situation where she was half naked in front of me. I thought I was in the wrong house. Emmett had said to get some wires from his room, when I went there I couldn't find it. He had warned me that his _little_ sister would be there.

When he said _little sister_, I assumed he meant she was five or something. That's how he referred to his sister Bella as. Small, sweet and innocent.

But what I saw in front of me that day wasn't innocent.

Oh no, my friends. It was beauty beyond recognition. And I know it sounds melodramatic but even melodramatic-ness couldn't explain Bella.

The goddess in front of me had long wet chestnut brown hair. Her eyes were big and alert and absolutely gorgeous. She had pale, creamy skin with her slender arms and long legs. And the only thing that was between us apart from air and distance was that thin white towel that I wished to rip off instantly.

Her smile was like seeing the sunrise for the first time. It was like losing a penny and finding a thousand pounds. It was dying of thirst and plunging into a pool of fresh water afterwards.

It was Bella.

So once again, we tackle the question. Well, _I_ tackle it. Why didn't I kiss her?

Was it because Emmett was her domineering brother?

Was it because I didn't want to upset my friend?

Was it because I wouldn't be able to control myself afterwards?

Or was it because she was hurting from finding out that she was adopted, and I didn't want to take advantage of that?

Bingo.

Stupid me, trying to be the gentleman. But she _wanted_ me to kiss her, I could see it. Lust and uncontrolled emotions in her beautiful eyes.

I didn't kiss Bella. Instead, I ran away.

Bella's POV

I stomped down the stairs, feeling stupid and pissed at the same time. I couldn't deny that I wasn't attracted to Edward. I admit, he was gorgeous. But that didn't give him a reason to string me along and then just drop me.

"Hey Bella, you all right?" asked Emmett as I sat down on the sofa. Jasper and Rosalie were bickering about something. Alice sat next to me staring at my neck in a scrutinizing way. Edward sat on the end of the sofa in silence. I wanted to him an evil glare or something, but he wasn't even looking my way.

"I'm fine", I muttered stiffly.

"It's beautiful", whispered Alice next to me. I followed her gaze to realise she was staring at my necklace.

Beautiful.

That's probably what Edward meant earlier, he didn't mean me. Of course he didn't, he was older and hotter and could probably get any girl he wanted. Why would he want me?

Why would he kiss me?

He wouldn't. He'd just pretend he was about to then run out of the room.

"Are you ok?" jasper asked staring at me. I noticed everyone in the room apart from Edward was staring at me.

"You know, Bella, if you pull your fist any tighter, I think water might start leaking out", joked Emmett. I looked down to realise I was gripping the sofa side with anger. I loosen up and sighed.

"What's the matter?" asked Rosalie. I shrugged, trying not to inconspicuously point to Edward who hadn't even glanced my way. He was still staring at the TV.

Screw him! I didn't need to beg to be kissed! I could kiss whomever I wanted, and _he_ wasn't on the list.

The doorbell rang snapping my from the little daydream of me strangling Edward.

"I'll get it", I muttered standing up. No one objected, so I went. I could hear Emmett and Alice quietly arguing about me in the living room.

"…Definitely wrong, Alice! Just look at her!"

"I think she's just a bit tense."

"Emmett, leave it alone", sighed Rosalie, "she'll be fine. Just give her some space. Maybe she feels too crowded with us al here."

"No, she's fine with us", said jasper, "there was a calm attitude on her posture before, and then when she came down she was radiating off a lot of anger."

"Dude… you're weird", breathed Emmett.

"I can just sense these things", Jasper mumbled.

I composed myself so I wouldn't scream out in anger. Typical, talking about me behind my back. Could my day get any worse?

I opened the door and suddenly, smiling sadly back at me was the least person I was expecting to see.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen. I want to kiss someone!!!

I opened the door and suddenly, smiling sadly back at me was the least person I was expecting.

"Hey Bella", said Jacob quite sheepishly. I wanted to slam the door on his face. After what he did last time, after what he said, that's what I should've done.

Emmett got a little bit protective but what Jacob said was wrong. Emmett cared about me, that's why he did it. Jacob was wrong. Absolutely wrong.

But Emmett had lied, hadn't he? He knew I was adopted. He didn't tell me though. Didn't I deserve to know?

Yeah, I did. But life wasn't fair, was it?

Edward didn't kiss me.

Yeah, I was still angry with that. Still angry. But all of it just didn't make sense. Either he was very stupid or he was a jerk. Either way, I wasn't happy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, reasonably calm if I do say so myself. I hadn't slammed the door on his face.

"I came to apologise", said Jacob, "please, just listen to what I have to say."

"I'm listening", I sighed, knowing that if I didn't listen to Jacob he'd just annoy me.

"You're listening?" he asked looking surprised.

"Make it quick", I snapped icily. Jacob took in a deep breath. I looked up at him to see his dark eyes looking back down at me.

"I'm sorry for everything I said", he began, and "it was over the top and completely rude and completely wrong to say. I don't like hurting you Bella, and I really like you. I thought you were mad at your brother Emmett, and I thought if I said some stuff about him, you might agree with me and… well, we could get on…better."

"What Emmett did was mean", I interjected, "but what you said was just horrible, Jake. He's still my brother, you know."

"Yeah, I know, Bella. That's why I'm sorry", said Jacob ruefully. He looked at me with a pleading face. "Please Bells, I hate not talking to you. I was a jerk and I'm really sorry."

"You hurt me Jake", I said shaking my head, "what you say about Emmett applies to me."

"I didn't mean it though", Jacob explained quickly, "I really didn't. Please Bella, I'd do anything to get in your good books again. Anything."

I bit my lip and stared at the ground. What Jacob had said was unacceptable. But he was my friend, wasn't he? He was the victim after Emmett launched himself at him. I wanted my friendship with Jacob. He was one of the only guy friends I had. I wanted to keep that. But he had to know when to lay off.

"I could never be mad at you for long"; I sighed looking up at Jacob. A goofy grin was plastered on his face as he realised what I said. Before I could speak again, he had me in a big crushing hug.

"I'm so glad, Bella. I really am", Jacob gushed wrapping his arms around me and lifting me off the ground. I gasped at the sudden contact but couldn't stop myself from smiling. Forgive and forget, right?

It was only fair to forgive Jacob. I had forgiven Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, hadn't I?

Hadn't I?

"I've missed you", Jacob murmured putting me down but not taking his hands back.

"I've missed you too, Jake."

"Alright, that's enough hugging!" boomed a voice causing me to jump. Just as I feared, Emmett had appeared from the living room narrowing his eyes at Jacob. I groaned praying he would be true to his words and wouldn't be as he was last time.

Jacob released me.

"Jacob Black", muttered Emmett.

"Emmett Cullen", said Jacob in the same manner.

"Bella Swan", I giggled, trying to enlighten the mood.

"Swan?" Jacob repeated staring at me with an arched eyebrow. I suddenly realised what I had just said.

"I meant Cullen", I rephrased quickly.

"How can we help you?" asked Emmett directly to Jacob.

"He's here for me", I filled in, "go Emmett, please."

"I thought you fell out with eachother?" Emmett persisted, not budging.

"He's just apologised", I hissed, "now we're ok. Can you give us some privacy or something?"

"You forgave him?" chirped a voice. I looked behind Emmett to see Alice's head hovering behind the living doorway. Above hers were Rosalie's and jasper's and above his were Edward's.

They were eavesdropping.

"Hello? Private convo?" I demanded.

"Seriously, Bella. You forgave him?" repeated Rosalie looking outraged.

"Yes, I did", I snapped, "Stop listening to my personal conversation!"

"Do you want to come to my place?" asked Jacob. I turned my attention to him to see that he was glaring at Emmett but with a smile tugging at his lips.

I sighed. That would be the only way I would get to talk to Jacob.

"Yeah, ok", I said nodding.

"You cant!" snapped someone suddenly. I turned around to see Edward emerging with not only his head this time. He looked panicked, hurt and frustrated all at once.

"I can't?" I repeated. Who was he to say that I couldn't? Edward Run-away-from-kissing-Bella Masen.

"Don't just go wallowing off now that he's said sorry", Emmett interrupted, "you can't trust just anyone nowadays."

"Yeah, because people lie", I snapped back at him, "but I want to go with Jacob. I'll be fine."

"Aren't you going to hang out with us?" asked Edward. I turned to him. What, did he think I'd be begging him to kiss me? Did he think I had no other friends? That he was my only option?

With full hatred and discontent, I turned around I grabbed Jacob pulling his lips down to mine.

Jacob's reaction was very startled. He was tense at first, not knowing that I would do this but he relaxed after a couple of seconds and slowly his lips began to move with mine. His arms went around me once again and pulled me closer. If I said I was enjoying it, I would be lying. His lips were soft but pressuring. His arms tightly around me made me feel slightly uncomfortable and it wasn't my best kiss.

"Hey, what the fuck?" someone roared from behind.

I expected it to be Emmett, but it wasn't.

Edward grabbed me suddenly and I was pulled from Jacob. I felt myself being shoved along away from Jacob and pushed into the living room onto a sofa.

"Thanks Jacob for stopping by", said Rosalie in a sickly sweet voice, "but you're not really wanted here. Ok, then. Bye."

The door was slammed shut and Emmett was non-verbally congratulating Rosalie for being so kind to Jacob. Alice and jasper skipped into the living room.

"Do you mind?" I hissed to Edward.

"No, do _you_ mind?" he snapped sounding mad. What right did he have to be mad at me? What had I done?

"I was busy", I shot at him. Edward stared at me and sighed shaking his head.

"That was low, Bella. Really low", he explained.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, "and can you not just grab me and shove me along whenever you feel like it?'

"You kissed him", Alice pointed out.

"Really? I hadn't noticed", I said sarcastically crossing my arms and sitting back. Jasper sank in next to me as Alice and Edward hovering in front.

"Why?" asked Alice simply. I shrugged and looked at my nails indifferently.

"How could you?" whispered Edward looking appalled.

Ha! He looked like _I_ was the one who rejected _him_.

"He fancies you, you know", said jasper, "by kissing him, you only made him think that you like him back."

"What if I _do_ like him?' I snapped.

"You don't", said jasper smugly, "your feelings towards him are nothing but friendship wise."

"Then why did I kiss him?" I challenged.

"I think it's obvious", muttered Alice. She sighed heavily as if she was carrying the big world on her little shoulders. Emmett and Rosalie walked back in as Emmett glared at me.

"_You_ have a lot of explaining to do", he said jabbing a finger towards my direction.

"I don't have to explain anything", I said carelessly, "now if you don't mind, I'm going to call Jacob."

I made a move to stand up but Alice pushed me back down. She was weirdly strong for being so small.

"Don't play about with Jacob", Alice warned softly, "it won't help the current situation."

"What current situation?" I asked curiously wondering what she was talking about. She simply shook her head. I looked around to see what everyone else was thinking.

Edward was just fuming for some reason, his jaw was set and his fist was clenched. Rosalie and jasper looked to be on Emmett's side, who looked pissed off but didn't really want to say anything, which I was grateful for.

"Don't use Jacob", said Alice shaking her head, "it'll get out of control. He'll just think you like him."

"I _do_ like him", I lied, "and I'm not using him!"

"You're not going near him any time soon either", growled Emmett. I rolled my eyes.

"I can do what I want, Emmett", I said shaking my head, "remember you said you were going to back off? I'm a big girl now."

I stood up and walked out of the room, with Rosalie close behind me. She placed a hand on my shoulder to hold me back.

"We care, Bella. We really care", she said softly.

Alice's POV.

I knew exactly what was going on. Ever since last Saturday, everything had been clear. The looks on everyone's face showed it all.

I could feel the hurt when Edward saw Bella kiss Jacob. I couldn't believe she did that though. I knew why she did it, to make Edward jealous.

He was.

He was fuming.

I wouldn't have been surprised if he murdered Jacob right there in the doorway. I wouldn't have been surprised if Emmett helped him. I would be surprised if _I_ helped him, I never liked the dog anyway.

"Should we all go out to dinner tonight?" suggested jasper. Rosalie and Bella had just walked out. Edward was quietly fuming in the corner and Emmett was muttering his newest ways of killing horny teenage boys.

"…Then boil their skin in vinegar – oh, that's a great idea", boomed Emmett standing up, "should we leave at around half six?"

"I need to get ready", I said bouncing up. Goodness, it was five o'clock now. Would I be able to get ready in one and a half hour?

"You in, Edward?" I asked. Edward nodded in a carelessly manner. I sighed and ran up the stairs.

Edward's POV.

She couldn't.

She wouldn't.

She did.

My stomach lurched in a weird manner. My head was dizzy. My jaws were clenched and my fists were tight. Bella kissed Jacob.

Literally.

She just…kissed him.

She just pulled him down and threw herself on him. He didn't do himself justice by pulling away, oh no, he just went along and enjoyed it.

Bloody git!

He just stuck his slimmy tongue down her throat like it was nothing at all.

It was like the beach all over again.

But this time, I saw that she was the one who kissed him.

But why?

I swore, there was a spark between her and me.

When I was in her room, and we were talking. When I was putting on her lovely silver necklace.

And when I didn't kiss her.

That was it. She was mad.

I didn't kiss her and she decided to kiss someone else. She was too impatient to wait for me. of course, she was a gorgeous popular girl, she could go out with anyone.

Well, behind Emmett's back that is.

But she wouldn't wait for me. Why should she? I was just her brother's dorky friend. Kissing Jacob was her way for showing me she had moved on.

But I so wanted to kiss her.

I really did.

Bella's POV.

Alice brushed my hair into a high ponytail. Apparently we were going to dinner and I wasn't allowed to invite Jacob. I didn't even ask. Emmett just came in and said 'Rose babes, we're going to dinner. Bella, get ready. And don't invite Jacob.'

And that was that.

My mind wandered to Edward. Was he coming? Probably.

He probably hated me now that I had kissed Jacob. I didn't even know why. I didn't even like it. I was just so pissed… I was acting on instincts purely. But he looked mad. He looked very mad.

But I so wanted to kiss him.

I really did.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen.

"There is no way in heaven, hell or earth that I'm wearing _that_ dress", I said firmly shaking my head and crossing my arms.

"You're going to wear it, Bella", said Alice smirking cunningly, "one way or the other. You're going to wear this dress."

I flinched back by the sound of her voice. Sometimes, I swear she was pure evil. Makeup had been slapped all over my face, courtesy of Rosalie and my hair was done in a high ponytail. I wanted to wear jeans and a top but Alice had already picked out an outfit for me.

It was a red one-strap dress with small frills. It went up to a bit higher than my knees and hugged my curved. But it was a bit too formal for me. I wanted jeans!!!

"Hurry up, Emmett's getting impatient", Alice snapped. She shoved the dress into my hands and pushed me into the bathroom.

I sighed and made with what I got. All I wanted to do was call Jacob and apologise about what had happened earlier. He'd been trying to call but Edward and Emmett were guarding the house phone like hawks. And coincidently, my mobile phone had gone missing.

I put on the dress and went downstairs, hoping not to trip or anything. Thankfully, I got to choose my own shoes, which was some simple red ones with a small bow on them.

"Food! Here we come", Emmett exclaimed as soon as I touched the last step. Something had grabbed my arm and I was being pulled out of the door faster than lightening.

"You look nice", said a voice from behind. I turned to see Edward there, smiling crookedly.

Did he just compliment me?

I thought he was mad.

"Er…thanks", I said blushing.

"No time for that", snapped Emmett, "I'm hungry and I want food inside me. Jump in a car and let's go!"

"Seriously Emmett, sometimes I really wonder about you", chuckled Rosalie rolling her eyes. Jasper silently took Alice's arm and led her to his car. I decided to follow them but something caught my wrist.

"You're still wearing it?" mused Edward staring intently at my neck. I flushed red again and suddenly jumped when a car engine had already started. Emmett and Rosalie were speeding away.

"We're going to La push restaurant, see you guys thereeeeee….", called out Emmett as he disappeared out of sight.

"Emmett! Slow the fuck down or I swear, I'll –" I didn't get the hear the last of Rosalie's threat as she screeched at Emmett.

"You're stuck with me then", said Edward already toying me towards his shiny Volvo. Alice and jasper had already begun to drive away. I shrugged and followed him.

Somehow I expected him to hate me. To think that I was a slut or something. For kissing the first guy I saw. I thought he would be mad. He certainly was before, but somehow he was more formal now.

And more of a gentleman.

Edward held the passenger's door open for me and gestured me in. I walked in and sat down, feeling pretty spoilt but hey, I liked it.

We drove in silence for a couple of minutes then I recognised the music playing in the background.

"Is this Clair De Lune?" I asked curiously. Edward smiled.

"You know Debussy?" he said with an arched eyebrow.

"I know some classical music", I explained, "only my favourites though."

"This is one of my favourites too", Edward said smugly. I smiled in returned and turned back to the window.

When we arrived, Emmett had already ordered. Oh yeah, he was a hungry boy.

Rosalie's POV.

"Are you trying to _kill_ us?" I demanded jumping out of the car and slamming the door shut. Emmett grinned ruefully and kissed me on the cheek.

"No, babes, I'm trying to _feed_ us", he explained in a 'duh' tone. He grabbed my hand and led me to the restaurant. We were walking so fast it was as if the food would disappear if we didn't get there soon enough.

Food was the only thing that distracted Emmett of something he hadn't noticed. That Bella and Edward were arriving together.

If I said there was nothing going on with Bella and Edward, I would be lying. I was sure something had happened. It was the way he looked at her.

And the way he reacted to her.

When Bella had kissed Jacob earlier on, Edward looked absolutely shocked. Completely hurt. I felt sorry for him.

I could see something developing in his eyes. Something growing. He liked Bella, but did Bella like him back?

Emmett's POV.

Food.

Food.

Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food.

Oh crap, Bella!

Ah, food…

Bella's POV.

"Are you ok, how did you get here? I'm sorry I forgot about you", Emmett said all in one breath. Well, it was hard to figure out since he had a spoonful of pasta in his mouth at the same time.

Nice mental picture.

"She rode in with me", said Edward pulling a chair for me. I sat down and shrugged indifferently.

"You rode with jasper, right?" Emmett asked turning to Alice. She nodded furiously and turned back to staring into jasper's eyes.

The waitress came over and took the rest of our orders, batting her eyelashes much to Rosalie's frustration and mine. Jasper and Alice were in some kind of trance where it involved them staring at eachother without blinking, without moving, just staring. And occasionally breaking away to nibble their food. Then going back to staring.

It got a bit freaky after a while.

"Snap out of it", barked Emmett finishing his third plate of pasta. I stared at him, wondering how much he could eat.

Everyone had just finished eating. To my surprise it wasn't as boring as I thought it to be. Edward was the one to speak to me all night, telling me jokes and stuff, which was nice of him.

He acted totally kind and formal as if what had happened earlier, didn't happen at all. I was very surprised.

* * *

"_We don't want you", the woman sneered._

"_Yeah, why would we?" the man added._

_The two people I was looking at were very familiar. Yet distant somehow. _

"_You're not wanted, Isabella! No one wants you!"_

"_You're a horrible little nuisance, that's why you were abandoned", snapped the man, "that's why _we_ left you."_

"_And that's why everyone else is going to ditch you as well", the lady continued, "Edward's already started to leave you, that's why he didn't kiss you. And he was only being nice out of pity. He's leaving you…"_

"_Then Alice and jasper", the man carried on, "then Rosalie and Jacob and Esme and even Carlisle. They're bored. They don't want trouble. They don't want _you_. You're going to get chucked away!"_

"_And last but not least", laughed the woman. She fixed her eyes on me, "big brother Emmett, Isabella. He's tired of looking out for you. He's going to leave you Bella. Dump you right where he found you. He's going, Bella…Emmett's going…you've been _abandoned_."_

"Bella! Bella wake up!"

I felt something shake my shoulder. My eyes flung open and bright light blinded me for a couple of seconds. My throat was dry and my heart was thumping.

Cold sweat plastered my hair to my fair and pure fear and hurt ran through me.

"Are you ok?" asked Alice. She was standing over me, looking down curiously, "you were screaming out Bella."

I gulped and stared at her.

"It…it was just…oh, Alice it was just a dream", I sighed realising everything suddenly. She still looked concerned.

"Sounded more like a nightmare to me", Alice muttered, "What happened though? What was it about?"

"What did I shout out?" I asked. I knew that I spoke in my dreams, but most of the time it was just mumbles. No one could make it out.

"Well", said Alice sitting down on my bed, "at first you were just saying…Edward's name. You starting muttering about Edward's formal personality. Anyway, then suddenly you were…shaking. You were actually shaking and shouting out 'don't leave me! Emmett, don't. Alice, jasper, no don't leave me.' That's when I woke up. And you were just flapping around shouting 'don't abandon me, please'."

"Oh…", I breathed, still pretty shocked, "anything else?"

"No, I don't think so", said Alice shaking her head, " but seriously Bella, what was that about? Are you ok? What did you dream of?"

"I dreamt I was being abandoned", I said slowly. A sad isolated tear trickled down my cheek.

Alice's POV.

"I dreamt I was being abandoned", whispered Bella brokenly. Her eyes watered and slowly tears came pouring out. She looked up at me, her hair in a knotty mess; stick up at ends because she was close to battling in that nightmare of hers. Her face looked worried, panicked, scared and sad all at the same time. Her eyes were of pure desperation.

"I'll never abandon you, sweetie", I whispered sitting close next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I'm here for you. Me and Emmett and mom and dad. We love you Bella."

"_They_ left me", she said shaking her head, "they just…left me Alice. Do you know how it feels? To be abandoned? To be _ditched_ because the people who gave you life don't want you anymore? No, Alice, you don't. Because you've always had people here for you."

"So have you", I insisted, "until a week ago you didn't even know about all of this. It didn't bother you, why? Because you were loved and cared for, like you are now!"

"It's not the same", hissed Bella. She threw off my arm and stood up abruptly. I could see that this was affecting her. Knowing that her biological parents didn't want her, it affected Bella.

She looked troubled and disturbed. She tried to put on a brave face to avoid questions from everyone, but inside she was hurting.

This wasn't the first time she had had these 'dreams' either. And I had a feeling it wasn't the last.

* * *

Emmett's POV.

I heard her again. Crying out in her sleep. My room was right next to Bella and Alice's so I could hear mostly what was going on.

And I heard Bella.

Her frantic panting and short breaths. Her little yelps of pain.

It was worst this time. It actually woke Alice up. I could hear her flapping around, muttering and mumbling.

I wanted to help. To hold her. To tell her things were ok. To say something that would make her not dream these horrible things. But I couldn't. Because she had to figure it out herself.

"Dude, you zoned out on me again", said Jasper's voice snapping me back to reality. I looked around to realise that I was in the garden.

Edward, Alice and Rosalie all sat around the garden bench table deep in conversation about something. I realised by the way that Jasper was now looking at me, that I had been talking to him.

In the corner of the garden, on an isolated chair sat Bella. She was playing about with that silver necklace. Her head was bowed.

Whilst everyone else was wearing light clothes to soak up the sunlight, she wore a blue long sleeved sweater and some running tracksuits.

My only thought was that how sad and alone my baby sister looked at that moment.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen. Zombie in a bikini.

Bella's POV.

Two weeks of my summer holiday went by extremely slowly. I felt like a zombie. Just floating about. All my friends and family were happy and alive. Whilst I was just there. Just in the background picture.

Emmett tried to drag to around town with him. With Rosalie, Alice, jasper and Edward. I went of course, I tried to blend in. I tried to be happy and join in the fun. But it didn't work. I was there a loose thread, hanging with the wrong crowd.

When hanging out with them didn't help, I decided to blend in with my own friends. Jessica, Lauren and Angela were dying to take me shopping. They invited some of the guys as well. But Angela realised I wasn't really into it.

So I gave up. I stopped trying. I was abandoned as a baby and that fact troubled me. It did more damage in me than I realised. It made me feel unwanted. Ugly. Unloved. I needed someone to comfort me, but I pushed away anyone who tried to.

"She's just…staring at nothing", whispered a soft voice from the doorway. I pulled and played with the silvery object around my neck.

"She looks so sad, Alice. I think we should tell mom and dad about this", said another voice. Male voice. Recognisable. Familiar, yet so distant.

"I think so too, Em, she's hurting and she won't let us help her".

"She might be mad if we tell though."

"We _have_ to do something", said the smaller voice in desperation, "I can't help seeing her like this. She's so lifeless!"

"How about we give a day or so?" suggested the other, "if she doesn't…get better by the end of the week, we'll tell mom and dad, ok?"

"Unless they notice first", said the soft voice. A pair of gentle footsteps had pranced away, down the stairs.

"Bella?" said a voice. I turned around and looked up to see Emmett leaning by the doorway.

"Yeah?" I responded. His eyes flickered at the object my fingers were playing with. He walked in and sat next to me on the bed.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, Emmett", I said, trying to smile. It didn't work. He saw past it.

"We're going to the beach in a couple of minutes"; he started, now practically glaring at my necklace. I moved back in case he wanted to rip it off or something. It was _my_ necklace. Mine. "Rosalie, jasper and Edward are coming over to join us. Wanna come with?"

"No thanks", I said quietly, "I think I lost my swimsuit."

"You can borrow Alice's bikini or something", he persisted, "come on, the weather's great. It'll be fun."

"Then go have fun", I said shrugging, "I just to sleep and stuff. I'm very tired."

"Cos of the nightmares?" he asked curiously. I stared at him questioningly.

"Nightmares?" I repeated, innocently, "what nightmares?"

"Come on, Bella", sighed Emmett, "it's hard for you to sleep, I understand. Maybe dad can give you some sleeping medication or –"

"I don't _need_ sleeping meds", I snapped, standing up and backing away, "I sleep fine thank you. Now if you're done talking, I would like to get some rest."

"I just want to help Bella", insisted Emmett, "something's wrong. You're not yourself anymore. You've changed and –"

"And I'm staying this way", I explained shaking my head, "this is the new me now, Emmett. If you don't like it, that's not my problem."

"If you're staying this way then you're not Bella", said Emmett standing up and crossing his arms, "I want to help you Bella, but you'll have to let me. And god knows, you do need the help!"

With that, he walked straight out of my room without another word. I stared after him, my eyes watering in pain. I slammed the door shut and went back to my bed.

Seconds passed. Then minutes. Then the doorbell rang. Then voices of laughter were being heard. Then some knocking on my door. Someone talking. Asking me something. Then giving up and walking back downstairs. The door opening and closing again. Then engines, fading away.

I was alone in the house, finally.

_God knows, you do need the help!_ Emmett's words replayed in my head over and over again. What was I doing? Moping around? For what reason?

Did I need help? Of course I did, I needed someone to come after and comfort me. Even though I rejected the comfort, that person needed to be here still. That person needed to give and give and give.

I was being selfish. I was a selfish person.

I wanted things. That's all. I wanted everything. I wanted it all. To be happy, enthusiastic. I wanted everyone to love me. I wanted to be taken, not rejected.

And that's why the thought of having been abandoned was upsetting me so much. Because knowing that all those years ago I wasn't good enough for two people, they didn't want me so much that they decided to ditch me. I wasn't rejected often, because I didn't like it.

But when I was rejected, it hurt like bitch.

Edward's POV.

I switched off the engine and got out of the car. Walking towards Emmett's house I realised that his jeep wasn't in the driveway. In fact, Rosalie and jasper's cars weren't there either. I checked the time.

I was a little late, only because I overslept a little.

Okay, I overslept a lot.

But I'd thought they'd wait for me. I walked up to the house and rang the doorbell, waiting patiently.

A couple of minutes passed, with no answer, so I rang it again.

I wondered if anyone was home at all. Emmett said they were all going to the beach and asked me to come along.

I presumed that Bella would be going too, that was the only reason I said I would go. I realised that all the time I was spending with Emmett was because of Bella.

I wanted to see her. To talk to her. It was like a addiction now.

She didn't speak much, or join into anything we did as a group, but I didn't mind. Often I wondered whether she was still mad at me for pulling her away from Jacob. But then her face would light up, ever so slightly, as soon as our eyes made contact. That made my heart well up.

I pressed the doorbell once more, checking my pockets I realised that I forgot my phone at home. So I couldn't call Emmett and ask where he was.

"I'm coming," said a muffled voice. Muffled but recognisable. Bella was home. Was she home alone? Did Emmett really leave his little sister home alone?

That was surprising.

The door opened slowly to reveal Bella looking up at me curiously. She looked just as surprised to see me, as I was to see her.

"Edward, hi", she said softly. I noticed her voice was shaky. Deep purple shadows appeared from underneath her eyes. Her face was droopy slightly, sad even.

"Hey Bella", I said lamely back, "is, er, is Emmett here?"

"No, they went to the beach", she explained, "I thought you were going too?"

"Yeah, they sort of asked me but I got a little late", I told her shrugging, "I guess they didn't wait for me."

"Maybe they thought you were meeting them there", Bella suggested. I shrugged again. Maybe they did. Or maybe Emmett, like the little child he is, wanted to go paddle in the ocean. So immature.

"I guess I'll go to the beach to see them then", I said awkwardly. Bella nodded robotically. "I thought you'd go with them?"

"I didn't feel like it", she whispered looking down.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She wasn't. I knew that. But Bella wouldn't admit it.

"Course I am", she responded nodding, "how are you?"

"I'm, er, I'm ok", I said.

"Have fun at the beach, Edward", Bella said smiling faintly. She looked up again and I could see a tiny sparkle of life in her brown eyes.

"I could stay here, if you want", I said quickly, "to, um, keep you company and such."

"That's nice of you", said Bella blushing, "but I don't wanna ruin your day or anything. I'll just sit here and read or something."

"I'll sit with you", I said. Then I realised I might be a little too pushy. That maybe she didn't want me here after all. Maybe she was still mad. Maybe I liked her a little too much and she even feels the same –

"Edward? Did you hear what I said?" said a voice. I looked down to see Bella smiling at my dumbfounded expression.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I said if you want to keep me company then I'd like that", she repeated smiling, "are you gonna stand there all day or come in?"

Bella's POV.

I couldn't help this new feeling. A little rush of excitement followed by an explosion of happiness.

But how come I was so happy suddenly?

I looked to Edward whose eyebrows were pulled together as he read the back blurb of the book. I had only just found out that he wore glasses. I couldn't help but feel a tickle of something so nice I couldn't explain run up and down my spine. Edward looked gorgeous as usual. Even with his glasses on. They made him look smart and sexy at the same time.

I blushed at my thoughts and looked back down to my book so I wouldn't be caught ogling at him.

"So the guy loves her but he wants to kill her?" asked Edward after he read the book's summary. I nodded.

"He can't help wanting to kill her", I explained, "He's a vampire. He lusts for her blood. It's like, her scent and her blood sing to him."

"Then how can he fall in love with her?" asked Edward curiously.

"He sort of gets to know her", I carried on, "whilst he's trying not to kill her. Then he finds out how beautiful she is and stuff. Then they fall for eachother."

"And you're reading the second book of this series, are you?" asked Edward. I nodded and leant back on my bed so I was back against the backboard. Edward sat opposite me, legs crossed with a load of books scattered around him. He said he had never found a book to call his favourite, so I was helping him with some of my favourites.

"It sounds pretty boring", shrugged Edward picking the next book on his left, "I mean, the guy is obviously asking for trouble. He's a vampire, why would he fall for a human?"

"He just does", I said, "he's been alone for so long that –"

"He got desperate?" laughed Edward. I shook my head, half laughing.

"No, that when he found Bella he couldn't believe it", I explained, still giggling, "it's like, although her blood is so appealing, he controls himself. She's so precious to him that he refuses her sex, just cos he might hurt her.

"Refusing sex? He must have it _bad_…"

"Sex isn't everything in a relationship", I added in, "he still loves her. As she loves him."

"But what if they kiss and get a little carried away?" asked Edward with an arched eyebrow.

"That's why he pulls away before they _get_ carried away", I explained, "he has his limits and stuff with her."

"That must suck", Edward scoffed, "limits and rules for kissing? Why didn't she just dump him right then?"

"Cos she loves him", I told Edward softly, "their love is so strong that they can't live without eachother. They don't need to show it physical, they both know how much they need and want eachother."

A moment's silence hung in the air, of which I took graciously to get back to my book. Edward was still watching and I could feel his gaze.

"That sounds ok", he whispered after a while. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"That relationship", he explained, "even though they can't have sex and even though he thirsts for her blood, he controls himself. And she's not scared, she loves him even though he's…not human."

"I guess it does sound ok", I said shrugging. Edward moved himself from his previous position and readjusted himself next to me. He took the book, which we were talking about and began to read it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen. Fears conquered, lips kissed.

"Does he kill her?" asked Edward suddenly. I looked up at him, smiling to myself. He'd only read the preface. He only started the book.

"No, he loves her", I explained, "but you have to read it to find out what happens."

"But it says the hunter sauntered to kill me and stuff", Edward pointed out, "so he _does _kill her?"

"It might be another vampire", I hinted, "stop asking me and read the damn book, Edward!"

"Alright, I was just wondering", he muttered going back to the book. We went into quiet reading for a couple of minutes until suddenly Edward's head snapped back up.

"Does his family kill her?" he demanded, excitedly, "that would be so cool. Do they? I bet they don't like her because she's human."

"No, they like her", I said through gritted teeth, "if you wanna know who kills her, you'll have to read, Edward."

"It's a long book", he pointed, "I could read it. Or I could ask you and you could tell me."

I laughed and stared at him disbelievingly. Edward stared back with his piercing green eyes. I couldn't help thinking 'de ja vue'.

I looked back down at my book quickly and carried on reading, ignoring his last comment.

"Are you going to read the book or just stare at me?" I asked after a couple of minutes. I dropped my book and looked up at Edward. He seemed lost in thought.

"I'm going to stare at you", he decided, a smile tugging at his lips, "you're fascinating to watch, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't", I laughed, "What's so fascinating about me?"

"The way you read", he mused, "like the way you look at the page. Deep in focus and concentration. The way you bite your lips when you're reading. The way your eyes flicker from side to side across the pages. It's…amazing."

I was sure my face was crimson red by this minute. My stupid blush probably went down to my neck too. I fidgeted with my fingers and stared down. Whatever Edward had said, he said it right because I suddenly felt the weird emotion come back again.

"Thanks", I mumbled, "You're a good observer."

"Well, I only observe the best", he shrugged, smiling crookedly.

"I'm afraid there's nothing fascinating about me", I contradicted, "you just described someone reading. Everyone reads like that."

"No, you read differently", Edward disagreed, "I can't explain it. But you don't see me staring at Emmett when he's reading."

"That's because his mouth is always opened and he has the most bored expression on when he reads", I explained, half laughing.

"True", Edward agreed, chuckling with me. He removed his glasses, gently folded them and placed them on my bedside table. I picked up my book and carried on reading. After a couple of minutes, I realised that Edward was doing what he said he was going to do. He was staring.

I felt my cheeks heat up again and Edward began to silently shake in laughter. I bit my lip and tried to focus on the page. That didn't work so well.

"Staring is rude, Edward", I said, still keeping my eyes on the words in front of me.

"Would it be better if I told you I wasn't staring?" Asked Edward. I sighed and dropped my book once more.

"What are you doing then?" I asked him curiously.

"Observing", he said smiling, "I'm simply observing you."

"I feel like a lab rat", I muttered rolling my eyes.

"You're anything but. Aren't you tired of reading yet?" said Edward reaching over to take the book out of my hand. I let him have it and lay back on the back of my bed's backboard.

"Not tired", I corrected, "I can never be tired of reading. Books are cool…wow, I feel like such a book worm."

This new piece of information sent Edward into another fit of laughter. When he calmed down and reached over and tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Book worms are cute", he whispered softly, smiling ever so faintly.

It was these things that he said that would make me suddenly feel like it wasn't eh end of the world. It made me matter. It made me forget everything bad.

My stomach was melt, my palms would get sweaty and my breathing would hitch.

"I saw this cute puppy once", I said reaching over and grabbing my book again, "it had a little pink bow and everything. It was really cute. Puppies are cute too. Do you think puppies are cute? I totally do. They're very cute. Edward? Puppies?"

"Mmm? Oh yeah, puppies", said Edward nodding. I noticed the slight difference in his voice. I opened my book and tried to find the page I was on before.

"Are you going to read _any_ of the books here?" I asked gesturing all those lying on my bed. Edward shrugged and looked around.

"I just don't have the time and patience for reading", he explained sighing heavily, "The characters never do what I want them to."

That made me laugh.

"I bet what you want them to do is really stupid then", I said half laughing. Edward shook his head.

"No, of course not", he defended, "Its just they do the silliest things which complicate their lives."

"Complications made a good book", I told him, "or else's it'll just be boring. There has to be a problem or something. It attracts the reader to want to read more."

"What's the complication in the book you're reading?" asked Edward curiously.

"There are many", I explained, "number one, the guy has left the girl. He thinks it's what's best for her. To keep her safe."

"Why didn't he do that in the first book?" Edward shot at me.

"Because he was too in love to realise what risk he was putting her in", I told him slowly, "he sort of realised it towards the end of the book. She nearly dies."

"Does he kill her?" Edward shot in. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"No, I told you. He doesn't", I explained, "something else happens."

"So it's mostly romance then?"

"Sort of", I shrugged, "romance and fantasy."

"Ok", said Edward nodding. He kept silent for a while and I wondered whether he was staring at me again. Great disappointment filled me when I glanced up and realised he wasn't staring. He was fidgeting with his fingers or something. But not staring at me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked without looking at me.

"I'm wondering…wondering what you're thinking", I said slowly. Edward turned to me. "So what are you thinking about?"

"You", he breathed.

Rosalie's POV.

I could see that Emmett wasn't enjoying himself. Something was wrong. It was the way he was acting. He didn't look too into coming to the beach after all. I could guess what was on his mind.

Bella.

He told me about his last conversation with her. He explained what had happened. He told me about how attached she seemed to that necklace. I sighed as I looked over to jasper and Alice who were flicking water at eachother. Emmett ran his fingers through his hair and sighed once more.

I walked over to him and sat beside him.

"She needs help", he muttered as soon as I realised he was next to me. I knew exactly what he was talking about. And I knew that I agreed. Bella had changed. Something had troubled her and it wasn't good. She was too lifeless and almost comatose. Nearly everyone had noticed now.

"Don't you think maybe she needs to work this out herself?" I suggested to him. Emmett shook his head as soon as the words left my mouth.

"She can't deal with it, rose", he explained turning to face me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed it back reassuringly. "I just…I don't know if I should tell my parents or not. I need to help her though…but she won't let me."

"Try one more time", I advised, "I'll be there with you. We'll talk to her. If she doesn't…sort out then we'll tell Carlisle and Esme. Ok?"

Emmett smiled softly and nodded.

Alice's POV.

"No…Jazz…no, no, no, DON'T!"

I was thrown into the water as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Jasper was suddenly next to me grabbing my legs and pulling me down. I giggled and scooped up some water and splashed it on his face.

"Em and rose are going already?" he asked pointing over to the beach. Emmett was packing away his stuff and Rosalie was helping him. They made their way off the beach.

"I guess Emmett didn't want to stay", I said staring after them, "and Rosalie went with him, huh…"

"Or they're going to do stuff we don't even want to think about?" laughed jasper snaking his arm around me under the water.

"Ewww, that's brother", I groaned. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, with my sister", jasper added, "change the subject!"

"I wonder why Edward didn't come", I mused looking around the beach. We had waited for him but then Emmett got slightly impatient. So we thought he would join us here at the beach instead.

"Probably tired or he forgot", suggested jasper. I shrugged.

"Is it me or does Edward seem…fond of Bella lately?" I asked looking over to jasper. He suddenly looked panicked and looked away.

'"Fond? In…what way?" he asked uncomfortably. I grinned and swam towards him.

"You know something that I don't, so you're going to tell me", I informed him politely. If anything, jasper looked scared.

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently, "Edward hasn't said anything about Bella to me."

"Jazz?" I pleaded looking up at him through my eyelashes. I pulled the corner of my lips down. "Bella's my sister, if Edward likes her I should know."

"Why should you know?" he asked looking confused, "isn't it Bella and Edward's business?"

Ah, he got me there.

"No, of course not", I huffed rolling my eyes, "Bella's my sister. So her business is my business. Now, what do you know?"

Jasper sighed in defeat.

"Well…Edward said that…"

Edward's POV.

I couldn't believe what I had just said. Bella blinked and stared at me. I moved closer to her, positioning myself so that I was right next to her. Our arms and hips touched. I felt a volt of electricity run up and down my spine.

"Me?" said Bella. A soft rosy colour filled her cheeks. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Yeah…you", I said staring straight into her beautiful eyes. I felt her warm breath on my skin as I leaned closer to her. I wouldn't back out this time. I wanted to do it. I wanted to kiss her. To finally grow some balls, and tell her how she affects me.

"Bella", I whispered pulling her black little book out of her hands. She looked up at me, perfectly knowing what I was about to do. Our breaths sped up and heart rate quickened.

"Yes…Edward?" she replied softly. I leaned in closer and my eyes automatically closed. I wanted to do it. I was going to.

I was going to kiss Bella.

It was weird to have her lips touch mine. So very weird. But in a good way. In the best possible way I could ever imagine. Our lips gently pressed closer for a couple of seconds. I thought she would pull away but she didn't. I felt eh best emotions dance around in my stomach and my whole body reacted.

I softly grazed my tongue on Bella's bottom lip and she opened her mouth. My tongue slipped inside and I pressed myself closer to her.

The feeling was amazing and I didn't want to stop. I was kissing Bella Cullen, it was better than I could ever imagine. All those stupid fantasies I had didn't compare. I was kissing her. Holding her.

And she kissed and held me back.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen. No fucking way! Yes fucking way!

_Previously…_

_The feeling was amazing and I didn't want to stop. I was kissing Bella Cullen, it was better than I could ever imagine. All those stupid fantasies I had didn't compare. I was kissing her. Holding her._

_And she kissed and held me back._

"Edward", whispered Bella as we pulled away. My mind swirled around hopelessly. Heck, I didn't even know my last name at that moment.

"Mmm?" I responded. Our foreheads rested against eachother as I held her close still. I didn't want to pull to far away, the universe might split it too if I did. World hunger would suddenly get worst. Flowers would rot. All pure water would contaminate.

Or I might just cry.

"You kissed me", said Bella staring straight into my eyes, "you just kissed me, didn't you?"

Was she confirming it to herself? Maybe she didn't realise. I should probably kiss her again to confirm her suspicions…

I smiled softly and pressed my lips against her again. Then pulled away but not too far away.

"You just did it again", she gulped nervously. My smile widened as I bent down to brush my lips against her again. The feeling was so amazing I felt like I was flying. Soaring. Floating.

"Would you like me to confirm your assumptions?" I asked her, cocking my head to the side. A slow warm blush appeared on her face and neck. She leaned in close and the tingly warm feeling returned inside of me.

I had never felt that way before. Not with anyone. Bella was different. The way I felt about her was different too. A new fantastic heat coursing through my body and radiating into the air.

I kissed Bella. And _damn_, it felt good.

Bella's POV.

I didn't know what I was doing. It wasn't me. I was sad. I was under a heavy cloud. Then Edward came and rescued me. When he was there, everything turned around. I didn't feel like sighing and moping and doing nothing. He brought out this new emotion, which made me want to jump up and down and hug him and kiss him.

This was almost voodoo or something. But I loved it.

When we spoke, I _wanted_ to speak. I _wanted_ to tell him things and to converse to him. I wanted him to stay and to listen, which he did.

I wanted to stay there, with him next to me. Holding me

And him kissing me was the best. Somehow when he didn't kiss me the last time, I felt empty. Rejected. And that feeling was like a massive black hole that sucked away anything good in my life.

It soon filled up when his lips touched mine. It was never a black hole, because Edward had taken its place. And with Edward there, I felt like I could do anything.

We pulled away, for the third time. He stared into my eyes whilst I looked straight back at him. I didn't know what would happen next. Although I had experience with boyfriends and kissing, this was new to me. This was different. Better. Stronger and a whole lot scarier.

"Bella, I wanted to do that since I first saw you", whispered Edward, with a faint smile on his face.

"Why didn't you?" I teased, slapping him playfully.

"Emmett", sighed Edward, shrugging as if it explained everything.

"He wouldn't stop you from kissing me", I told him, confidently. Edward laughed nervously.

"No, he'd wait until I was done _then_ he'd kill me", said Edward cheerfully, rolling his eyes.

"True", I laughed shaking my head, "but you had your chance last week. Instead you just practically ran out of my room."

Edward bit his bottom lip and avoided my gaze.

"I didn't _run_ out", he corrected, "I simply existed because –"

"Because you didn't want to kiss me", I finished for him.

"If I didn't, why would I have done just now?" retorted Edward, pointedly. I shrugged indifferently.

"How should I know what goes on in that head of yours?" I mumbled to myself. I got off of the bed and stretched my legs. They were getting numb already.

"Let's go downstairs", I sighed, "I need a drink."

Emmett's POV.

Something wasn't right. It wasn't the fact that some idiot had scratched my jeep. It wasn't the fact that I really needed a shower because I was beginning to sweat very badly. It wasn't even the fact that I had accidentally stepped on some dog shit.

Nope.

It was the fact that a silver Volvo was parked in front of my house. And I knew that car anywhere. I knew the driver too. Although, I'm not sure anyone would recognise him after I was done.

"Edward?" whispered Rosalie in a curious tone. She felt me stiffen and squeezed my hand to try and calm me down.

"Edward", I growled in agreement.

What was Edward doing here? My sister was in the house and I was pretty sure that Edward wasn't under his car drinking coffee.

He was there. She was there.

Alone.

"Wasn't he supposed to be meeting us at beach?" I asked Rosalie through clenched teeth.

"He wasn't there", said Rosalie, "I thought that maybe he forgot to come or something. What is he doing here? Maybe he thought we were still inside."

"Bella's inside the house", I told her.

"Maybe he's waiting for us to get back from the beach?" she suggested.

"Bella's inside the house", I repeated calmly enough.

"Yes. Bella", said Rosalie pointedly, "your _fifteen_ year old sister. So what if Edward's there with her? Don't jump to conclusions, Emmett, please."

"I wasn't", I muttered stubbornly. She squeezed my hand again and offered me a smile. I took it and we walked towards the house.

Ok, so maybe I might be jumping to conclusions. But what would you do if a seventeen-year-old guy were in the house, alone, with your little sister?

It's not exactly hard to work things out. Especially given the fact that Edward had been eyeing Bella all week. The only reason he wanted waste time with me was probably because of her, after he nearly saw her naked. I swear, I saw his jeans twitch when he saw her that.

"Emmett! You're growling weirdly again", laughed Rosalie shaking her head. She opened the house door and pushed me in.

"…Did you pull back and then run out of my room? You didn't want to ki – was that the door?"

"It's Emmett and I", Rosalie called out. I shot her a look. I would've wanted to catch them in the act or something. Great, now I wouldn't have a reason to beat up Edward. Apart from the obvious fact that he was alone in a house with my sister. Wow, my fist is ready and pulled.

Bella and Edward emerged from the kitchen. Bella was holding a water bottle. Mmm…innocent enough. And Edward. Ah, Edward.

Edward, Edward, Edward.

He wore a sheepish smile.

"I thought…I thought you guys were at the beach", stuttered Bella looking flustered.

"We came back", I said simply, "just Rosalie and I. We missed Edward over there, so we thought of maybe coming back to see if he was ok."

"Yeah…I'm good", said Edward nodding and avoiding my gaze.

"So…" said Rosalie not wanting to go into an awkward silence.

"Why are you here?" I asked directing to Edward. Rosalie and Bella shot me a cold glare. Hey, I didn't want an awkward silence either.

"He came here a little late and you guys had all left", said Bella turning to me, "so I asked him to come inside."

"_You_ asked _him_?" I demanded in horror. Was she joking? You don't just ask seventeen-year-old horny and sex-crazed guys into your house!!!

"Yeah…he offered his company", explained Bella shrugging. Oh yeah, I'm sure his _company_ is all that he offered.

"That's nice", said Rosalie smiling.

"_Very_ nice of you Edward", I put in innocently, "when did you get here?"

"Couple of minutes after you guys left", said Bella, "where's Alice and jasper?"

"They're still at the beach", explained Rosalie, "I'll go call and see if they're ok." She excused herself and went to sit down in the living room. Bella took a sip of her water whilst I glared at Edward.

"So Bella, what did you and Edward do in the forty-three minutes you two were alone?" I asked casually going to sit beside Rosalie. I saw Edward and Bella glance at eachother before coming to sit down also.

"We read", answered Bella busying herself with the bottle again.

I snorted. That was believable. Edward hated reading.

"Really?" I asked, unconvinced, "what did you read Edward?"

Edward glanced around, nervously.

"A…book?" he squeaked. I laughed at his uncomfortable-ness.

"What's with the twenty Q?" snapped Bella, touchily.

"No reason", I covered up, "none at all."

Bella's POV.

Oh yeah, Emmett wanted to kill Edward. I was surprised he kept hold so long. Edward sat beside me and fiddled with his fingers as Emmett glared at him. Rosalie was on the phone, occasionally breaking away to distract Emmett.

I could feel that Emmett knew something had happened between Edward and me. Of course I wasn't going to go and admit anything. I was sure Edward wanted to live, so he wouldn't say anything either

It was awkward of course. I didn't know that Emmett and Rosalie were coming back so soon. Edward and me were in the kitchen talking about why he had run away from me when Rosalie announced their return. Emmett's eyes kept flickering between me and Edward and his fist were clenched.

Well, at least Edward was still standing.

"They're on their way", said Rosalie as she flipped her phone shut and slid it into her pocket.

"They didn't have to come home", I told her, "weren't they having fun?"

"Yeah but its kind of boring with just the two of them", explained Rosalie shrugging.

"I'm sure Alice would've thought of something", I laughed thinking of the disgusting things than ran through my sister's mind.

"We could've gone to join them", suggested Edward.

"Great idea", I beamed standing up. Any chance of seeing Edward in nothing but swimming trunks? I'm in!

"I thought you didn't want to go to the beach", said Emmett narrowing his eyes at me. I shrugged indifferently.

"Change my mind", I told him, "I'll go get changed. Come with me, Rosalie?"

Rosalie looked back and forth between Edward and Emmett assessing the situation before she finally nodded.

"Sure, Bella."

Edward's POV.

She left me. She just skipped up the stairs with Rosalie and left me. And now Emmett was staring at me. The tense atmosphere didn't loosen up. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You like Bella", said Emmett in an accusing tone. I shrugged carelessly.

"Of course I do, she's your sister", I said innocently, "she's really nice."

"You know what I mean", Emmett snapped impatiently, "you _like _her."

"What do you mean?" I asked, acting clueless.

"So what did you really do when you guys were alone?" asked Emmett curiously. He leaned forwards and I flinched back. Emmett and I were friends but that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt me.

Especially not over his _little_ sister.

"We read", I told him cautiously. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Honestly! We did. She showed me _all_ of her favourite books".

"But they're all in her room", Emmett contradicted.

"I know", I said shrugging and not looking into his eyes.

"_Dude_, come on! She's my sister", he groaned throwing himself back and covering his face with his hands.

"We didn't do anything", I explained "seriously, Emmett. We didn't."

"But you like her?" he asked, his voice was muffled because of his hand."

It took me a while to say it. I didn't know why. But somehow saying that I liked Bella was a lie. Because I didn't like her.

What I felt about her was something different. Stronger. And better.

"Yeah…I guess I like her", I finally admitted.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty. Brotherly love…yeah right!

_**Previously....**_

_**Edward's POV.**_

_**But somehow saying that I liked Bella was a lie. Because I didn't like her.**_

_**What I felt about her was something different. Stronger. And better.**_

_**"Yeah…I guess I like her", I finally admitted.**_ Emmett tensed but he didn't say anything. I wondered what that meant. The fact that I was still alive. Did that mean he approved of it? Maybe he didn't care. Maybe he trusted me as a good friend and thought that I would take care of Bella.

I knew that I would take care of her myself. She was still slightly fragile, I noticed, because of the whole abandonment thing. It was her weak point. She didn't like feeling left alone. And I had no thoughts of leaving her alone anytime soon.

"I think she likes you too", Emmett finally said to me. My heart swelled up at his words and I couldn't let the large grin take over my face. Was this some sort of silent blessing I was getting from Emmett?

"We're home", said a recognisable chirpy voice. Alice skipped into the living room with jasper in hand.

"Hey guys", he said sitting down, "where's rose and…Bella?"

"Upstairs", grunted Emmett cracking his knuckled absentmindedly. Somehow the sound of that still made my skin crawl.

"We're going back to the beach, right?" asked Alice for confirmation. I nodded at her. She giggled and did a little weird happy dance. Sometimes, I swear that girl seriously freaked me out.

Bella's POV.

"Er…Rose? I don't think Emmett would like it if I wore this", I told her nervously as I fiddled with the small summer dress she laid out on my bed. Rosalie laughed and shrugged.

"No, but I'm sure Edward might like it", she said winking suggestively. I rolled my eyes and grabbed it. The dress was short and strapless, with a flowery design.

"So what _really_ happened between you and Edward whilst you guys were alone?" asked Rosalie through the bathroom door as I got changed. I sighed. I knew she would ask this. I didn't know what to tell her though. Should I say tell that Edward and me kissed? But what did the kiss mean?

I knew I liked Edward. A little too much, I must admit. He seemed way out of my league and sometimes I didn't really get him. He was quite unpredictable. Did he like me?

I had no idea. I thought he might do, the way he would talk to me really made me think that. And then other times he wouldn't act so friendly wise.

Sometimes I wouldn't know whether he wanted to kiss me or walk away from me

"We came upstairs and I showed him some of my books", I explained coming out of my bathroom. Rosalie readjusted the dress and nodded distractedly.

"Anything else?" she asked, not making any eye contact with me. I really liked talking to Rose, she was like another sister to me. An older experienced sister that I could really get advice from. I admit she was slightly distant at first, but then when she started hanging out with us, I really got to know her. Alice, her and me were really close friends. I knew I could trust her.

"We kissed", I sighed discontentedly. Her eyes snapped up and a slow smile had spread across her face. Rose began brushing my hair, trying to hide her curiosity.

"Anything more?" she asked casually. I shook my head. She stopped brushing and tilted her head to the left.

"Why so glum? Didn't you want to kiss Edward?" she asked staring straight at me now. I shrugged and walked over to sit on my bed. Rosalie followed instantly.

"I thought you liked him, Bella", she said concernedly, "I swear you do. What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing's wrong…exactly", I explained to her, "and…why would you think I like Edward?"

"Apart from the fact that you kissed him?" she asked arching an eyebrow, "well…it's the way you guys look at eachother. You give eachother 'the look'. And he likes you too."

"What's 'the look'?" I asked curiously.

"The starry eye thing", explained Rosalie vaguely, "you know…the way you brighten up when you hear his name or when he smiles when you look at him. Them you guys sort of…star longingly at eachother. That's 'the look'."

"_Right_", I said nodding, "ok then…is it really that obvious?"

"Only an idiot wouldn't know you guys are totally crushing on eachother", rose laughed shaking her head, "he really likes you though, why are you sad that you two kissed, then?"

"Because I'm not sure", I sighed. I didn't know how to explain it to her. Edward just didn't seem like the person for me. We probably had nothing in common or anything. When he kissed me, it felt like heaven and I really liked it. What saddened me was the fact that it probably was just another kiss to Edward. It didn't mean anything to him. And I didn't really want a crush right now. I needed someone who really cared for me. And selfishly, I wanted that someone to be Edward.

"Are you upset because of Emmett?" asked Rosalie snapping out of my thoughts. I groaned. Emmett. He was another problem. I really wanted him to approve of my boyfriends. He needed to know that I could choose my boyfriends for myself. That I was grown up and he had to let go. I admit he sort of loosened up a little bit but _if_ Edward might ask me out in the future, would Emmett endorse?

"Doesn't matter", I decided standing up and shaking the thoughts that were clouding my head away, "let's go, Rose. They're probably waiting downstairs."

------------------------E&B------------------------

"Bella! Hey, how _are _you?" asked a voice. I whipped off my sunglasses and sat up. Lauren, Jessica and Angela were all walking towards me. Rosalie and Alice groaned in frustration.

"Hey guys. I'm good, you?" I replied as they settled down around me. Lauren dug out a fresh bottle of sunscreen and began to rub it on herself vigorously.

"We're ok. We didn't know you were coming here", said Angela softly, "we would've asked you to come but you didn't seem that into the beach lately…"

"That's ok", I assured her, "I wouldn't have come anyway, I didn't, er, feel well. But Rosalie and Alice managed to convince me to come."

"You're going out with Jasper Whitlock, aren't you?" asked Jessica curiously, turning to Alice.

"Yes, yes I am", said Alice narrowing her eyes. She gave Jessica her 'keep away' look and sat back to sunbathe.

"So…like, where is he?" asked Jessica looking around. Alice sat back up and grunted something indistinctly.

"_There_ he is", whispered Lauren, "and _damn_, he's with Edward Masen and Emmett Cullen. Whoa…"

As soon as I had heard Edward's name, I had to turn around. Rosalie sat up and so did Angela and Alice. The vision in front of us was simply breathtaking.

Edward was striding towards our direction. Fucking topless. His muscles showed perfectly making me want to drool. I had seen him shirtless once before, but this time I really looked. He was wearing some blue shorts with hung dangerously low. His six-pack just _had_ to be touched. His messy bronze hair was as scruffy and sexy as always. I so wanted to run my hand through that right now.

Next to him was Jasper, whom I hadn't really noticed before. He was shirtless too. I had to admit that jasper was kind of hot, even though he was very quiet and kept to himself. My brother was on the other side of Edward cracking his knuckled unaware, as he approached.

Rosalie quickly got up and practically pounced on him, claiming him hers in front of Lauren and Jessica.

Emmett responded with so much enthusiasm, it was gross to watch and illegal to perform.

"Bitch", mutter Jessica to herself. Lauren sighed and Angela merely looked happy. Jasper went to sit next to Alice, sliding an arm around her tiny waist and kissing her on the forehead.

"Emmett! Let her breathe", I sighed, rolling my eyes. Rose and Emmett finally broke apart and I swear rose had a smug grin plastered on her face. She might as well have stuck her tongue out at Jessica and Lauren.

"Hey", said Edward waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my little fantasy and I nodded.

"Hi", I said nervously. Edward sank down on the sand next to me and smiled faintly.

"These are my friends, Angela, Lauren and Jessica", I introduced pointing them out.

"Oh shit", muttered Emmett shaking his head. I turned my attention towards him. He was staring towards the water, where Mike Newton, Jacob Black and Eric Yorkie were emerging from the water with their surfing boards.

Jacob spotted me from the distance and began waving brightly. I giggled and waved back trying to put as much enthusiasm as he was.

"That just looks goofy", murmured Edward rolling his eyes.

"Bella, can you go buy me a drink?" asked Emmett suddenly. I scoffed.

"Get it yourself!"

"I'll get it", offered Rosalie about to stand up. But Emmett shook his head ad pulled her down. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded in understanding.

"Please, Bells?" asked Emmett, "there's a corner shop right there? Just get a coke or something."

"I want one too", Alice chirped in.

"Make that three", said Jessica waving her hand.

"Four", said Lauren in the same manner.

"I'm not a waitress", I snapped crossing my arms, "Emmett, get your own bloody drink!"

"Go, Bella", he pleaded, "now. Just go and get it, please?"

"Why? You're not about to die of thirst", I told him shaking my head, "you'll live. And get it yourself if you so desperately want –"

"Oh Nevermind, he's here", Emmett hissed, sounding annoyed. I shrugged indifferently and lay back to get some sun.

Then I sat back up again.

"Bella!" Jacob bursted out. He practically ran over and picked me up. I felt myself being held in a tight embrace. The feeling of being against Jacob's skin was nice. He was warm and soft.

I realised there was a menacing growling sound behind me, which wasn't very good considering what happened the last time I came to the beach with Jacob and Emmett.

"Hey Jacob", I said happily. I hadn't really spoken to Jacob in a while. I was too zombie-like and messed up with myself to really bother with anything else. Emmett still guarded the phone with his life so he stopped calling after a while too.

"I'm so glad to see you, Bells", said Jacob, smiling brightly as he settled me down.

"Yeah, I bet you are", muttered Edward in the background. I ignored that comment. Jacob was a really close friend to me. Almost like a second brother. I didn't want to be loosing contact and drifting away from him again.

"I'm glad to see you too", I told him truthfully.

"Hey Bella", said Eric as he approached. Mike was behind him.

"Bella, hi", he said almost anxiously.

"Hey guys", I greeted with a nod and a smile.

"So Bella, how about we go –"

"Bella, can I talk to you for a sec?" Mike cut in through Jacob. I was shocked that mike wanted to talk to me. We hadn't really spoken since we broke up. Partly because he was pissed off me with. Jacob shot him a dirty look for interrupting him.

"No!" said Emmett, jumping to his feet. Rosalie stood up and shook her head as well.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Stay here, Bella", ordered Emmett, looking at me pointedly. I looked back over to mike and realised that he was an a glaring contest with Jacob. Suddenly the atmosphere dropped a couple of degrees and things got tense.

"Two minutes, Bella? Please?' asked Mike. He seemed really desperate to talk to me for some reason. I decided that I wanted to know what he wanted to say.

""Sure", I answered shrugging.

"Stay", growled Emmett. I turned to stare at him questioningly.

"What's the matter, Emmett?" I asked sceptically.

"I've got to tell you something", said Mike to me, "I really do, Bella. Why have you not been calling me back?"

"I didn't know you were calling me in the first place", I told him honestly.

"I left messages with your brother to tell you to call me", said Mike turning to glare at Emmett who glared at him back.

"What? Emmett? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him dubiously.

"Leave it Bella", sighed Emmett shaking his head, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to call _him_, alright?"

"No, it's not alright", I shot back at him. I turned to Mike again, "why didn't you ring my mobile phone?"

"You blocked my number", he explained.

"Oh, right", I said sheepishly, "sorry. What did you want to talk to me about, mike? What is it?"

Mike seemed hesitant to answer. He looked around at Jessica and Lauren who had started their own conversation in the background. Rosalie was quietly explaining something to Alice and Jasper. Jacob was tense and stood quite close to me. Emmett had stood up with his fist clenched in an '_I'm gonna punch someone'_ kind of way. Edward sat in front of where Alice and Jasper were sitting. He was shooting daggers at Jacob's head. Eric seemed to try to be looking not interested at the conversations going on.

Mike took a deep breath.

"I want to get back together with you", he told me, staring straight at me, speaking directly to me, "I still love you Bella, I want you back."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one. Part one, part two and part three.

Mike took a deep breath.

"I want to get back together with you", he told me, staring straight at me, speaking directly to me, "I still love you Bella, I want you back."

At that moment, a couple of things happened at once. My heart accelerated. Emmett growled very much audibly, on purpose. Edward jumped to his feet. Jacob stepped closer to me. Alice gasped. And a little boy started crying because his older brother crushed his sand castle.

"You can't have her back", hissed Jacob, narrowing his eyes at Mike, "she doesn't love you. So just stop making a fool of yourself and leave."

"Er, Jacob? Don't you think I can choose whether I love Mike or not?" I asked, feeling rather pissed off. Jacob looked taken back, then shrugged.

"This is ridiculous", said Emmett shaking his head, "Bella, let's go. Come one guys."

"You have to consider it", said Mike urgently. He gripped my hands and forced me to look at him, "please Bella? Or we could just talk about it? Please, just let me –"

"Ouch! Mike, let go you're hurting me", I hissed trying to pull away from his grasp.

"Just listen, Bella", Mike insisted.

"Get your filthy hands off of her", snapped Edward. He yanked Mike off in a second flat, and push him back. Emmett growled and was about to step in and add his little personal moves to the scene but Rosalie held him back. I was forever grateful to her.

"Are you ok?" asked Edward examining my wrists. They were red with finger printed bruises freshly forming. I grimaced.

"Fine", I muttered, "let's go."

"No Bella", said Mike coming towards me again, "please, just listen to what I have to say first. It's just that I really think –"

"I said keep away from her", hissed Edward with the most venom in his voice that I had ever heard. A death glare was shot to Mike and he flinched back.

The sense in the air couldn't be anymore uncomfortable. As much as Mike was an idiot, I sort of felt a bit sorry for him. The reason I had broken up with him was because he was so full of himself. We had gone out for two months and I really liked him. I could tell he liked me too, but I didn't know whether it was just because he wanted something in return or if he liked _me_ alone.

-Flashback-

"_Bella! Bella! Over here, come here", a voice called out. I whirled around to see Jessica pushing through the mounts of older teenagers to try and get to me. We were at a party and I was trying to find Mike. I really had to talk to him. The music was blaring in the background and I could barely hear myself think over the racket._

"_What is it?" I shouted to Jessica although she was right in front of me._

"_Found him", she called out, "he's been looking for you too. Come on, he's outside. Are you going to be long with Mike? I have to get home soon it's nearly half past two."_

"_Don't wait for me", I said as loudly as my voice to go, "see you tomorrow, Jess. Bye."_

_Jessica mouthed something I couldn't understand before disappearing through the crowds. _

_Someone had yanked her onto the dance floor, I think. I couldn't see properly as I was being constantly pushed and shoved to the sound of the music._

_Finally, after a couple of minutes I found myself outside in the garden of Lauren Mallory's garden. Mike was there, talking to some guys. I walked right over to him, taking deep breathes to try and clear my head. I knew what I had to say. And he had to hear it._

"_Hey babe, there you are", he smiled, grabbing my waist and pulling me close. Our lips made contact and I could taste the alcohol in his mouth. I was sure he could taste it in mine as well._

"_I'm going back in, you coming?" asked one of the boys mike was talking to. He surfaced, shook his head and glued his lips to mine once more. I tried to pull away but he had a really firm grip. I kiss him back after a couple of moments, before we both had to pull away for air._

"_You taste of chocolate…and beer", Mike remarked. I was partly surprised that he even noticed. Normally he would've gone straight to 'I did this today. I was so awesome at it. Let me bore you with my achievements.'_

"_I like it", he added winking at me and pulling me close again. I stepped back and pushed him away._

"_Wait a second, hold on", I said to Mike holding my hand up, "I need to talk to you about something, alright?"_

"_Can't it wait?" he whispered into my ear. I stepped back fully and shook my head._

"_It's, er, important", I explained. Mike laughed._

"_What, are you breaking up with me or something?" he scoffed rolling his eyes. But I wasn't laughing. He gripped my waist and our lips crashed together. Pressing his body to mine, I could feel his erection up against me._

"_No, back off", I said turning my head to the left, away from his lips, "seriously, mike. I need to tell you something."_

"_What? What is it?" he snapped, rolling his eyes in an annoyed manner._

"_I want to break up with you", I blurted out._

_And then, I watched as the amusement slowly faded on his face. Pure hurt and disappointment appeared._

_-_Endflashback_-_

"Come on, Bella", said Emmett wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I offered Mike a sympathetic glance before I was pulled away. The same look of hurt and disappointment was full on his expression. I felt really horrible.

Edward's POV.

"I'm going to the bathroom", said Bella standing up.

"I'll go with you", said Alice.

"And me", added Rosalie. They all stood up and disappeared around the corner.

We were in a small restaurant, about to have lunch. After the events that had happened at the beach, I was still pretty pissed off.

First fucking Jacob black. Then that Mike Newton guy. What the hell?

Couldn't they see that Bella was mine?

Ok, so I hadn't claimed her yet, but it was practically obvious she was taken. I was sitting right next to her! I wanted to put my arm around her shoulder but Emmett was there too, and I wanted to keep that arm.

When Jacob hugged Bella, _my_ Bella, I fought the urge to rip his body into shreds. I was actually thinking up ways of killing him.

Wow, I'm sounding like Emmett.

But this was the effect that Bella had on me. She made me want to protect her. Keep her safe. Keep her happy. And I would gladly do any of those things. Just to make her smile. I would gladly give up my life.

Yeah all right, I'm sounding melodramatic again, it wasn't my fault. It's all Bella. I still hadn't figured out that strong feeling I felt for her. I liked her a lot, and I really wanted to make sure she knew that. I was pretty sure she knew, but I wanted to see her reaction. I wanted too much to do with Bella.

"Why do they all have to go to the bathroom at the same time?" mused Jasper, in concentration.

"I swear there's a flat screen in there or something", shrugged Emmett, "and they take their time too. Probably plotting to take over mankind…"

"I'm sure Alice can handle that on her own", muttered Jasper to himself. Emmett heard and he smirked.

"So what did you guys do when me and Rose left the beach this morning?" he asked Jasper, leaning closer.

"Swam for while", said Jasper indifferently.

"And after a while?" Emmett continued. Jasper shot me a 'help me, dude' look. I laughed into my drink and accidentally consumed some. It went down the wrong tube and I began to choke.

Large thuds banging on my back told me Emmett was trying to help. I waved his hand off as I stopped coughing.

"You ok, man?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. No, he fucking broke my back. I was sure he wasn't just helping me, probably giving me a warning to leave Bella alone in those friendly thuds.

"Fine", I said clearing my throat. Jasper smiled to me in reassurance. The girls came back after a couple of minutes and we decided to order. Bella sat next to me and I was glad. I noticed she kept glancing at me every now and then. My heart swirled knowing that she was probably thinking of me.

"Bella?" said a rough recognisable voice. I suppressed a groan but Emmett couldn't. Actually, I think it was more a of growl.

Bella, however, lit up and turned around. And I sat there, burning with jealousy and rage.

Emmett's POV.

Mike had called around our house a few times. I knew why he did. He wanted to get back together with Bella. I couldn't though. I couldn't let her get back with him. I knew exactly what raged around sixteen year old teenage boys' minds. And I knew what Mike thought when he looked at my sister.

So I tried to keep her away from him. Not going to places where he might be or steering her anywhere away from him. But stupidly, I forgot he normally went to the beach with some of Bella's other friends.

Jacob black was another sex-craved idiot. But he was still in the 'friend' zone with Bella and I knew she wanted to keep it that way. So he wasn't a big problem.

Mike Newton was.

He was like this stupid little donkey with blonde hair and baby-ish features. I couldn't wait to punch the smirk on his face when Bella's back was turned. Besides, there was no way I was going to let my sister go out with a donkey.

"Jacob!" exclaimed Bella as she stood up and ran towards him. I dropped my fork and groaned aloud. Not this again. It seemed Edward was thinking the same thing. His fists were clenched and his jaw set tight.

"Hey Bells, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys eating", said Jacob sheepishly looking around our table.

"It's fine", said Bella waving it off, "come join us. Have a seat."

"Are you sure? I only wanted to make sure you were ok", said Jacob shrugging, "Mike's an idiot by the way, ignore him."

Ah, so the kid thinks like me. I like, I like.

"I will and you're not intruding or anything", said Bella smiling, "actually, I'm done eating. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah sure", said Jacob brightening up immediately. Why did Bella have to do this? Get herself in the most stupidest situations? It was just plainly absurd sometimes. It's like she goes looking for trouble. And looking for the wrong guys.

Well, in my opinion every guy is the wrong guy for her. They didn't deserve someone like her. No one could possible be perfect enough for Bella.

She was slightly broken and needed all the attention in the world. She needed care. She couldn't be tossed aside for anything. I was sure, not even Edward would be good enough for her.

I knew about Edward's feelings for my sister for a while. It was there and I tried to ignore it, but I could see Bella responding to him as well. To be honest, it anyone had to end up with Bella, I'd rather it was Edward than Mike donkey-faced Newton or Jacob stupid Black.

But how was I sure that Edward wouldn't break Bella's heart? I wasn't, so I couldn't risk it.

"I'll come with you", I offered stuffing the rest of my food down.

"Actually Emmett, I would appreciate if you didn't", said Bella in an apologetically tone, "please? I just need to tell Jake something. I'll be back in a couple of minutes, alright."

No. Not all right.

"Yeah, alright", I mumbled staring down at my plate.

"Let's go", said Jacob happily, grabbing Bella's hand as they walked out of the restaurant.

Bella's POV.

When I got into the bathroom, I knew Rosalie and Alice would want to talk to me. To be honest, I didn't want to talk to them. I wanted to keep my thoughts to myself. They were the only things I had at the moment. I sighed and got in to the cubicle quickly.

I knew what I had to do. I realised it all. And I was going to do it right this time. I wouldn't mess anything up.

I knew who I had to be just friends with. I knew whom I should get together with. And I knew whom I couldn't get together with.

I had decided.

Now, time to act it all out.

I let go of Jacob's hand as we walked. He frowned slightly but didn't say anything. I sighed and went to a bench. He followed and sat next to me.

"I got to tell you something", I began. He smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"Ok, Jake, we're good friends right?" I asked cautiously. He frowned again but nodded nevertheless.

"Of course, Bella", said Jacob, still smiling.

"Ok, well I want to tell you that you're my closest…guy friend", I said to him, "and I love you a lot Jake, because I can trust you and you support me. And I hope we can stay close friends."

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before nodding again.

"We'll always be friends Bella", he said softly, "and…I love you too."

"As a friend", I said quickly, "yeah? Your friendship matters to me a lot, Jacob and I don't want to loose that."

"So…we're friends?" he confirmed in a less enthusiastic voice than before. I nodded in confirmation. Jacob sighed then put on his happy face for me again.

"Friends we are then", he said brightly, "until anything else happens. And my friendship with you matters also, Bella."

"I'm glad", I told him, smiling faintly.

I was glad I had done this part. Only two more bits left to do. I had to handle mike and Edward.

But something that Jacob had said troubled me. It made me think that maybe I hadn't done this part right after all.

He said _until anything else happens_…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two. Skipping to part three.

_Previously…_

_I was glad I had done this part. Only two more bits left to do. I had to handle Mike and Edward._

_But something that Jacob had said troubled me. It made me think that maybe I hadn't done this part right after all._

_He said until anything else happens…_

I wondered what that meant deeply. It really concerned me to think that maybe my conversation with Jacob didn't work out like I thought it would have. Maybe he didn't understand me at all. I should've made myself clearer.

"You look deep in thought, honey", said Esme as she walked into the kitchen. I blinked a couple of times and realised that I was standing in front of the fridge, with its door wide open. The cold was getting to me.

"Oh…hey mum", I sighed closing the door without a second thought. I dragged myself to the table and sat down.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" asked my mother, scrutinizing my face in depth. I merely shrugged and bit my lip.

"Listen, Bella. Your father and I want to talk to you after dinner this evening", she said softly. I turned to face her, curious about this 'talk',

"What about?" I asked her suspiciously.

"After dinner", she waved me off, "now unless you want to help me cook, I suggest you disappear off somewhere. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward are upstairs along with Alice and Jasper. Go join them."

Grudgingly, I slouched out of the kitchen. My dad was in the living room, watching TV. I thought of asking him to spill about the talk we were supposed to have but I couldn't be bothered. I went to sit next to him on the sofa.

My next part of my grand master plan was to speak to Mike. Although that was a problem itself. I doubted that Emmett or Edward for that matter would leave me alone with Mike. Emmett seemed to have to restrain himself from Jacob, of which I was grateful but I didn't think his patience would stretch that far for Mike.

"Bella", said my dad interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him and noticed he, also, was staring intently at my face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" dad asked me cautiously. I was tired of everyone tip toeing around me like this. Like I was a bomb about to be set off. What was the matter with everyone?

"Fine", I mumbled, more to myself.

"You look a bit…_pasty_", Carlisle mused, tilting his head to the left.

"Nice medical term", I muttered shaking my head, "I'm fine dad. Really I am."

"Sure. What did you get up to today?" he asked, "hope you didn't just stay home again, Bella. It's unhealthy to stay indoors for too long. You should've gone out with Emmett and –"

"I did", I cut in firmly. It's like he _thought_ I had stayed in. I went out. Of course I did. Maybe not in the last couple of days, but that was because I felt…weird. But somehow I felt different now. When Edward had knocked on the door this morning…

"You did?" dad's surprised tone was almost insulting.

"Yes", I said through gritted teeth, "I went out with Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. We went to the beach. Ask them for confirmation."

"No, no…I believe you", said dad unconvincingly, "but…Emmett called me this morning and said you didn't _want_ to go out with them. _Again_."

Emmett called dad?

When was that?

How _dare _he? And why would he? I didn't understand it. So, I had been a little off lately. Ok, a lot off. But I had some things to deal with. I felt so empty. So alone.

When Edward had knocked on the door…I felt warmth. I didn't know what it was though. I knew I liked Edward. Me kissing him back this morning proved that enough. When he was around me, I felt lit up. And when he kissed me today…I felt different.

"Well…Edward changed my mind", I explained shrugging. Carlisle's eyebrows shot up. I had never seen my dad's composed and relaxed face falter before. It was almost amusing. Almost.

"Edward Masen?" demanded dad, "t-the one upstairs? Emmett's Edward?"

Emmett's Edward? That's not exactly how I would call him. It sounded quite queer…

"Yeah…the one upstairs", I confirmed nodding. Dad stared at me, expecting me to go on. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "He came a little bit late and the others had already left for the beach. I told him I was staying here at the house so he offered to keep me company."

"Where does the beach come into the scene?"

"Emmett and Rosalie came home early", I carried on, "and then I found out that Alice and jasper were coming home too. So…we suggested that we go back to the beach now that Edward was here. That's when we bumped into Mike and Jacob and the others."

"Jacob Black?" repeated Carlisle, suddenly alert. "Emmett didn't…?"

"No dad", I said quickly, "Emmett was cool. It was fine."

"Oh…well. Alright then", mumbled dad shrugging, "so how exactly did Emmett's Edward convince you to go to the beach with the others?"

Good question dad. I couldn't exactly tell him that the thought of Edward shirtless and with nothing but shorts on had convinced me, could I?

"He said…I needed to go out into the sun", I bluffed up from nowhere, avoiding my dad's stern gaze, "because my skin was getting a bit pale and…like you said, pasty."

"Pasty", nodded Carlisle, turning back to the TV.

**Edward's POV.**

She said she was going to get a drink. Does it take twenty-three minutes to get a drink? Was she walking to France to get this drink?

"Edward! Dude, stop staring at the clock", snapped Jasper impatiently, "Are we keeping you from something?"

"Wha…no. I'm just…no", I answered shaking my head. Alice grinned at me and quickly looked away. That was weird.

Jasper, Emmett and I were on the floor playing one of Emmett's childish violent video games. Alice and Rosalie were on his bed, discussing something I couldn't hear.

I sighed impatiently as Emmett cut off my head and made a triumphant noise.

"Oh yeah! Third time in a row", he rejoiced, punching the air, "Getcha head in the game, Eddie-boy!"

"I give up", I mumbled, resigned as I dropped the game controller on the floor and stood up.

"You're just not good enough for…_the master_", said Emmett dramatically. I went over and whacked him on the head.

"Hey!" he hissed reaching over to me. I skipped out of the way and Alice stuck out her foot. Tiny little pixie…

I collapsed on top of Jasper who said some nice colourful swear words.

"Dude, get _off_", groaned Jasper pushing me off of him. Rosalie _accidentally_ stepped on my toe as she hopped off the bed.

"Sorry, Ed", she dismissed carelessly. I bit back a howl and tried to grab her leg. In the process, I managed to kick Jasper in the shins and pull Alice down onto the floor.

"You creased my skirt!" she shrieked waving her arms out. I was suddenly scared.

"It looks fine, Al", Jasper reassured her. Alice's feisty face relaxed. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Where're you going?" asked Emmett pulling down Rosalie. She gave a little yelp and fell on his lap perfectly.

"To get a drink", I told him. I should've said '_to go find your hot sister'_, but I knew I'd be pushing things then.

I walked out of Emmett's room and closed the door gently behind me. I knew Esme and Carlisle, Bella's parents were downstairs. I wondered if Bella was caught up talking to them. I walked past her room and stopped. She wasn't in there. On her bed, were book scattered around from this morning. I smiled faintly as I remembered how we had kissed on that bed. How I had held her. How she had kissed me back.

Without knowing, I was walking into her room, towards her bed.

Alice's bed was next to Bella's on the right side. The left side was Bella's side of the room as the right was Alice's.

I picked up the book that Bella had recommended to me and read the summary at the back once more. Yes. I had read this book before. It was one of my favourites too. I didn't tell Bella so because I wanted to talk to her about it. So I played dumb. Asking the questions she would answer.

"I knew you wanted to read it", said a soft angelic voice from behind me. And I dropped the book, I completely froze.

**Bella's POV.**

I brought my feet up on the sofa. The familiar dark feeling was returning slightly. I tuned out everything and embraced it. The sounds were fading. My mother's singing from the kitchen. The TV. My dad's comments and complaints. Everything…

This was the feeling that I had felt. It was the feeling that gave me the nightmares. Abandonment. Loneliness. Isolation. Darkness. Then suddenly…

Edward.

I didn't know where he came from. And to be frank I didn't care. Edward's face popped up in between the harsh voices and sneers of my dream. The warmth feeling took over my dark emotions. I didn't need to hold my knees close. I didn't need to crush myself together to be able to stay in one piece.

Edward. That one person and suddenly I didn't care if I was abandoned. I smiled and basked in the moment that our lips had touched. It was so precious. So sweet. So urgent. If only I could do it again…

"Bella? Honey, could you skip upstairs and tell everyone that dinner's prepared", asked Esme peeping her head through the living room door. I nodded and stood up.

"Carlisle, set the table please", she commanded getting back to the kitchen. Dad and I both groaned and got to work.

I walked up the stairs slowly, as my mind thought up tiny details of Edward Masen. I sighed heavily as I got to the top stair. Was I obsessed?

Surely not…

I froze when I saw the vision ahead of me. He sat on my bed in my bedroom, his head bowed in concentration. He was holding that book in his hand.

That book…

My bed…

In my room…

"I knew you wanted to read it", I said smugly as I walked in. Edward froze for a couple of minutes then turned around.

He wore a sheepish expression, as if he expected a scolding. I wondered why until I realised he was in my room.

In my room…

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, curious more than angry.

"Eh…I was just…looking for the book", stuttered Edward. I grinned at how nervous he was. I walked towards him and sat myself on my bed.

"As long as you didn't go through my underwear drawer, we're cool", I teased him, shrugging. His face was priceless.

"Sorry", he muttered quietly, "I didn't mean to snoop or anything, I just –"

"It's fine, Edward", I said half laughing at his anxiousness, "you can borrow this book if you want. I don't mind."

"Oh…right", he said nodding, "yeah…I'll, uh, borrow it. Thanks."

"You're welcomed", I said shrugging. There was a comfortable silence of which I stared at Edward's lips and he stared at the book in his hands. I couldn't help but watch, amazed at how his eyebrows furrowed when he was focusing and how he bit his lip unconsciously.

Without thinking twice, I ripped the book out of Edward's hand and launched myself on him.

As soon as our lips made contact all my thoughts melted. And I was flying through bliss and heaven once more.

**Edward's POV.**

One minute I was reading the back of a book, the next I was being pounced on. Let me tell you, it was great.

I didn't even get time to react as Bella had flung her arms around my neck securely. Her lips crashed into mine and her body was pressed up to my body. I fell back onto her bed and her soft chest squished on top of me. My hands instantly went to her waist, holding her tightly and not wanting to let go.

Our lips moulded against eachother, shaping and claiming. Her taste was absolutely delicious. Her scent alone was erotic. Her soft touches were heavenly.

Bella pulled back so a couple of seconds, to catch her breath. With a quick movement I flipped us around so it was her who was beneath me. I hungrily savoured and kissed down her jaw line, tasting her more and more. The feeling of her being so close to me made me groan softly.

I knew we were rushing and I knew I should've stop but I couldn't. She was too tempting and appealing for her own good.

Bella grabbed a fistful of my hair, guiding my lips back to hers. Our lips pressed together once more, I ran my tongue along her bottom lip as they parted for me and my tongue slipped inside.

We should've stopped there.

We really should've. But we didn't. We carried on. Too lost in the moment. Too carried away.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three. So…*awkward silence* how _is_ everybody?

_Bella grabbed a fistful of my hair, guiding my lips back to hers. Our lips pressed together once more, I ran my tongue along her bottom lip as they parted for me and my tongue slipped inside._

_We should've stopped there._

_We really should've. But we didn't. We carried on. Too lost in the moment. Too carried away._

Getting too carried away with Bella was great, I had to admit. I didn't really care about anything. It had all faded away. I had no worries. I had no troubles. Bella made this for me. She made this perfect little world where it would just be us. No one else. Nothing else. Just us. And we could do what we wanted. Feel what we wanted. She made a brilliant safe cocoon for us. We were safe here. We were secure.

Bella ripped off my shirt and crashed our lips back together. Our kisses were getting urgent and our bodies were heating up. My hands roamed under her top, caressing and touching every single piece of soft flesh I could feel. I gasped out from her kiss, needing to breathe unfortunately.

"I love you Edward", whispered Bella looking straight into my eyes. I was lost. I was falling. Her words stunned me.

"I love you too", I said without hesitation, "so much Bella…I love you."

It was too soon. Too weird. It wasn't right in other people's eyes. We were rushing. We were too young. We didn't understand love. We were lusting.

It was hormones…

Whatever excuse any would come up with was absolute crap. Who said people couldn't fall in love at this age? Who said it was just lust and not love? Who said we were rushing into things?

They were wrong. We weren't.

Ok, so maybe we were acting on lust at the current moment, but it was too late to stop. Besides, I didn't want to stop. I didn't want this to end. I kissed up and down Bella's neck. Tasting every piece of her. Biting and sucking at bits. Nibbling on her skin. On of her hands were in my hair, gripping a fistful of hair and pulling. The other ran up and down my chest, sending waves of pleasure through me. I couldn't think of anything else that didn't have to do with Bella.

I pressed down on her, to feel her body. She wriggled under me, positioning herself so she could wrap both her arms around my neck to pull me down.

Our lips met once more and moulded against eachother. I felt her hot breath on my skin. Her spicy touch and her soft skin.

Bella's POV.

A small high pitched gasp made both Edward and I freeze.

There, in the doorway stood the person I did not want to be caught by. My breath quickened and my face blushed bright red. This was not good.

Edward quickly untangled his body from me, I grabbed his shirt, which was right next to me and handed it over to him. He pulled it on swiftly. I readjusted my clothes to look for reasonable. We sat, uncomfortable and embarrassed on the bed.

Edward took my hand and squeezed it. But somehow I didn't feel reassured. I looked up to see a disappointed face.

Esme sighed.

"Mom, I –"

"Dinner's ready", she cut in sharply. Her voice was cold. Hurt and disappointed. Almost frustrated. I bit my lip. She stared at the floor when she spoke. Her hands were at fists.

"Bella come and help me fix the table", she ordered in a more controlled voice, "Edward, can you please go ask the others to come downstairs for dinner?"

"If we could just talk about –"

"We'll talk about this later", she interrupted me again.

"Don't tell dad", I said quickly thinking of what would happen at dinner if she brought this up. I was thinking of my dad's face. I was thinking of Emmett's face…

"I won't", said my mother shrugging simply, "this has got nothing to do with him. Yet. Let's just get dinner over with please. Edward, can you get the others?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen", said Edward curtly. He got up and walked out of the room, sparing me a rueful glance as he did.

I looked up to my mother, feeling quite ashamed. She didn't look back at me.

"Let's go set the table", said Esme in a retired voice.

--

"Wow…who died?" muttered Emmett in between stuffing his face with a load of food. He was right though. Everybody was silent. Like somebody had died.

My dad wasn't talking cos he was in a bad mood. His team lost on TV. Esme was unusually quiet, because of what happened earlier I was presuming.

Somebody creased Alice's skirt and jasper was silently reassuring her. Edward and I were both quiet of course. The embarrassment was still etched on both our faces.

Esme knew.

She caught us!

If it was Alice or Emmett that would've been fine. They were people around my age. I was sure they knew something was up with Edward and me anyway. So they wouldn't be too surprised to see us…ok maybe they would be surprised.

If Esme had interrupted, I was sure I wouldn't be a virgin right now…

Things had gotten a little too heated up with Edward and me. I felt like I had completely lost myself. It was just he and I. There were no worries, and no problems. Everything was ok. He was in my arms. He was kissing me. He was with me.

"Bella!"

A hard kick under the table woke me up. I bit my lip to stop myself from groaning in pain. Looking to the source of the kick, Alice smiled sheepishly back at me.

"You zoned out on us", Emmett said looking at me curiously. His eyes flickered between Edward and me. "You ok, Bella?"

"Perfectly content", I said to him.

"Then why haven't you touched a thing on your plate", he shot back at me, "your fork is still clean. Look at me, I'm nearly done!"

"I'm not hungry", I told him shrugging.

"You should really eat Bella", said dad, scrutinizing me. Oh great! I was certain I'd be getting a lecture on skipping meals and looking pasty again.

"I don't want to eat", I said rather forcefully. I was sick of this. Sick of everyone acting so stupidly around me. Like I was going to break. Like I was a soap bubble that was about to burst. So what if I didn't eat dinner? It wasn't going to kill me. I would just make up for it later. It wasn't a big deal.

With a frustrated thought, I stood up and left the living room. I didn't even look back. I was tired of this. Everyone was just really getting on my nerves lately.

I was going to get in trouble with my mother later and I knew that. I didn't think she would appreciate me and Edward showing our 'physical affections' in my bedroom. Alone. Actually I don't think she knew that Edward and me even _had_ any affection for eachother.

The phone started ringing just as I was walking past it. I paused and grabbed the receiver.

"I'll get it", shouted Emmett.

"I've got it", I called back to him and answered, "hello?"

"Bella!"

I recognised his voice immediately. My chance to talk to Mike properly suddenly appeared.

"Mike, how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm…good. You?" he replied.

"Fine. I'm ok", I said, "hey listen…about the beach. I'm sorry that Emmett towed me away like that. I wanted to talk to you but –"

"It's ok", he reassured me, "your brother's very over protective of you, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess so", I half laughed, "but he's not here right now, so if you wanna talk to me…"

"I don't think we should talk about this on the phone", said mike quite seriously, "come to my place. We can talk then, alright?"

I sighed as I thought about it.

"Listen mike, I know what you want and it's just not –"

"please Bella?" whispered mike on the phone, "I don't wanna force you, I just wanna talk about it. I-I love you, Bella…I'm really in love with you."

I really didn't want to do this. I didn't want to tell mike that I _couldn't_ love him. Not since I had already practically declared my love to Edward earlier on. Not since I didn't love mike, I was in love with Edward.

"I think about you all the time", mike carried on. This wasn't helping me or him. "Can we just talk? I miss you…"

"When do you want me around your place?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Can you come now?" mike asked.

"Um…no. My parents are home and I won't be able to get out", I told him truthfully, "how about tomorrow?"

"I can't wait that long", he sighed, "let's meet up tonight!"

"My parents are still going to be here", I explained shaking my head to myself, "they're not working tonight."

"I mean _tonight_", mike emphasized, "at night. Sneak out and come see me."

The sooner I get this done, the better.

"I'll meet you at your place at half past midnight", I whispered to him, making sure no one could hear me, "who's home at your house?"

"Don't worry, no one is", said mike, "my parents are away for business and my sister's gone with them."

"Oh…ok. Good. See you then, mike", I said sighing, "bye…"

"Bye Bella", said mike contently, "I love you…"

I hung up the phone quickly and tried to slow down my heart rate. Why did this feel like I was committing a murder?

--

"Can I come in?" said a voice making me look up. I dropped my book and nodded. Esme walked into Alice's room and mine and closed the door. She locked it. Then approached my bed.

This was the conversation I had been dreading.

"Where's everybody?" I asked her, stalling of course.

"They're all downstairs, having dessert", she told me, "It's chocolate mousse, would you like any?"

"No thanks", I said shaking my head. Best get it over with. "So, mom, about what happened earlier…"

"I hadn't realised you and Edward were…an item", said Esme looking confused, "and I didn't mean to walk in on you like that…it was a bit shocking for me, Bella."

Her words stung me slightly.

Were Edward and I an item? He hadn't exactly asked me out or anything. He didn't ask me to be his girlfriend…

But he had said those three words. I love you. He had said it to me.

"We don't…don't normally do that", I told her quickly, "that was just a one time, we got a bit carried away and, you know."

There was a comfortable silence of which I decided to observe my nails. I waited for Esme to speak first.

"You didn't tell me that Edward was your boyfriend", she mused turning to look at me fully, "I just…presumed that he was just Emmett's friend. I though that was the reason he came around. To see Emmett, not…not you."

"He is Emmett's friend", I told her, "and…um, I'm not his official girlfriend. I mean, we're…we're not dating or anything."

There was another pause of silence. I didn't look up. The disappointed looking my mother's face wasn't something that I liked to see. I had disappointed Carlisle, Emmett and Esme too many times. I hated to see what it did to them.

"Good", she said finally. I was surprised by that reply of course.

"Good?" I repeated, "What's good?"

"The fact you aren't dating him", said Esme. She took in a deep breath and stood up, as if proving her authority over me.

"Yeah but…I mean, there's obviously something between me and Edward", I told her, blushing again, "I…I really like him, mom. And I think he likes me too. So, you know, if he asks me out I'll say –"

"No", answered Esme. Shocked as I was, I finally looked up. Her lips were pursed into a straight line. Her eyebrows furrowed. Her face pale, and looking more aged than I had ever seen it. In her eyes was anger and disappointment.

"No?"

Outrage filled me. Burned through me.

"That scene that I had caught you and Edward in earlier will not happen again", said Esme firmly, "I am absolutely repulsed and disappointed in you, Bella."

"Well, I'm sorry", I said quietly, "I didn't know that… I mean, we just got a bit carried away and –"

"That you'll never get carried away with Edward Masen again", Esme finished off. I was surprised by the way my mother was talking to me. She never spoke to me like this. I had always gotten away with things. Even though something like this had never happened before, she was always forgiving. She always understood my side.

I sighed and gave up.

"Whatever", I shrugged it off. Esme hadn't finished yet though.

"I forbid you to see him", she said, still with authority in her voice. I looked up at her, shocked once more. "You will not get involved in any type of relationship with that boy. He's too old for you, Bella."

"Too old?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Mom, please. I'm going to be sixteen soon. And he's seventeen. That's only about a year's difference."

"Over _two_ years difference actually", mom corrected tightly, "and that's too old for you. I don't like it. Teenage boys that age…like to get carried away. You can't date him."

Those words made me flip. And suddenly the rebellious side of me kicked in.

You can't date him…

"I'll date whoever I like", I told her, sitting up straighter and flipping my hair back, "and get carried away with whoever I like, thank you very much, _Esme_."

"It's illegal", she snapped, "You're still fifteen, Bella. And my word is final. You are NOT allowed to have a relationship with Edward. End of conversation."

She turned to leave, but that only pushed me further.

"You can't tell me what to do", I screamed at her back. Then said the words. "YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty-four. I'm gonna scream.

"_It's illegal", she snapped, "You're still fifteen, Bella. And my word is final. You are NOT allowed to have a relationship with Edward. End of conversation."_

_She turned to leave, but that only pushed me further._

"_You can't tell me what to do", I screamed at her back. Then said the words. "YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!"_

When it slipped out of my mouth, I felt happy. Oddly, I felt triumphant. I had gotten one. The scores were up to me. Bella one, Esme zero.

Esme halted in her steps. Her hand was on the door handle, but she didn't turn it. She didn't walk out. She stopped. She froze. Then turned around. And when I saw her face. It felt like I had stabbed her. Then stabbed myself.

"I'm sorry", I blurted out. They're the words I thought of first. Esme was expressionless but I swear I saw a flash of hurt because she recomposed herself. "I didn't mean –"

"No", she said calmly, "I'm not your _biological_ mother. But I've raised you since birth Bella. I've taken care of you like you were my own. Because…you _are_ my own, to me. So, not as your mother but as your legal carer, I forbid you to date or have any type of relationship apart from friendship with Edward Masen. Is that clear?"

I nodded blankly. Not because I was agreeing to her words. Not because I felt guilty of what I said, but because of her expression. Esme had never been expressionless and hard with me before. Her voice had never held authority over me. We fought, as mothers and daughters did, but never in my life did she show me a firm decision like she was doing now.

"Good", she replied, "Carlisle wants to speak to you in his study. Tell him I'll be joining you soon but I asked him to start."

"What does dad wanna talk to me about?" I asked timidly.

"Go and find out", she said coldly. Then walked out of my room, with red eyes.

I stayed still for a while. Going over the conversation with Esme. Slapping myself mentally every time I realised what I had said to her. She was my mother. Not biologically, but she was.

What I had said was low. Very low. I had hit somewhere I shouldn't have. Once again I was messing things up. Why couldn't I just agree with her?

More of all, why didn't she want me to go out with Edward? She liked Edward. I knew that she did. Then why…?

I couldn't understand it. It wasn't that he was too old for me. Alice was going out with someone older. Esme didn't argue about that. Emmett and Rosalie did worst things than me and Edward ever even thought about. Esme was ok with that.

Somehow I felt like everyone and not only Esme, but also everyone was tiptoeing around me. Careful around me. Too careful. Like I was so breakable. And the only person who was actually treating me like a fifteen year old and not a 2-month-old baby was Edward. He was the only one who wasn't so cautious around me.

Why was Esme acting so strict towards me and not towards Alice and Emmett?

But then again, I bet neither Alice nor Emmett had said those words to her. They didn't hurt her like I just did.

The TV was playing downstairs. I could hear laughter. Emmett being the loudest. But I also heard Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Alice's voices too. They were happy. They wouldn't have hurt Esme like I just did.

With a long sigh I walked to my dad's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in", said Carlisle's voice. He looked up as I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Hey, mom said to start without her", I told him as I got straight to the point, "what's this 'talk' about dad?"

"Oh…I thought Esme and I were going to discuss this with you together", said my father with his eyebrows furrowed. He dropped his pen and pushed some papers aside. Gesturing a large black sofa, I was guessing he wanted me to sit down.

This couldn't be good.

"What's going on?" I asked him curiously as I went to sit.

As Carlisle was about to speak, another small knock made me jump. The door opened and my mother stood on the other side. She walked in silently, with her eyes on the floor and went to sit on the sofa. On the opposite side of me. Far from me.

"Everything alright, love?" asked Carlisle curiously studying her face.

"Perfectly content", said Esme. Her voice was shaky. There were no signs on her face that she had been crying but I knew it anyway. My words had stabbed her. Betrayed her.

"Alright then Bella", started my father, staring straight at me, "we'd like to talk to you about some things…some issues that has been concerning us."

"Like what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your diet firstly", said Esme. Once again she spoke harshly. There was no usual softness to her voice. "You haven't been eating well Bella. And today at dinner, you didn't eat at all. What's going on with that?"

"I just didn't feel hungry", I told her truthfully, "I don't…I mean, I do eat. I've been eating. I eat everyday. Else I wouldn't be here right now."

"You eat, but you don't eat as regularly as you should", explained Carlisle, "you've lost so much weight in the last couple of weeks. You don't have breakfast, you rarely eat lunch then only _sometimes_ you eat dinner. That's not very healthy."

"There's nothing wrong with my diet", I snapped, getting angry again, "I'm not…I'm not starving myself or anything. I swear! I just…just don't like eating sometimes."

"You have a problem with food?" asked Esme staring at me. Her voice had softened. That made me feel better. Though her question didn't.

"I just…don't like eating", I muttered, "I'm not on a supermodel diet. I don't really care about my figure or crap like that. I'm not anorexic."

"But you can't eat", finished Carlisle, "and that's a problem Bella. You're very under weight, did you know that? For a fifteen year old…it's not healthy."

"I can't help it", I told him shrugging, "I don't like eating. It's like a chore to me. I will eat. When I'm hungry. When I'm not, I don't."

A moment's silence filled in after what I had said. I looked over to Esme. She didn't spare me a glance.

"You need to see a specialist", said Carlisle at last breaking the silence.

"No", I told him calmly, "I'm not seeing a shrink. Its just food."

"Yes Bella. Food. An essential part of living", Esme pointed out harshly, "you will collapse and faint with the diet that you're on. If you don't eat, we're going to have to make sure that you _want_ to eat."

"But I don't _want_ to eat", I shot back at her. Turning my head away I took in a deep breath. I didn't want to say anything unnecessary. I had hurt enough people already. Now my own parents wanted to send me off to see a psychiatrist.

"Then this person will help you", said Carlisle softly, "Bella, anorexia nervosa can kill. You could…die."

"I'm not anorexic", I screamed. Standing up to my feet, I suddenly felt rage again. Why didn't they believe me?

"I'm _not_ going to see any fucking shrink", I snapped at both of them.

"Don't use that language in my house", hissed Esme, standing up as well.

"Then stop judging me", I shouted back at her, "I _do _eat food. I just don't _like_ to."

"Then that's your problem right there", said Carlisle, oddly calm and still sitting down, "we've been watching you Bella and it's gotten worst. At this rate, you'll end up in hospital in less than a month."

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. It seemed the whole house was silent too.

"Can you…can you give me a last chance?" I whispered, not looking at Esme or Carlisle but staring at the floor.

**Edward's POV.**

"I'm NOT anorexic!"

Bella's voice rang through the house. Emmett's laughter suddenly stopped. We all froze and listened.

"I'm not going to see any fucking shrink", she carried on screaming. Alice gripped Jasper hand and I felt the tension in the room.

Emmett's face had turn to one of pain. He bit his lip and this was the first time I actually saw him so seriously focused.

Grabbing the remote out of Rosalie's hand he switched off the TV and we carried on listening.

"Don't use that language in my house", snapped Esme. I was shocked by her voice. Very surprised. I hadn't known Esme Cullen for long but I had never heard her loose herself like that.

Somehow I felt very apprehensive to hear her shouting at Bella like that. What were they arguing about? Something to do with seeing a shrinking?

They were sending Bella to the mad house or something?

"Then stop judging me", Bella continued to scream in rage. I gripped the edge of the sofa to stop myself from running upset to comfort her.

"I _do _eat food. I just don't _like_ to", she yelled furiously. I thought I heard a stomp too.

Then there was silence. Alice sniffed and turned her face into Jasper's chest. The rest of us didn't dare to move.

I couldn't help feeling guilty. Bella was now arguing with her mother. Was it my fault? Something to do with me? Surely it was. Esme had caught Bella and I in a situation that she shouldn't have. I cringed at the thought of Bella getting punished because of something that we both did. Then flinched again, would Esme call my parents?

My parents weren't normal heart to heart sort of people. My father, Edward Senior had never once in his life ever even told me that he loved me. That was fine with me. My mother, though she showed her love at times was also very distant from me.

They were both too busy with their constant business trips. That's why for my whole life my aunt had looked me after. My father's sister, Elizabeth.

Aunt Liz wasn't strict with me, which I liked but she was often stern. In a way, she was like a second mother to me. Better than my own mother in anyway.

"Why were they arguing?" Alice's small shaky voice brought me snapping back to reality.

"It sounded like mom and Bella…", Emmett trailed off. We were all breathing quietly, all very silent as if creeping past a lion.

"They've never shouted at eachother like that before", said Alice sounding concerned, "Emmett, do you know why they were shouting?"

"I'm going upstairs to see Bella", said Emmett standing up. Just as he did, Bella came running down the stairs with a sprint. She took one look at all of us, and her eyes flickered at the TV. I could see that her beautiful brown orbs rested on me for a couple of seconds.

Then rage fumed out of her.

"Listening, were you?" she snapped as her eyes burnt showing hurt and anger, "well, I hope you heard what you wanted to hear!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Rosalie, reaching out for Bella.

"Bella! Come back", Esme called out as she, too, came running down the stairs followed by Carlisle.

Bella took one look at her parents then back at me.

"Stay away from me", she screamed, stomping towards the door, "I'm not sick, I'm not anorexic and I _will_ _not_ see any fucking shrink!"

Ripping the door open, before anyone could make any moves, Bella ran out. I was only aware of the fact that Carlisle had murmured something about Bella taking his wallet. And his keys.

"What's going on?" Alice asked her mother. Pure panic and confusion flashed on Emmett's face.

"What did you shout at her for?" he snapped at Esme.

"It was a misunderstanding", said Carlisle, "Emmett stop her! She's got my keys –"

"Bella! Don't –"

"Why were you arguing?"

"A shrink? You're sending her to a shrink?" Alice's high-pitched scream wasn't even enough to stop my head from spinning.

We all ran out of the house and watched as Bella turned on the engine of Carlisle's car and with one last desperate glance at me, she backed out and drove away.

"I'm going after her", declared Emmett, racing towards his car.

"Let her go, son", said Carlisle holding him back, "she'll come back soon, let her go."

I was only aware of Alice calling out Bella's name even though she wouldn't hear it. I was aware of Jasper trying to calm down Alice. I was aware of Rosalie consulting Emmett. I was aware of the small sobs that escaped Esme's lips.

And I was so confused.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty-five. Betray me, hurt me, and kill me.

_I was only aware of Alice calling out Bella's name even though she wouldn't hear it. I was aware of Jasper trying to calm down Alice. I was aware of Rosalie consulting Emmett. I was aware of the small sobs that escaped Esme's lips._

_And I was so confused._

I stood there, staring in the darkness after the car that had just disappeared. Everyone around was talking. Shouting. Demanding to know what the hell was going on. I wanted to speak but I couldn't. I kept replaying that last desperate look that Bella gave me before she drove away. What was in her expression?

She looked so sad. So alone. I wanted to tell her that she wasn't alone. That I was here with her. But why did she leave? Why did she leave me behind?

"Carlisle…she's only fifteen, it's illegal for her to drive", whispered Esme, her lips quivering.

"You should've let me go after her", roared Emmett, cracking his knuckled in fury.

"No", said Carlisle sharply, "if you went after Bella she wouldn't have stopped, Emmett. She would've been more rebellious and probably chosen to do something really stupid."

"Yeah, but not going after might make her think we don't care", said Alice, clinging to Jasper like he was air.

"What the earth happened upstairs?" demanded Emmett, turning to Carlisle and Esme with a frustrated look.

"Emmett, I don't think –"

"Why was Bella angry?" asked Alice, desperately wanting answers like the rest of us. Esme's eyes flickered towards mine before she bowed her head and sighed.

"Let's go inside, kids", she said softly, "come on. It's getting cold. Edward, Rosalie, you too. Come on, inside."

Without another word, we all followed her in. Carlisle led the way to the living room again and we took a seat and waited expectantly.

"I want to know what you said you Bella", said Emmett almost forcefully, "why the _fuck_ was she upset? What did you do?"

"No cussing in this house", hissed Carlisle sternly. We all turned to Esme, waiting for her to speak. She bit her lip and sighed again.

"Bella and I got into an argument", Esme explained reluctantly, "and…well, she lost her temper."

"That's not only it though", said Alice quickly, "we…we heard you guys shouting. Something about seeing a shrink. Is that why Bella's upset? You're sending her to the mad house?"

"We're not sending her anywhere", said Esme reproachfully. She glanced over to Carlisle for help.

"We were suggesting some things to Bella", Carlisle carried on, "but we can't tell you what or explain anything. It's Bella's personal details. Confidential to her."

"Not confidential if you know it", Emmett cut in rudely, "she's my sister, I want to know."

"We can't tell you", said Esme firmly, "you may ask Bella when she returns."

"If she returns", muttered Alice, sniffing slightly.

"Whatever you said to Bella, it must've been bad", said Emmett shaking his head and sighing, "She was really angry. I don't know…what you guys did, but…how could you?"

"Emmett it's not their fault", whispered Rosalie, "Bella must've over reacted on something that was said to her."

"I'm going to call her", Alice announced as she got up and left jasper's side.

"I don't think that's wise", said Carlisle. Alice turned to glare at him.

"So what? We just sit here like chickens and wait to see if she returns", she snapped in disbelief.

"Maybe we should leave", muttered Rosalie uncomfortably. She spoke in plural so jasper and I both stood up with her.

"No, wait with us", begged Alice, turning to pleaded with Jasper, "they can wait here, can't they mom? Dad? Please, they're Bella's friends too."

"Yes, sweetheart", sighed Esme looking more tired than she had veer looked. She had a resigned look on, like she couldn't cope with any more arguments.

"If she's not back by half past ten, I'm going out to look for her", declared Emmett firmly. He stared at his parents, daring them to say something to him. They didn't.

"She'll be back", said Carlisle with confidence, but it only sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"And what if she isn't?" whispered Alice, asking the question I didn't even want to consider. "What if she's so mad that she does something really stupid? Huh? You know how Bella gets…what if she…"

Carlisle and Esme had turned their backs with worried faces. They both scrambled upstairs with Esme sniffing loudly. Alice was beeping into her phone and pressing it impatiently against her ears. Emmett, Rosalie and jasper watched her, waiting.

I lied back on the sofa, as my head continued to spin around. Everything that was happening wasn't real. I didn't understand it. I couldn't fit it in. just a couple of hours ago I had held Bella in my arms. All was well. We were ok. There were no problems to bother us.

And now…

Now she had driven off in her father's car, without a license, and no one knew where she was heading.

"No answer", sighed Alice, groaning in frustration. Emmett hissed under his breath and bit his lip to stop himself from lashing out.

"Why do you think she was so mad?" asked Rosalie in concern.

"I think they probably insulted", suggested jasper softly, "telling her that she needs to see a psychiatrist. It might've hit a nerve."

"That's absolute crap though", hissed Emmett, "Bella's fine! She was fine today. Why did they have to –"

"She wasn't fine before", muttered Alice reluctantly, "she looked like a zombie, Emmett. Remember?"

I saw Emmett wince at the memory.

"They just shouldn't have", he murmured, rubbing his face with his hands and sighing deeply.

--

As much as my confusion left me whirling around in no answers, I couldn't do anything at all to help myself.

My mind wondered back to Bella. The sweet innocent Bella. Because that's who she was. She was sort of broken and needed someone to put her back together. She was insecure though she acted tough, what troubled me is that people didn't see her trying.

"Hey, Emmett", I said softly as I got up. He looked up at me. Everyone was downstairs now. Esme and Carlisle whispered furiously in the kitchen. The rest of us waiting impatiently in the living room. The TV was on. No one watched it.

"I have to get home", I told him regrettably. As much as I wanted to wait for Bella, I really needed to get home. My aunt would not have been happy. I was meant to be back by nine o'clock. The three miss calls from her on my phone reminded me how unhappy she would be when I arrived.

"We have to as well", said Rosalie, glancing at her brother who nodded and stood up.

"I'm sorry", said Rosalie gently, "she'll be back, Emmett. She's a tough girl. I'm sure she just needed time to cool down."

"Yeah…"said Alice.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I said goodbye quickly to Emmett and Alice, giving them both rueful glances as I left. Jasper and Rosalie got in their cars, both whispering about something.

I grabbed my phone, feeling frustrated. Knowing that it was my aunty I pressed the reject button, then realised the caller ID was someone else.

I froze and kicked myself, a thousand times over for rejecting a call that was worth more than my own life.

--

**Bella's POV.** (Before she left the house)

My heart was pounding.

My ears didn't just hear those words.

My breath was quickening.

They didn't just say that to me.

My eyes watered.

They couldn't have meant what they said.

My mind took control then. And I reached over and grabbed the wallet on the table. And the keys. I didn't know why, but I wasn't controlling me. My mind was.

Without another thought, I got up and walked out of my father's study. Esme sighed and called my name. I didn't respond. My ears had stopped working, I couldn't hear myself running down the stairs. I was aware of Esme and Carlisle calling for me, but I couldn't hear them. If that made any sense.

My lips trembled as I ran straight into the living room. My eyes rested on Edward first of all.

He was my strength in all of this.

I felt warm to me. Cloud around me. Taking care of me and calming me. Then I realised that the TV was off.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice sat in the living room. They weren't taking. They were staring at me.

They were listening.

And they heard. They heard what was said. Edward heard it too?

My mouth opened and furious words tumbled out. I didn't hear what I had said. But I saw Emmett flinch. I saw Alice's eyes grow wide and her bottom lip tremble. I didn't look at Edward again.

Did he believe what he heard? Did he think I had a problem too? Did he still love me and feel the same way as before?

I sniffed as Esme and Carlisle reached the bottom stairs.

They spoke. And I replied.

With fuming rage inside of me. With watery eyes. With a betrayed feeling. I replied and told them.

"Stay away from me", I begged them. My breathing was coming up ragged now. They needed to understand me though, they needed to think about me this time, "I'm not sick, I'm not anorexic and I _will_ _not_ see any fucking shrink!"

My mouth closed up, my ears clogged up, my mind took control. I felt the wallet and the keys burning in my hands.

I heard more shouts of my name. It was all distant though. As if they were calling through a far away tunnel. Emmett's voice. Alice's voice. Carlisle and Esme.

There was one person who I would've stopped for. I would've frozen and given up everything for. But he didn't call my name.

I found myself in my father's car. My father. A traitor, that's what he was. And the engine purred on. I looked over to Edward and weirdly enough the warmth came back.

My eyes pleaded with him to call me back. To say something to me. But he looked merely confused by it all. He didn't look angry at the fact that I was supposedly 'sick'.

Would he be repulsed at the idea that my parents wanted me to see a psychiatrist?

My eyes burned with his, I poured out everything I could with a simply expression, hoping he knew how I felt about him. That this wasn't about him. It was about my parents and the fact that they didn't trust me. They thought I needed help.

--

I was found in a basket. With a blanket wrapped around me. And a silver necklace that read 'Isabella Swan'.

Apparently I was left, abandoned on the side of a river next to a large bush. Just a bush. Not a special bush. No magical fruits growing from the bush. Just a normal bush. Hedging plant, shrub. Whatever.

A toddler found me. Nearly four years old. He convinced his parents to take care of me.

I always felt caged in. too many arms wrapped around me. People so cautious. Taking too many precautions with me.

The fact that I was abandoned so carelessly troubled me. It made me feel alone. Although I had many people around me, it wasn't the same.

I got out my phone and stared as the fifth phone call from Alice stopped. There were about twelve miss calls from my house phone. A couple from Carlisle's cell phone and some from jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

Yet, Edward didn't call.

The fact that he didn't was troubling me as I sat on the grass. I was at the same place I was found apparently. Emmett had told me where he found me. A normal park. Just a field with trees and plants where people go to have picnics.

It was deserted now.

I scrolled through my contacts and stopped at Edward's name. Then pressed Call.

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

Ring ri –

"Your call has been rejected", an operated smooth voice said. I blinked as I wondered what had just happened.

Then the disappointment and hurt sunk in.

He rejected me.

Edward probably really did think I was a psycho then. After what he heard from the conversation, maybe he thought I was sick too. Is that what Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper thought too?

Did Esme say anything? Did Carlisle tell them that I needed help? That I was wallowing in self pity and I had a problem with food?

Did that mean Edward thought –

I jumped as I phone rang in my hands. I grabbed it quickly, recognising the ring tone.

'Edward Masen 

Is Calling You.'

_Answer._

_Reject_.

"E-Edward?" I breathed out.

"Bella! Where are you? Are you ok? God, I was so worried…w-what happened?" he tripped over his own words as they rushed out.

"I'm fine, Edward I'm fine", I reassured him. I was. Better at least. I was in fury. I wasn't angry.

I was hurt, I felt betrayed. But that was fine. Because I was fine.

"Where the hell are you?" he demanded in frustration, "everyone is worried sick!"

I winced at his last word.

"They are?" I asked timidly.

"Of course Bella", said Edward in a softer tone, "Emmett and Alice are clueless to what's going on so they're very upset that you ran out. What's the matter, Bella? What happened?"

"D-didn't Esme tell you?" I said in confusion. I was sure she would tell at least Emmett and Alice the fact that she thought I needed to see a psychiatrist.

"Not everything", he paused, "Bella, go home. Emmett's really upset. Just…have you called them?"

"N-no. you're the only o-one I wanted to t-talk to", I admitted, shivering from the cold.

Edward sighed.

"Where are you, Bells?" he asked softly.

"I'm at Gratin's Picnic Park", I answered him.

"Are you going home?" he asked, concernedly. I bit my lip and sighed. My hair blew around from the wind.

"N-not now", I told him truthfully, "I just…need some time to think. Or else I'm going to say or do something that I regret at home."

"Call Alice", suggested Edward, "please Bella. Just tell them you're ok. You don't have to go home yet. Just put them out of their misery."

"If I call…they'll convince me to go home", I explained sighing, "I can't go home Edward…please, just…I can't."

"Then text them", he urged, "they're really worried Bella."

I bit my lip as I considered. Then gave in.

"Yeah...I guess so", I whispered in a resigned way.

"Thank you, trust me, they'll at least stop worrying", he whispered back gently.

I didn't say anything but held the phone to my ears tightly. I could hear his breathing and the gentle purr of his car. He was driving.

"A-aren't you at my place?" I asked Edward curiously.

"Er, no. I, er, had to leave. I needed to get home", he answered, sounding ashamed.

"Oh…"

"Bella, would you mind if I come to Gratin's park too?" asked Edward reluctantly. Almost hesitant.

"No", I said, finally feeling myself smile, "no Edward, I wouldn't mind."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty-six. Stepping out, right now.

_"Bella, would you mind if I come to Gratin park too?" asked Edward reluctantly. Almost hesitant._

_"No", I said, finally feeling myself smile, "no Edward, I wouldn't mind."_

"Um, ok. I'll be there in a couple of minutes", he said, sounding relieved, "whereabouts are you?"

My heart was racing for some reason. Pounding against my ribcage, threatening to burst out.

"I'm near the river, on the south from the picnic area", I explained, hugging my knees close to me as the wind whipped around my body.

"Damn it's really dark", muttered Edward as I heard his car door slam shut, "you shouldn't be here on your own Bella. Anything could happen you know."

A surge of warmth ran through me to know that he cared.

"Well, I'm not on my own anymore, am I?" I said back to him, "you're here."

"Yeah…I'm here." He sighed again but I didn't know if he was relieved or giving in to something.

There was a small moment of silence of which I listened to Edward's breathing. He seemed to be either very cold or breathing very loudly. I wondered what he was thinking.

"You still there?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yes, I'm here", I sighed, closing my eyes. I was basking in the sound of his breathing. His lovely velvet voice. More warmth.

"Ok, yeah I can see you", said Edward, "I'm behind you, alright?"

I closed the phone and stuffed it into my pocket. Standing up, I turned around to see a figure walking towards me. Edward was hunched over, his hands in his pockets and his eyes meeting my own. The wind blew around us, making his already messy hair, even messier.

I felt myself resisting the urge to run my hands through his hair, trying to sort out the jungle that it was. Yet, I wanted Edward's hair to stay the same. Its gorgeous feature of being able to stick out into millions of directions gave him more character. I couldn't see his face properly but the small light I received from the moon told me his gorgeousness hadn't changed one bit.

And to think a couple of hours ago his hands were on my body. His lips were glued to mine. Swoon.

"Hi", I said lamely as he got closer. Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"You've run away from home, no one but I know where you are and all you can say to me is 'hi'?" he said, scrunching up his face and shaking his head.

"What am I supposed to say?" I shot back at him.

"I don't know", he muttered shrugging, "I don't normally meet up with pretty runaway girls at this hour."

"Well, I wouldn't know that", I said to myself.

Then my heart sped up at his words. Did he call me pretty? Ok, so we were a bit past the whole flirting stage since he was practically making out with me shirtless, but somehow there was still a small awkwardness.

I sat down on the grass and Edward did the same. He moved closer to me and took my left hand in both of his. I realised that although he made me feel warm, he's hands were freezing cold.

"When are you going home?" he asked softly. I sighed and shrugged. I was avoiding this question. I didn't want to go home. Going home meant confronting my parents. Guilt.

"When I feel like it", I muttered a few moments later.

"Have you called them yet?" he checked, rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand. I shook my head and basked in the feeling of his hand on mine. It seemed that every touch I received from Edward was like no other. He made me feel warm inside, safe. Like I was normal, which I wasn't.

"They'll be worried Bella", said Edward in his hypnotic velvety voice. I turned to look at him, only then realising too late that our faces were close. Too close.

His nose was inches apart from my own and I could feel his breathing against my skin.

My body turned too, so I was now facing him fully.

"My parents want me to see a psychiatrist", I muttered bitterly, looking straight at Edward's face. I wanted see his reaction.

However his face gave nothing away. Edward simply nodded.

I waited for him to say something, to tell me that maybe I was really crazy. Or to comfort me and tell me that my parents were the crazy ones. Instead he smiled faintly and continued to rub my hands softly. The tingle worked through my body and made me feel safe here with Edward.

"They think I'm sick Edward", I whispered, desperately wanting him to see my side, "I hate it…I hate the fact that everyone's treating me like I'm an invalid or something."

"Maybe…. they're just a bit protective, Bella", explained Edward leaning closer, "your parents really care about you, I've seen the way they watch out for you."

I began to shake my head almost immediately.

"It's not that", I sighed, "It's something else. They think I'm mad. I know it, they are think I'm sick."

"I think you need to talk to your parents", suggested Edward, quickly adding, "without running out or getting angry. Just explain how you feel."

I shuddered from the chilly lash of the wind and sighed out again. Edward smiled softly.

I leaned in closer, until our lips were almost touching. I felt his cold nose brushing against mine. My eyes closed automatically as Edward's lips came into contact with my own. He let go of my hands, and I felt his hands into my hair at the back of my head, pulling my face closer.

As our lips crashed gently together a soft moan escaped the back of my throat and I brought my arms around Edward's neck to hold him in place.

It felt like I had never kissed him before. The kiss was as sweet and tender as it had ever been, the feeling of Edward against my body, so close to me was absolutely erratic. I held him close, enjoying the feeling of him. Enjoying his tongue inside of my mouth as it stroked my tongue. The heat of his skin against mine, pushing away the cold icy wind.

"Bella", he breathed pulling away. Our foreheads rested against eachother as another slow smile broke across my face.

"Hmm?"

"I need to get you home", he whispered. I pulled back and frowned. Then realised that he had a point anyway. I needed to go home. Esme and Carlisle were going to have a fit. Emmett and Alice…

Emmett would be mad. Hurt.

I bit my lip as I thought about what would be waiting for me at home. Surely they would definitely want me to see a shrink now.

"Take me home", I whispered back. Edward smile and leaned in closer to kiss me softly, a small chaste kiss.

**Edward's POV.**

I had convinced Bella get into my car. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight again. Mostly it was my fear of her crashing into a tree or something, but also because I felt responsible to bring her home safe.

I told her that Carlisle's car would be fine outside Groaten's Park. He could come and retrieve it in the morning. Besides, Bella was underage anyway. So riding with me in my Volvo wasn't because I wanted to spent more time with her. Ok, maybe it was a little bit.

"Sent", muttered Bella, rolling her eyes at me. I smiled at her. I had also convinced her to text Alice and tell her that she was safe, and was coming home soon. I saw the worried faces on Emmett and Alice. I could see what it did to them. They saw how upset Bella was.

I still didn't understand exactly why Bella had walked out. What I had understood was that her parents had accused her of something. Something bad apparently.

And wanted her to see a psychiatrist. That was the bit I didn't understand. Bella was perfectly healthy to me. She broke down like other teenagers and she had her weak points, but so did everyone. I knew her softest point was the fact that she had once been abandoned and she had some issues with that, but that wasn't the reason that Carlisle and Esme wanted her to see a shrink.

The reason was they thought she was sick.

There were a lot of meanings behind the word 'sick'. It could've meant anything. When Bella was explaining, I didn't want to push her or anything but I still wanted to know what she meant exactly by that.

Bella didn't look sick to me. The way she acted was perfectly normal. Her soft smile was genuine. Her brunette hair and her chocolate eyes were perfectly perfect. And her soft lips on mine were more than brilliant…

"Emmett's calling", groaned Bella, hitting her head against the side window. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "I'm definitely not answering it, Edward."

She pressed the reject button and sighed.

As we sat in comfortable silence, her phone kept ringing but Bella didn't answer. A couple of minutes later, her phone rang again.

Her eyes flickered towards the screen and I swear I saw a glimpse of panic. I expected her to reject the call but instead she sat up straighter and answered it.

"Er…hello?"

Was it me or did her voice shake a little bit? Bella turned her face towards the window. Her fingers were gripping the car passenger seat. I tried not to listen to her conversation and kept my eyes on the road.

"Yeah…good. Listen, I can't talk right now", she said quietly. Obviously this wasn't Alice or Emmett, I realised.

"No, look…um, I can't make it", she muttered sighing, "something came up."

I gripped the steering wheel and stared straight ahead.

"No, look I wanted to but…it's something at home", she said softly, "I'm sorry Mi – er, look can I call you back?"

I had arrived at Bella's street now and pulled up in front of her house.

"Yes, you are right", she said slowly, "No, I have to go. Talk later."

I parked and turned off the engine.

"Bit later…later…yeah. That's perfect", she muttered, "bye."

Without turning back to me, Bella opened her door and got out. I followed, jogging to keep up as she stalked towards her front door. Then froze.

"Are you ok?" I asked, wondering why she didn't open the door or knock if she didn't have the key. She turned around, biting her lip nervously.

"Thank you", she whispered. That was unexpected.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked her curiously.

"For bringing me home", she said, smiling again, "and for treating me like a person. Like I want to be treated."

Hesitantly, I drew up my hand and stroked down the side of her cheek. This was the Bella that I knew. Soft and gentle, innocent and needing me.

I didn't even realise that we were so close until our lips touched again and my eyelids shut tight. Kissing Bella was more than heaven and I loved it. I took her top lip between my own, pressing my lips on her softly, then harder with more urgency.

We wrapped ourselves around eachother, holding on tightly and breathing hard. Bella's sweet strawberry and freesia smell clouded my mind as I continued to caress her tongue with mine.

Then she was ripped away from me.

"Aaaahhh! Alice! What the f-"

"Oh Bella", shrieked Alice, cutting through Bella's outburst and my heart stopping shock.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty-seven. I hate talking.

Edward's POV.

"Aaaahhh! Alice! What the f –"

"Oh Bella", shrieked Alice, cutting through Bella's outburst and my heart stopped with shock.

"Bella? Is she here?" I could recognise Emmett's voice from upstairs and also his footsteps pounding down the stairs.

Alice had jumped around Bella's neck and talking at full speed.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're back! I knew you'd be back. Of course. Oh Bella why did you go? _Where_ did you go? Oh my gosh! You took dad's car! You took his car and drove off! Why did you take his car? You were angry! Why were you angry? Mom and dad won't tell us anything and –"

"Bella!"

Emmett untangled Alice and placed her to one side. He grabbed Bella and squished her into a massive hug.

There were two more voices approaching from inside the house, Esme and Carlisle's.

It felt a bit awkward for me to be standing on the porch of the Cullen's in the middle of the night. Bella and Emmett were still in their close embrace. Esme and Carlisle were smiling, trying to look angry. Alice was still speaking and blabbering about anything and everything although no one was paying attention to her.

Then finally, they all turned to stare at me.

"Edward?" said Esme in confusion. Giving me a '_you've been here all this time'_ look.

"I…uh…"

Well, I don't think anyone would know what to do or say at that time. The only thing I was concentrating on was to not pee in my pants and to breath casually.

Of course casually turned out to be near hyperventilating.

"I bumped into Edward when he was driving home", Bella filled in. god bless her! "He wanted to make sure I was alright and could get home safely."

"That's really kind of you Edward", said Esme smiling brightly. Well, I guess that meant she wasn't mad at me or anything. Right?

"Yeah…kind", added Emmett, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Let's not stand about on the doorstep", said Carlisle waving his hands about, "in, in, in! Come on, it's quite chilly."

"I better get home", I told him, not wanting to get involved any longer.

However much I wanted to stay with Bella, I knew that she needed some time with her family.

"Thank you Edward", said Alice offering me a timid smile, "for bringing Bella back safely."

"It's alright", I mumbled as I was sure I was close to blushing, "goodnight. Bye Bella."

"Hey, Edward", Emmett called out as I turned around, "thanks man. Really, thank you."

"Um, you're welcome", I answered him awkwardly as he patted my back. I guess that was some sort of approval on his behalf. Bella and exchanged a short knowing smile, before I turned and walked towards my Volvo once more.

**Bella's POV.**

Damn it!

I wanted to thank Edward again. He had been like the best friend I was always looking for. He had been like the person I wanted to speak to. He had listened. He had helped. Then my sister interrupted us.

"Dad…" I began turning to Carlisle. I had never noticed how worried he was looking. His blue eyes weren't twinkling as much although he looked slightly relieved. "I'm…I'm sorry about taking your car."

"Let's talk about this tomorrow", suggested Emmett, waving his hand about, "we're all very tired and blah, blah, blah so let's go."

"No, I need to apologise", I said quickly. I knew that apologies wouldn't cover the things I had done. I couldn't imagine how worried Emmett, Alice and my parents were as I was away. I was only fifteen years old. How stupidly melodramatic of me! Taking my dad's car and driving out in the middle of the night.

"You're safe, that's all that matters", whispered Esme rubbing my back soothingly, "Emmett's right though, we all need to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning."

And with that we were all dismissed.

The guilt that I felt didn't give me a restful night. I couldn't control my emotions sometimes. I didn't even understand why we had emotions. They ruled us too much. My anger had led me to run away like an idiot. Fury made me lash out and say the wrong words to the wrong people. And now guilt was burning through me.

I sat up in the darkness. I could just managed to hear Alice's soft breathing as she slept soundly. The digital clock on my side table read '01:38am'. I sighed and closed my eyes, still sitting up.

The only thing that I was ever sure of right now was my love for Edward. I didn't even know if it was love. All I knew was that it was a strong feeling. Something that I had never felt before. I didn't understand why I wanted him around so much. Was it because he made me feel better? If that was so, did that mean that I was using him?

I knew I was a selfish person. My insecurities made me selfish and self-centred. I didn't like to be alone. I didn't want anyone to leave me. I had been isolated once and it didn't feel good, although I was just a baby. The pain was all the same.

I didn't like it when people hovered around me too much either. I sighed as I realised how picky I was. Between Alice and I, it was always me who wanted the best things. It was always me who sought the most attention. And Alice, like the good sister she was, only gave in and let me have what I wanted.

Emmett cared and looked out for me too much too. Although I hated it when he acted over protective and didn't give me my choices, I was sure that I would be hurt if he didn't look out for me.

What did that mean? I wanted everything. I wanted to always win in all situations. And now, I did.

I had hurt my siblings and my parents, the people who loved me. And what did they do? They left it. Emmett said to leave it till tomorrow. Esme agreed. They weren't going to punish me; they were going to go easy on me. Because they cared so much.

And caring so much meant that they knew what was best.

I sighed and fell back on my pillow. Was Carlisle and Esme right? Did I need to see a psychiatrist?

I had been lying to myself. Carlisle and Esme noticed it. I did have a problem with food. I controlled what I ate because it was just about the only thing that I could control. It had nothing to do with the fact that I wanted to be skinny. No, my size was fine. It was because I could control what I ate. Somehow it made me have some sort of command. Power.

I jumped as my phone started to ring. Grabbing it off the side table I dug under the covers and answered.

"Hello?" I whispered without looking at the ID.

"Bella…why are you whispering?" asked a voice.

Shit.

"Mike…oh…I forgot you were going to call", I sighed I peeked to see if Alice was still asleep. Check. I went back under the covers.

"We're meeting up, remember?" said Mike sounding impatient, "come on, have you left your place yet?"

"Uh…no. Listen, I can't come out tonight" I answered him, "my family and I had this argument thing and…I'll get in big trouble if I get caught."

"So? Don't get caught", he replied simply, "come on Bella. You said you would. I really want to talk. I miss you, Bells. Please?"

I smacked myself mentally before speaking again.

"Where?" I asked in a resigned voice. I had to get this over with. Mike and I could never happen again and he had to know that. I needed to tell him face to face, to explain and finish it off perfectly.

"We're by the old shack, want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"Who's _we_?" I asked him curiously.

"Just some of the others and some friends" Mike explained, "but I'll just park there and we can wander around so that we can talk."

"Pick me up in ten minutes."

--

The old shack was an abandoned mansion that teenagers normally hung around when they had nothing to do. Or when they had booze and needed a place where the police wouldn't raid in on them.

"Bella!" a loud shriek over the noise of talking and shouting made my head snap up.

We hadn't even walked into the house yet. The front garden was decorated with empty beer cans and coke bottles. Well, at least the door was still intact.

Before I had gotten enough time to register that my name had been called, I felt something warm hold on to my hand. I looked down.

"You guys are back together?" Jessica appeared from nowhere wearing a small black dress that made me feel self-conscious in my skinny jeans and top.

"What?" I demanded in confusion. She pointed at me, then at Mike then at our linked hands.

I blinked.

"No, we –"

"Sort of", answered Mike. I turned to face him.

"Uh, no. We're just here to talk", I said looking at him meaningfully.

"Oh…" said Jessica as her eyes flickered between Mike and I, "well, Lauren and the others are in the garden, let's go. I didn't know you'd be coming tonight."

"Actually Mike and I are going for a walk", I said stiffly as I removed his hands from my own, "nice to see you Jess, tell the others I said hi."

"Wait! Where're you guys walking?' asked Jessica before I turned.

"Just down the street", I answered quickly. That should be enough time for me to convince Mike to stop his ideas of getting back together with me. And I needed to get back home. It was already two o'clock.

Tomorrow I needed to talk to my parents anyway, I needed to apologise and explain. Emmett and Alice needed an explanation too. Most of all, I had to tell Esme and Carlisle that they were right. After thinking it over tonight I thought that maybe I needed to see a psychiatrist after all.

"So let's talk", I said taking a deep breath once we were a little bit away from the old shack. Mike smiled sheepishly at me. I leaned against a lamppost and waited for him to begin. To get this over with.

"I want us to get back together", whispered Mike taking a step closer to me. Well, I knew that bit.

"I don't think that's a good idea", I told him. Well, I hadn't prepared a speech or anything but I knew what needed to be said. "Listen mike, you're a good friend. But that's all you are."

Cheesy.

"And Emmett doesn't like you", I added quickly, "so…there."

"Emmett hadn't stopped you before", he said sourly, "You don't care what he thinks, remember?"

Damn…I might've said that to him when we were going out.

"Well, I _didn't_ care", I explained, "but I do now. That's just how it is."

"But that means you can't date Jacob either, right?" asked Mike. I arched an eyebrow. What did Jacob have to do with this?

"I don't want to date Jacob", I explained to him, "he's just a friend. Like you."

"You said you loved me before", he muttered, staring at the ground.

"That was when I did", I explained. Well, I lied but I couldn't break him down completely. "Look Mike, you've dated me before, now just move on. Besides I don't think you love me, we're too young for that crap. Ok?"

Mike didn't say anything for a while which kind of got me worried. Then after staring at the same spot for a couple of minutes he finally nodded.

"I want to go home", I said to him, "take me home."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty-eight. Confessions and truth telling.

I climbed up the side gutter and slipped in my left leg through the window. The icy wind blew my hair everywhere. I could feel myself getting droopy now. It was a long night and I was very exhausted from all the drama that had been happening the previous hours.

Mike had dropped me off at the end of my road a couple of minutes ago. I sighed, knowing that he was crossed off the problems on my very long list.

"Bella?" whispered a voice. Before I could react, something warm had grabbed my leg and my arm and was pulling me into the room.

I fell on my bottom with an 'ompf' and an 'ouch'.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I hissed at her. Alice stood up and frowned at me. She went to flick on the lights. She was wearing a white and pink dressing gown and her arms were crossed across her chest.

"I could ask you the same thing", she whisper-argued back to me. I sighed as I got up.

"What the hell! It's half past three in the morning", she carried on, waving her arms about, "do you know how much trouble you would've gotten into if –"

"Yeah, I do", I cut in, "but it was something important. So…please don't tell. I won't do it again, I just needed to –"

"After everything that you do Bella, can you stop thinking about yourself?" snapped Alice. She glared at me for a couple of seconds before her eyes softened. "Sometimes…I feel like I don't know you anymore, Bella. You've changed so much and…I don't know."

I stood in my rooted spot with my chest heaving. Sighing, I turned around and closed the window gently.

Alice deserved to know, I guess.

"I went to see Mike", I muttered as I turned back to face her slowly. Her small dark eyes widened. "He wanted to get back together and I needed to tell him to get that idea out of his head."

"Ever heard of the phone?"

"He wanted to talk in person", I continued talking, "and I wouldn't be able to go see him during the day because of, well, because of Emmett. So I met up with him tonight. But it last less than an hour and it's all cleared up now."

"All cleared up?" she confirmed. I nodded.

"Everything. I won't sneak out to see him, I promise", I told her softly.

Alice went over to her and sat down, crossing her legs.

"And…what about the stuff with mom and dad?" she asked hesitantly. I walked over and sat down next to her, staring at the floor.

"We heard you shouting", she added in a whispered voice, "something…something about seeing a psychiatrist. You're not…I mean, you're ok, aren't you Bella?"

Her concerned voice made me smile. Alice was always one to take someone else's problems on her small shoulder.

"Apparently I have a problem with food", I told her, "and mom and dad want me to see a psychiatrist because of that."

She didn't say anything else about that subject.

"And what about you and Edward?" she questioned gently. I stood up and stretched, walking slowly over to my own bed before stripping down.

"I love him", I told her confidently, "and he loves me."

--

The face of my parents was alarming. Carlisle smiled encouragingly behind his large desk. Esme sat on the sofa with me, she watched me with cautious as if I was a bomb about to blow.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well?" I asked, after all the waiting.

"Why did you change your mind, Bella?" asked dad with pure curiosity in his voice. Not suspicion.

"I realised you were right", I said. Of course every teenager knows how hard those words are to be said to your parents.

Esme beamed.

"Alright", she said, smiling brightly, "it's a good compromise Bella. And I'm glad you're going to make an effort for us. And for you."

"So it's a deal?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. I held out my hand to her. She laughed lightly before taking and shaking it.

"Deal", she said.

I nodded. "Good, good. I'm going back downstairs now."

I skipped down the stairs and straight into the kitchen where Emmett was. I had already explained to him and Alice what I was going to do. It was now half past ten in the morning and I had forced down the breakfast before going to speak to my parents.

The deal was, if I ate right and gained a little bit of weight by the end of the month, and then I wouldn't have to see a stinking shrink. I also had to 'be more attentive'. Whatever that meant.

I agreed to it of course. It gave me over twenty-five days to show my parents that I wasn't going to drop dead any second.

Carlisle had already gone to Gratin Park first thing in the morning, to collect his car. We had talked about why I went there and of course, we talked about not running off with people's cars while I still didn't have my licence.

Over all, I felt like a great weight had been lifted off my chest. But then again, there was still one more thing in my head.

"Hey, is Rosalie coming around today?" I asked Emmett. He turned around from the fridge with a guilty look on his face.

"Emmett! Put down the cake, the last bit is mine", shrieked Alice, zooming into the kitchen and launching herself on Emmett's back.

"Careful, Emmett. She's armed with a hairdryer", I laughed, backing away.

"Alright! Alright… I was just tasting!" Emmett swatted Alice's hand away and put the cake back into the fridge. Alice scowled at him before jumping back on the ground.

"Hey, Alice. Is jasper coming around?" I asked her, carefully removing the hair dryer out of her hands. She nodded.

"We're all going shopping later", she sang, throwing up her arms and waving it about. I eyed her cautiously.

"Wait, wait! Rose and I are going to be busy", interrupted Emmett, stopping Alice's little happy dance.

"Busy, huh?" I teased, winking at him, "honestly Emmett, isn't it a bit too early for that stuff?"

"Shut up", he laughed, rolling his eyes, "we're having lunch with her parents."

"You haven't met Mr and Mrs Hale, yet?" Alice asked, arching her eyebrow. Emmett shrugged.

"Didn't have time."

"Wait, you've met the parents already?" I asked Alice. She nodded furiously.

"Of course", she said in a 'duh' tone, "It gets the complications out of the way."

"Hey, don't you think that's a bit weird?" I mused aloud, "Rosalie and Jasper are brothers and sisters. And you two are brothers and sisters. Isn't it kind of wrong?"

"Our children will be cousins", rejoiced Alice, clapping her hands together. I stared at her sceptically.

"_Anyway_", Emmett said loudly, gaining our attention again, "mom and dad are going over to Renée's place so you little girls have to behave whilst I'm gone."

"Who are you calling little?" snapped Alice.

"You", Emmett and I said in unison, and then burst out laughing. She rolled her eyes t us.

"It isn't always the big ones who speak the loudest", said Alice, nodding her head importantly.

"Whatever, Madame Wise! My point is", Emmett carried on, "don't wreck the house, don't throw a party and most of all, don't invite boys."

"Jasper's coming around later", Alice cut in quickly, "and I already invited him so I can't _uninvited_ him."

"Yeah. And Edward's coming too", I added hastily, hoping that was subtle enough for Emmett not to notice. I quickly grabbed a cloth and began scrubbing the shiny table.

"Edward?" repeated Emmett. I avoided his gaze and continued to wipe the same spot.

"Yeah… so I better go upstairs and change", I said quickly, dropping the cloth on the side of the table and about to practically race up the stairs.

"Edward, as in Edward Masen?" question Emmett.

Great.

"Do we know any other Edwards?" I shot back at him. He frowned for a second before speaking.

"Since when have you become best friends with Edward", he mused with an arched eyebrow.

"Your friend, my friend, everybody's friend! It's all the same", I said lightly as I shrugged.

"Why don't you invite one of _your_ friends then?" he asked sceptically.

"Edward _is_ one of my friends", I told him, "so ok. I will. Bye. Have fun with Mr and Mrs Hale."

Before Emmett could say another word, I skipped out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

Sorted.

--

**Emmett's POV.**

"Ouch, get off! Jasper! I'm telling mom", hissed Rosalie, whacking Jasper around the head and moving closer to me. Hey, I wasn't going to complain.

"You two fight like children", Edward pointed out, half chuckling.

"He creased my top", snapped Rose before elbowing jasper then looking away.

"Moody cow", muttered Jasper. He stood up and went to sit next to Edward. "Hey Emmett, where's Alice?"

"She's upstairs with Bella", Edward answered. He turned to face me, "weren't you supposed to be having lunch with the Hales right about now?"

"Oh shit", muttered Rosalie as she stood pulling me up with her, "Emmett, get up! We're supposed to be there in ten minutes."

"You're the one who said you wanted to sit down", I pointed out, putting my hands up.

"Yeah well…Jasper distracted me", Rosalie defended. I laughed at the exchanged look between Rose and Jasper.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go", urged Rose, practically pushing me through the door.

"Yeah, I'm going", I mumbled, pulling the door open, "see ya guys!"

"Bye Emmett! Rose, your top was already creased anyway!"

"Good luck…you might need it!"

"Alice, Bella, we're leaving", I called out a little louder.

"Bye Emmett", a chorused voice yelled back.

I closed the door, half laughing and headed towards my jeep. Just before I opened the passenger door for Rosalie, a blue Mercedes pulled up in front of the house.

"I didn't know Bella invited her friends", Rose murmured.

"Neither did I."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty-nine. The slap across my face.

**Emmett's POV.**

I closed the door half laughing and headed towards my jeep. Just before I opened the passenger door for Rosalie, a blue Mercedes pulled up in front of the house.

"I didn't know Bella had invited her friends", Rose murmured.

"Neither did I", I growled, the frustration building up inside of me as I watch who stepped out.

Jacob Black strided towards the house, his eyes were tight as he noticed me but his big cheesy grin never faltered. He wore only some baggy shorts, but jutted out his chest in a prideful manner.

Right behind him were two girls, which I recognised as Lauren and Angela. They both smiled at me sheepishly, whilst glaring at Rosalie. I gritted my teeth. Bella had told me that she was inviting Edward, which was ok to me. I didn't mind Edward because he knew that I would break his neck if he tried anything that Bella didn't like. He knew not to step out of line.

But these were Bella's _friends_; I hadn't exactly warned them yet.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, my eyes widening and my fist clenching.

"Emmett", said Rosalie in a warning tone. I waved her tension down.

"Came to see Bella", Lauren piped up. She was wearing a low cut red top and some black shorts.

"She's home, right?" asked Angela, with an arched eyebrow. Her attire was actually acceptable.

"Course she is", said Jacob black, walking right past me and heading towards the door, "what's up, Cullen?"

"The sky, Black", I answered him, rolling my eyes. He turned around, grinned wider, and then carried on walking. The two girls padded behind him.

"You guys can't stay long", I said quickly as Jacob knocked on the door, "my parents are coming home soon to get Bella. They're going out."

"Sure, sure", said Jacob, waving the matter away, "and…you're gonna be out, right?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm just dropping Rosalie home, gonna be back before you know it."

"Emmett", muttered Rosalie again, tugging at my arm, "let's go. Let Bella hang out with her friends."

"Don't rush", said Jacob, wiggling his fingers as I helped Rosalie into the passenger seat.

His sneering smile made me absolutely fume. Bella better know what she was doing. How could she invite him of all people?

"JACOB!" a high-pitched shriek rang out as I got into the car. Rosalie rubbed my arm.

"Come on, we're going to be late", she said, smiling softly.

My eyes were led back to the doorway where Bella had yanked the door opened and jumped around Jacob Black's neck.

With one last pushing smile, Jacob's eyes connected to mine as I pulled out, gripping onto the steering wheel.

I didn't want to be the over protective brother. I knew how Bella hated that shit. She was sensitive at this moment and I didn't want to hurt her. She acted tough but we all knew that she was hiding underneath. Of course, that didn't mean I was going to let just _anybody_ get involved with her. I knew what to do, and I was determined to do it. If no body got close enough to her, she wouldn't be hurt. And I _wouldn't_ let her get hurt.

**Bella's POV.**

Alice twirled around in the knee length cocktail blue dress that she wore. She smiled at me.

"What do you think, Bella?" she asked, her eyes were twinkling.

"You look beautiful", I told her honestly. Just then the doorbell rang and got my attention. I sat up.

"I'll get it", I yelled, knowing it was probably Emmett. He had just left and probably forgot his key or something. He was going out to lunch with Rosalie's parents and I also wanted to wish him luck.

Rushing down the stairs, I was proud that I hadn't tripped and bashed my face to the floor when I reached the bottom step. The doorbell suddenly rang.

I yanked the door open and got the biggest surprise of my life.

"JACOB!" I yelled, launching myself around him. It was such a shock to see Jacob here. The last time I had spoken to him, it wasn't exactly the best words that somebody wanted to hear. It hurt me to hurt Jacob. I had known him for years and we were never too close, but we were there for eachother. In some ways, he was one of those guy friends who you could rely on to make your exes jealous. I never used Jacob because we both knew that we were just friends, but some feelings kind of got in the way a little bit.

His bare skin was warm and soft as I wrapped my arms around his and buried my face in his neck. I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. His abs and muscles flexed under my hands.

"Hey, Bells", he chuckled, stumbling back by the shock of me springing at him, "wow, did you really miss me that much?"

"Hey Bella", a soft voice called out. I looked up to see Emmett and Rosalie just driving out. Lauren and Angela who stood awkwardly by the front door side caught my attention.

"Hey guys", I said, untangling myself from Jacob, "come in. Jake, I can't believe you're here. I'm glad to see you."

Although I only loved Jacob as a friend, he was just that. A friend. The type of friend that I had like no one. He was a jerk sometimes and sometimes he was the sweetest person around. I could count on him to make me laugh. Other than Edward, he was another person who didn't tread around me.

He treated me like I was sane, not stupid. Like I was actually a person, not a mental case. He acted like everything was ok when everything was not. I didn't like to wallow in self-pity, no matter how much self-pity I had. And Edward was the person to make me feel good about myself. Edward made me feel warmth. Jacob didn't reflect that warmth as much, but at least he made me forget about the bad things in my life.

Once I started thinking about Edward, my thoughts suddenly got carried away. My mind was wandering to a place and time when we were actually together and close and lips joined up, handing wandering everywhere and…

"Bella?" Lauren frowned at me. I blinked.

"Oh…sorry."

"You spaced out on us", laughed Jacob as he closed the door.

"Bella, who is it?" Alice shouted from upstairs.

"No one, it's just –"

"Oh please", a familiar voice muttered. I whirled around to see Jasper and Edward standing by the doorway of the living room. Edward's eyes zoomed in on Jacob's hand around my waist. Jasper's eyes were flickering everywhere. Jacob still had an unfaltering smile plastered on his face. Angela and Lauren looked awkward again.

"Oh…um, guys this is Edward and Jasper", I introduced to Lauren and Angela. Jacob already knew them, of course.

"Hi", muttered Angela quickly.

"Hello there", said Jasper, smiling fakely.

"_Hi_, I'm Lauren."

I suddenly tensed as Lauren reached her hand out and patted Edward on the shoulders.

"Yeah, hi", said Edward stiffly. Alice came bounding down the stairs at the right moment, breaking through the tension.

"Hey guys", she said, cheerfully.

Silence.

"So…OH! Jacob, how _are_ you?" asked Alice, smiling brightly at Jacob who stepped away.

"Let's go sit", I said quickly, leading the way towards the kitchen. As soon as I walked past Edward, he grabbed my hand and walked with me.

It felt good at the same time as weird. We hadn't exactly held hands in front of people before. Well, we were probably past holding hands.

"Bella, actually we only came here to ask you to come out with us?" said Angela as Lauren giggled and sat next to Jasper. Alice rolled her eyes and planted herself on Jasper's lap. She had a '_beat that, biotch'_ look on when she smirked at Lauren.

"Sure, where?" I asked, sitting up. Edward pulled me back next to him so I was leaning against him.

"My place", Jacob interjected before Angela could say anything, "hey, I heard you were at The Old Shack yesterday?"

"The Old Shack?" three stunned voices rang out at once. I winced away from Edward.

"Yeah, why did you come out back?" Jacob continued asking me as if nothing happened. "I was in the garden with the others."

"Bella! That place is dangerous", hissed Alice, glaring at me wide-eyed. I felt the betraying blush creep up my face. And this time it wasn't because of embarrassment, it was shame.

"It's harmless", said Jacob shrugging at Alice.

"They do drugs there", said Jasper in a hard voice.

"So? Say no to drugs", Jacob retorted at him.

"And what if someone gets drugged and high and attacks you?" Alice fumed, crossing her arms. She narrowed her eyes at Jacob, them turned to me. "Is that where you went to meet Mike?"

"You went to meet mike?" Edward demanded, I turned to face and felt like I had been slapped across the face. His eyes were tight and hard but he looked hurt.

"Yeah, to dump his sorry arse", Lauren finished off, "Jessica's after him now."

"Wait, dump him?" repeated Edward, "you…you were going out with him?"

"No!" I practically shouted, "No, I mean yes. No, wait. I went out him with ages ago, and broke up with him ages ago too. I just needed to tell something yesterday."

"Couldn't be done by a phone call?" Jasper said with an arched eyebrow.

"It wasn't something you say over the phone", I said quietly.

"That place is crawling with weirdos and drunks, Bella", Edward said, frowning at me, "you could've gotten hurt."

If it were anyone else telling me that, I would've snapped. I would've told them that it was my business. I would've said that I was old enough to look after myself. But with Edward saying it, I smiled. The fact that he cared for me expanded the warmth that he radiated off to me.

"Doesn't matter", snapped Jacob, "she's fine. Bella can take care of herself. Stop hassling her about what she does."

"I wasn't hassling", Edward shot back, and "caring for someone isn't hassling."

"Caring is just a fancy way of sticking your nose into someone's business", hissed Jacob, sitting up. His smile was gone, replaced by his feature tight.

"Then get out of her life", retorted Edward.

"We, er, better go", said Angela, grabbing Lauren's hand and pulling her up.

"Wait, I think –"

"Yes, that's best", Alice cut through me. The girls disappeared through the living room door with Alice and Jasper leading them out. Jacob stayed in his position opposite Edward and I.

I felt myself flinching from the look he was giving Edward. I had never seen so much venom in his expression before. I realised that this was exactly how things would go down if Emmett were here. Then I would get pissed off at Jacob and Emmett for everything. I would be angry with Emmett for being so overprotective and I would shout at him.

But now, I only felt angry with Jacob.

"Jake, it's fine", I muttered in a quiet voice, "I shouldn't have gone to the old shack in the middle of the night. That's just stupid."

"What are you talking about? You do it all the time", Jacob insisted, "there's nothing wrong with it."

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to do it anymore", I said a bit more firmly. He looked taken back.

"So there", muttered Edward in a low tone. I almost laughed.

"Fine…I was just saying that ––"

"Why exactly are you here, Jacob?" Edward asked, through his teeth. He squeezed my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him protectively.

"I wanted to see Bella", said Jacob stiffly, glaring at Edward's arm. Then his eyes flickered at me. "Wanna come out, Bells? I'm sure you don't wanna be cooped up here with…well, it gets boring indoors."

"Actually, me and Bella were going out to lunch", Edward spoke before I could.

Jake stuttered.

I felt bad for him to swallow that in one go. But then happy of what Edward had just announced.

"We could get lunch on the way to my place", said Jacob quickly, "you don't mind if I come along?"

"Yeah, we do", Edward snapped bluntly, rather impatiently too.

"Um, it's just that Edward and I need to talk about some stuff", I explained hastily, "Alone, you know."

"Yeah…" Jacob muttered, nodding, "I know."

The look on his face was the perfect second slap that I could get that day. I bit my lip and smiled fakely when Jacob drove away without as much as a wave goodbye.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty. Compromise number two.

Bella's POV.

Emmett eyed the spoon of Cheerio's that I had scooped up and forced down my throat in the three-minute span of time that the bowl had been sitting in front of me. He grimaced.

"Are you done observing me now?" I snapped at him impatiently. He arched an eyebrow and stuffed a piece of toast down his mouth.

"I'm just wondering how long it'll take you to eat your cereal if you eat one at a time", he explained simply. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Shut up", I mumbled, scooping up some more milk with a cheerio floating on top, "I'm eating so don't complain."

"Remember, you're eating for _your _benefit, Bella", said Esme walking in and sitting at the table, "not ours. And your father and I are pleased with your progress."

"Progress", I repeated. I felt like a walking experiment. I might as well have been rat on one of those tread mills by the way my parents were watching me. I understood that they were looking out for me, but measuring my spoonfuls was just stupid.

"Well, I'm off", Emmett announced, standing up suddenly. I jumped and gave a little yelp.

"Where are you going?" I demanded him; it was only half past eight in the morning. Rosalie normally came over a bit later than that.

"Work", he said cheerfully. I nearly choked on my breakfast.

"Careful Bells", he muttered, patting my back gently. I waved his concern away.

"Finish eating, Bella", said Esme firmly.

"_You're_ working?" I asked in bewilderment. Emmett frowned at me.

"Yes. Why are you surprised?" he said, sounding insulted.

"Er, because it's summer", I told him, "Why are you working during summer?"

"Because Emmett has responsibilities", Esme answered for him, "and he can't rely on his poor parents forever."

"_Poor_", Emmett scoffed, rolling his eyes, "basically Bella, they're training me up for when I leave for college in September. I don't see the point, but whatever. Rosalie's gonna be there with me so I don't mind."

I had stopped listening as soon as Emmett mentioned college. Him going away. Miles and miles away. Moving out.

College.

My bottom lip wobbled.

"September?" I whispered, dropping my spoon and turning to face him immediately, "Emmett…that's…three weeks away."

"Yeah", said Emmett, avoiding my gaze, "I know. So, um, I better leave."

I cleared my throat and went back to the floating hoops in my bowl.

"So where are you working?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"The library", Esme announced, sounding smug.

This time I really did choke on the one cheerio that was forced down my throat. I clutched the table as my eyes began to water. Emmett's large hands were shaking my shoulders as Esme smoothly patted my back.

"I'm fine, fine", I gasped out, "seriously Emmett? The _library_?"

"What's wrong with the library?" he shot back, defensive.

"Nothing's _wrong", _I told him, regaining my breath, "but have you ever even _stepped_ into a library before?"

"Oh shut up", he sighed, rolling his eyes and walking away, "see you later. Bye mum!"

"Wait", I called out, running after him. Emmett carried on walking out as I followed, "when are you coming home?"

"Half two", he answered, "I'm bringing Rose with me. She works there too. We'll come here then go straight to the beach. Round up the pixie and Jasper. Are you gonna ask Edward to come?"

"Of course", I grinned, winking at him.

"Wear a one piece costume", he ordered, walking out of the door.

"Maybe when I'm ninety with wrinkles", I called out to him.

--

"Wow. This is a big book", muttered Edward, picking up the large book and weighing it in one hand. He grinned crookedly as he looked up at me, "doesn't the size scare you off?"

"Unlike some people, I don't get intimidated by harmless objects such as books", I told him, rolling my eyes, "it's a book Edward. Why would it scare me off?"

"I don't know", he shrugged, placing it down next to my leg and picking up another.

We sat in my living room, on the plush light purple rug on the floor. The air conditioner was on the highest mode so that I even had a small jumper on. Books were scattered around Edward and I as we both sat, cross-legged opposite eachother.

"Have you finished with my book yet?" I asked him; referring to the book I had lent him the previous Sunday.

"It's around six hundred pages, Bella", Edward explained, rolling his eyes, "would you be able to read a book in such a short amount of time?"

"It's been five days", I told him, "Yes, I would be able to."

"I'm up to the bit where they're at the meadow", Edward explained, "there're just so many words, I get bored."

I skimmed through the last pages of my book, Edward watching me in a scrutinizing way. He played with my hair as he watched and I felt the small gentle tug of his fingers. I pressed my lips into a line to stop myself from smiling like an idiot.

"You're coming to the beach with us later, right?" I asked, casually. Well, I tried to make it casual. Edward glanced up, smiling faintly.

"Sure", he said lightly, "I have to go back home to get changed though. When are we going?"

"At around three o'clock", I told him, getting back to my book.

"Oh, is that when Emmett's coming home?" Esme's voice rang through my ears. She plopped herself down on the couch, running her hands through my hair.

"He finishes at half two", I told her, "hey, where's dad?"

"Working today", my mother grimaced, "two of the doctors are away on their summer vacation. So your father has to fill in. he's coming home at around eight o'clock. I begged him for no night shifts."

"Would you like to come with us to the beach then Mrs Cullen?" Edward asked, "We're all going as soon as Emmett comes home. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be alone."

I turned to Edward, mortified. He _wanted_ my mother to come to the beach with us? Did he seriously just ask her?

Gag.

"Oh that's nice", said Esme, nodding, "but I'm afraid I've got some paperwork to do later on."

_Phew_.

"Don't look too relieved, Bella", Esme laughed, "but it was nice of you to ask, Edward. And please, call me Esme."

"Of course, Esme", Edward smiled.

He was totally sucking up to her. I arched an eyebrow at him. Edward merely shrugged at me, before grabbing a book a reading it intently.

I watched him for a couple of minutes, trying to decipher his ulterior motive before getting back to my book.

"Is Alice with Jasper?" Esme asked, running her hands through some of the books that lay around me.

"Upstairs", Edward and I mumbled in unison.

"In her bedroom?" my mother's voice rose up in pitch.

"No they're searching for spider webs in the attic", I told her sarcastically.

"Have you had lunch, Bella?" Esme asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Alice and I made a sandwich before the guys came", I said, turning around to face her. I knew she'd have questions now. Like what was in the sandwich? Did I eat _the entire_ sandwich? Do I want to eat something else? Am I still hungry?

I frowned as my mother avoided my gaze. Wasn't she going to interrogate me?

She smiled faintly, skimming and reading the back of the books that she randomly picked up. After a couple of minutes of staring at her, I gave up. She'd probably leave the room subtly to check up on Alice and Jasper momentarily. Of course Esme wasn't really uptight about Alice and I having boyfriends apart from when she forbad me to date Edward. We hadn't spoken about that afterwards, I knew she was upset about what I had said. But we both knew, of course, that I liked Edward and I hoped she wouldn't do anything to ruin my happiness. Esme and Carlisle weren't the parents who were too strict about rules. They let Emmett, Alice and I learn from our own mistakes. But they warned us of the paths we weren't to follow too.

"Edward, are you dating Bella?"

The question was so sudden that I barely got to comprehend the words.

"Mum!" I snapped, turning to glare at her.

"Yeah", Edward answered simply. I whirled around to face him. Oh, we were dating now, were we? I didn't get the memo. Well, we were sort past dating…

"Since the beginning of summer?" Esme asked, ignoring my death glares and silent warnings to shut up.

"Around that time", Edward said.

I sat in the middle of them, awkward and embarrassed. Edward didn't seem to mind at all. He got back to the book in his hands, and carried on reading. Esme dropped a book gently and picked up another.

"Mother, can I have a word with you?" I said tightly, standing up and leading the way towards the hallway.

"Sure."

I whirled around, turning to stare at Esme. She smiled back.

"What was that about?" I demanded, gesturing the other room where Edward sat.

"A misunderstanding", she said softly.

"And what does that mean?" I asked her, arching an eyebrow, "I thought you said…I mean, you didn't exactly _approve_ of Edward, remember?"

"No Bella", Esme said shaking her head, "I didn't approve of the fact that my fifteen year old daughter and a seventeen year old boy whom I didn't know much of, were making out on her bed."

"We didn't know you were going to walk in", I mumbled, staring at the floor. Esme laughed lightly.

"I didn't think so", she said, "but the thing is Bella, I'm your mother. I will gladly approve of anything that you approve of. Believe in anything that you believe in. and if you love Edward, I will gladly love him too. Maybe not in the same way, but you understand what I mean, don't you?"

"I never said I loved him", I muttered stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"It's not exactly subtle, either, sweetheart."

--

Edward's POV.

Damn, I feel like such a girl!

My fingers flicked through the T-Shirts hanging in my wardrobe. The blue one? Too blue.

The black one? Too black.

Well, at least I had already chosen to wear the three quarter length shorts. I grabbed a white shirt and pulled it out. I froze and listened to see if I could hear anything. Or anyone walking out of my house impatiently. Nothing. She was still there then.

I was in my room, in my house. Alone with Bella.

Except we were separated by a flight of stairs. She was downstairs waiting for me and I was upstairs acting like a girl.

We had left her house at half past two when Emmett called to tell her to get ready. Of course, I needed to get my swimming shorts so I had to return home. Bella offered to come with me. Before I got to ask her.

"Are you done?" a soft voice made me jump. I stared at my door, half closed as a brunette haired face peeked in.

"Sorry, I was just…um, I was just –"

"Picking your clothes?" she finished for me.

"Yeah", I said lamely, throwing off my shirt and quickly replacing it with the white one. "Sorry, for making you wait. I was having a, er, a dilemma."

"Don't only girls have dilemmas with clothes?" Bella teased, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm the first guy to ever have one then", I told her, unashamed.

"Come on, let's go", she laughed, holding out her hand. I took it and we skipped down the stairs quickly.

"Your house is nice", Bella commented as we got into the car, "where are your parents though?"

"Business trip", I explained, starting the Volvo, "they're normally away on those."

"Oh…I'm sorry", Bella said softly, "Are you normally home alone then?"

"My aunt Liz stays with us", I told her, "so she keeps me company. Like a second mother, Liz is."

Bella nodded but stayed silent. She rested her head on the window as I drove past her house towards the beach. She wore a light blue summer dress with her bikini underneath. I could see the black strap of the top half of her bikini around her small delicate neck.

"Can I ask you something?" her voice echoed softly around my head. It took me a while to pull out of the fantasies that I was wrapped around in.

"Sure", I said lightly.

"Since when were we dating?" she asked, turning to me. A faint smile tugged at her lips.

"_Oh_…well, about that", I began, laughing nervously as I parked the car, "you see…I mean, your mom…well, she –"

"Do you _want_ to go on a date with me, Edward?" Bella asked, her voice was low and seductive. She bit her bottom lip, staring up at me from under her long lashes.

Crap.

"I don't…I mean, well…yeah", I concluded, forcing myself to look only in her eyes and not her lips. That wasn't the best idea. Her brown chocolate swirls were glimmering, pooling with soft comfort.

"Ask me", Bella whispered, leaning in closer.

"What?" I asked, in confusion. I got so lost in her delicious eyes. My hand went up absentmindedly to stroke the side of her face. Her neck and cheeks flushed red with warm blood, illuminating her pale gentle features.

"Ask me", she repeated again.

Ask her what?!

Oh, right.

"Um, will you go out on a date with me?" I blurted out awkwardly. I was sure dating wasn't exactly necessary in me and Bella's relationship. We sort of skipped that part and went straight to the part involving lips and hands and nervous fumbling around.

"Of course", Bella breathed, before pressing her lips on mine.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty-one. Blissfully Better

_Previously…_

"_Um, will you go out on a date with me?" I blurted out awkwardly. I was sure dating wasn't exactly necessary in me and Bella's relationship. We sort of skipped that part and went straight to the part involving lips and hands and nervous fumbling around._

"_Of course", Bella breathed, before pressing her lips on mine_. It was soft and sweet and better than I had remembered it. Kissing Bella wasn't something I would ever dream of being able to experience. Her small hands had gripped my hair, and held on to my neck tightly. I wove my hands around her waist, pulling her so that she moved to straddle my lap. Our lips parted at the same time and our tongues battled and swirled around eachother, making me moan in her mouth.

With one hand, I pulled back a lever that pushed the driver's seat back so that Bella wouldn't have to be too squished between the car wheel and me.

I attacked her neck, nibbling and sucking at her creamy soft skin, inhaling her strawberry and freesia scent. My hands went everywhere and I couldn't stop them. My fingers caressed and stroked every piece of flesh, every bit of Bella that I could reach. My lips and teeth skimmed and sucked over her collarbone, her neck, her earlobe and her jaw…

"May…maybe we should, um, stop", Bella gasped out breathlessly. I suppressed and groaned, letting go of her waist to allow her to get back into her seat.

She was breathing pretty hard and her chest was rising up and down. Bella pushed some hair out of her face and fanned herself, sneaking a sly glance at me and grinning.

"Yeah…that's best", I mumbled, crossing my legs to try and hide the erection that had suddenly appeared.

It didn't work. And Bella saw.

Her eyes widened and she arched an eyebrow, oblivious to the shade of pink that was suddenly creeping up her face.

"You go meet Emmett and the others", I said quickly, "I just need to –"

"Yeah", she giggled, "I don't think Emmett would like you see you with…_that_ when I was with you."

I agreed silently.

With that she pecked me on the cheek, without me being able to even react, and skipped out of the car.

I slumped back and groaned.

In absolutely bliss and content.

**Bella's POV.**

It was all falling into place. I knew that it had to work out. Nothing was bad for too long. I had Mike sorted out. I told him to leave me alone and hopefully he would. I had my parents sorted out. They weren't going to bother me if they thought that I was eating and gaining weight.

As much as eating was…let's just say _uncomfortable_ for me, I was going to do it. Because I wasn't sick. Food wasn't a problem for me. Well…was it? I didn't know. When you say someone is sick, you're saying that they are mental. Psychos. Can't control themselves. I wasn't any of that. The only little thing that I didn't do was…eating. I avoided it because it was avoidable.

Still, I wasn't going to be sent to see a psychiatrist. That would be a good thing. My parents trusted me then, that's what our compromise meant.

To know that I had a loving family around made me better too. It wasn't always the best thing, but it made me feel safe. The only I didn't like was how careful they acted with me. I didn't what it to be that way; I wanted everything to be normal.

I knew that I also had Emmett sorted out. He knew about Edward and I. Although I was sure he had an idea that something was going on from day one. Still, it didn't stop him from frowning whenever I mentioned Edward's name. But the fact that he hadn't acted the way he usually acted when I had a boyfriend made me sigh in relief. Edward was Emmett's friend, this would work out.

I decided to change too. I wasn't going to be a whiny, immature teenager. That wouldn't help me. The only thing I was sure of was Edward that I loved him and I was going to keep doing so. And for that I had be more grown up. I had to break free and not leap away but just slowly reveal myself.

The only little detail that I hadn't properly sorted out yet was Jacob. The look on his face when he had left my house still haunted me. He was so sad. So rejected. Knowing Jake, he'd normally just cover up his expressions and carry on being happy and cheerful. He wasn't the last time. And I didn't know what to do about that.

He was my friend. _Just_ my friend. That's all we ever were. That's all I ever intended. However much I loved him, I wasn't _in_ love with him.

My friends, Angela and Jessica had to accept me for who I was. Who I had now become, or hopeful would be becoming. I was blissfully in love and I was changing. It was all getting better.

"Hey Bella", Rosalie called out my name. I walked over to them. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were sat on a large beach towel, facing the ocean. The sun was out completely, making it a very warm summer. The sand was a golden beautiful colour and diamonds floated on the surface of the water. The sky was a cloudless blue, a light tone matching my dress. I sat down beside Jasper and dug my toes into the sand. He turned to face me, offering a smile before putting his sunglasses back on.

"Hey guys, where's Alice?" I said, sinking onto my back to enjoy the sun completely.

"She's just gone back to the car to fetch something", answered Jasper, "and where's Edward?"

"Oh…he was making a phone call", I mumbled, distractedly, "um, what's Alice getting?"

"She didn't say", replied Rosalie, smiling at me. She wore a red bikini, her skin turning darker and tanned by the sun. Being in Rosalie's shadow sucked. Sometimes I admired her beauty, sometimes I envied it.

Just then, remembering that I still had my dress on I sat up and turned to Emmett. He should be pleased I wasn't in shorts. I snorted.

"What do you think of my _attire_, Emmett?" I called out to my brother. His eyes narrowed over me and rolled his eyes.

"Very appropriate, but I can see the bikini under the dress", he said, half laughing. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"You don't have to approve for me to wear what I want", I shot back at him.

"I won't", he said, shaking his head.

That was odd.

I watched Emmett for a couple of seconds, wondering whether he was joking or not. He wasn't going to insist that I kept the dress on? He wasn't going to suggest I go home and get a one-piece swimming costume?

Instead of looking back at my questioning gaze, Emmett merely turned to Rosalie and helped her apply some sunscreen.

I lay back down, closing my eyes and enjoying the warmth of the sun. For once, in a long time, everything felt finally right. My life wasn't perfect but it was getting better. And that's all I really wanted. For my life to get better. Not to be wild, not to be exciting or adventurous or absolutely brilliant…no. Just for my life to be better.

A hovering shadow blocked my sun, making my skin go suddenly cold. I looked up to see Alice smiling down at me.

"What?" I asked suspiciously, watching her grin grow.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked, arching an eyebrow. Emmett and Rosalie turned to look at her.

"Nothing", she said, smiling mischievously at me. She took her place next to Jasper, holding his hand and playing with his fingers.

"I'm dressing you up for your first date", whispered Alice in my ear as soon as my eyes were closed again. They flew open immediately.

"How did you know about that?" I demanded, in whispers.

"I was in the car park Bella", Alice said rolling her eyes, "the windows were down and I'm sure at least six people saw you and Edward's little make out session."

I stuttered a few times, glaring at my sister but then gave up and trying to talk. She looked over my shoulder and I turned around to see who she was looking at.

And I knew before I saw him. He strided over, a perfect crooked grin in place. Bronze hair, emerald eyes and all. My Edward.

Yes, I was sure that with Edward with me, I knew that my life would be nothing but better until my last breath.

**_Author's Note: _one more to go...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: **_Hello again. OK, thanks for reviewing the last chapter, I appreciated the nice comments...and the death threats weren't too bad lol._

_I'm sorry but I won't be doing a sequel to Cry For Me Please, its because I don't exactly have a plotline or any ideas about what to write. But I decided to do an epilogue for those who requested it. _

_The idea came to me yesterday and I'm not sure if everyone will like it but I hope you do._

* * *

**_Epilogue: Mia Belle._**

_Bella's POV: Seventeen years old._

"Bella…you don't have to do this", whispered Emmett, squeezing my hand. We sat in our living room, like any other day. Except on this day Emmett had returned home from college. I could feel that he was stiff and not happy with what was happening.

My sister, Alice, bounced into the room and plopped herself down next to me. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"It's time", she said softly.

And we waited silently and stiffly. Some footsteps made me turn my head around. My hand flew up to my neck, entwining my fingers with the silver necklace that hung loosely around my neck. _Isabella Swan_ was written on it but deep down I knew that I had always been a Cullen.

Esme walked into the room followed by a tall woman with light hazel hair. The lady looked frustrated, somehow annoyed as she entered behind the nervous Esme. Her hair was curly and fell on her shoulders. Her eyes were dark and bright and very wide. Her lips were pink and pressed into a straight line. She looked no more than twenty years old.

"Bella…this…this is Veronique…Swan", Esme introduced. The woman smiled forcefully and sat where Esme had gestured.

I held my breath as my eyes washed over the features of the person who sat opposite me. Her gaze was scanning around the room before it finally settled over me. If it were possible, her eyes grew even wider.

"Isabella", she breathed, "it is for real? You're truly Isabella?"

Her voice was soft and high pitched. She had a faint Italian accent on.

I could do nothing but nod.

"It's nice to meet you, Veronique", Alice chimed in, "this is Emmett and I'm Alice. We're Bella's siblings. I'm her sister."

"_I_ am her true sister", said Veronique fiercely. Her burning hazel eyes pierced at me. Her lips curved up into a slow smile and she breathed out loudly, half laughing. "Oh my Isabella…I am glad to have met you. After so many years, _mia_ _belle_."

"Alice, Emmett, maybe we should give Bella and Veronique some privacy", suggested Esme, standing up. Emmett was about to move but I held on to his hand, and gripped on to Alice too.

"No! I just…I just want to know", I whispered, directly to the stranger in front of me, "tell…tell me about your parents. Our parents."

Veronique's eyes sparkled for a couple of seconds, then faded away. She sighed and turned to Esme, as if looking for permission to speak. This I what I wanted. I needed to know why I was abandoned as a baby and this person was going to tell me. I didn't know her. She might have been said to be my sister because we shared the same parents but I didn't know her. My true sister was Alice and my true brother was Emmett.

"Isabella", she began softly, leaning in closer to me.

"Bella", I interrupted, "just Bella please."

"Bella it is then", she smiled, "ok…when our _parents_ gave birth to me…they were only sixteen of years each. Our grandmother was half Italian, her name was Isabella too. My mama…_our_ mama she was called Tiana and papa was named Alec. They couldn't take care of me when I was born, Bella. They couldn't cope with a baby…both so young."

"So they ditched you as well?" I spat out bitterly. I couldn't stop the words lashing out of my mouth.

Veronique paused for a couple of minutes, pursing her lips and sighing. Then she shook her head as she looked back into my eyes.

"They tried to…_cope_ with me, _mia belle_", she carried on, sadness building up in her eyes, "but couldn't. Then…when I was three years old, mama gave birth to you. I was sent back to live with grandma Isabella by social services. Mama and papa insisted on trying to start again with you. I don't know what happened after that, Bella. I was brought to Italy…spent fifteen years there. But…whilst I was in Italy with grandma Isabella, mama and papa died. They were both sick…living in those horrible sick conditions. Before…they passed away, they decided to give you away. You were not abandoned, Isabella, you were saved."

"They _discarded_ me on the side of a fucking river", I hissed, ripping myself away from Emmett's grasp and standing up, "_of course_ I was abandoned. I could've _died_ there. In a freaking' basket as well. What the hell!"

"They tried…but couldn't cope", said Veronique shaking her head, "but you are the lucky one, Isabella. You are most luckier than I."

"How?" I demanded, "how am I lucky? You were sent safely away to live with your grandmother, I wasn't."

"_Our_ grandmother", she insisted, "and you were picked, _chosen_ by our parents. They picked _you _over me. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Frankly, I don't care", I hissed, turning around and walking out of the room, "I only wanted to know why my parents abandoned me, I've got my answers now."

--

"What would you do if I proposed to you?" a voice came out of nowhere, making me jump.

I turned around to see Edward's amused face, quirking an eyebrow at me. Here I was, once again. Gratin Park. He knew me so well. Edward walked over and sat down next to me, placing an arm around me shoulders. I leaned in towards him, taking in his strong, irresistible smell. He kissed the top of my forehead and started to hum softly. I felt the vibration of his lips on the top of my hair.

"Mmm…I missed you", I said softly.

After the comforting humming end, he pulled back to look at me properly.

"I missed you too", Edward whispered, "I'm glad I'm back for summer. College is no fun without you there."

"When did you get home?"

"This morning", he explained, "I came along with Emmett, but I needed to get some stuff sorted out at home. But don't try to change the subject, you haven't answered my question."

"What was that?" I asked him, honestly forgetting what he had said.

"What would you do if I proposed to you?" he asked quietly. My eyes searched his for a couple of minutes, looking to see the punch line behind the joke. I was checking to see if he was going to burst out laughing any moment now.

"What?" I half laughed. But Edward looked quite serious.

"I know we're too young for that stuff", he said, shrugging, "well, you're only seventeen and I'm nineteen but…I love you Bella. Like no one else. And I know that I wanted to spend my life with you."

"Me too", I whispered, leaning in closer to him. But Edward wasn't finished.

"So if I got down on one knee and asked you to marry me, you would say yes?" he asked. I answered him without missing a beat.

"Yes", I breathed.

"Bella…my parents were never here for me", Edward carried on talking with a sad glint in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, surrounding him with as much love as I could.

"I'm here for you", I told him gently, "I'm here now, and I'm here for you."

"Emmett…told me about what happened this morning", said Edward to me, "don't you think your sister needs you to be there for her too?"

"She's not my sister", I said coldly, shaking him off of me immediately, "she's just…just a girl whom I used to share parents with. I know nothing of her for her to be my sister."

"That's because you didn't get time to know her", Edward explained softly, "Maybe you should."

I stood up, stretching my legs and steadying myself. Edward took my head and squeezed it gently.

"Whatever you do, I'm right here behind you", he whispered into my neck as I bit my bottom lip.

I turned around to face him, placing my arms around his neck before looking into his eyes deeply.

"Let's go see Veronique Swan, then", I said, smiling faintly. And Edward kissed me softly. His lips moulding and dancing with mine as we held onto eachother for dear life and everything else.

I knew then, that as long as I had Edward, I would never feel abandoned or left out again. I knew that I could do anything, with him right behind me.

The End.


End file.
